The Second Strike
by gti88
Summary: Admitting it to himself, what he saw positively made him shudder. He did not recognize the setting, but wherever it was, he was in the middle of a ferocious battle: curses were flying everywhere, screams of pain mixed with spellfire
1. A Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK, but the plot is mine.**

**A/N: Just realized I haven't written a disclaimer in the longest time. So now, for the long awaited sequel to A Strike Upon the Hour...ladies, and gents, welcome to The Second Strike...**

**Chapter I: A Return to Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts Express pulled slowly from the station with a billowing cloud of steam from the engine. On the station, parents waved enthusiastically and their parting gestures were returned from the packed windows of the cars with an almost equal vigour. Harry raised his own hand to see off Andromeda for the last time, before he and Hermione saw her again in the winter.

It was over very quickly – the train quickly gathered speed, and it soon was out of sight past the bend, and on its way to the magical school.

"Another year to ourselves, love," Harry turned to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So it is," she rejoined.

Harry nodded, and turned to the other two couples. "So, are we going to have our traditional dinner tonight?"

"You know it, mate," Ron said, and then looked at Malfoy. "You two coming?"

"Weasley, that's shouldn't even be a question," Draco told him, almost mocking him. "Of course we're coming."

"Alright then," Hermione adjourned the meeting. "We'll see you tonight at seven."

**

The long train ride had quietened the fervour for the return the school, as the prospect of sweating over textbooks and musty library tomes no longer seemed very appealing. In one compartment, Andromeda was sitting with a group of her close friends, and quite by calculated accident, Regulus had ended up there too, with two of his mates. The silence was tenable, as glances were thrown back and forth, but nobody was brave enough to offer up a first word. Each group had whispered and talked amongst themselves, but at one point, the topics had melted away, as the awareness of the people sitting opposite grew.

"What are you looking at?" Regulus suddenly snapped at Andromeda.

"Your face fascinates me, Malfoy," Andromeda's voice dripped with sarcasm, "how is such ugliness even humanly possible?"

"You know you love my ugliness," Regulus flashed the same grin, which had made many a girl at the school melt...

"You very well know I don't," she snapped this time defensively. "And before you say it, no, I will not go out with you."

"I wonder," Regulus' gaze swept around the compartment, before fixing on Andromeda again, "how did we end up in the same compartment?"

"Pure mathematics, you dolt," Andromeda was beginning to become annoyed. "Everywhere else was full."

Nonplussed by her displeasure, Regulus only smiled again. "I'm glad you're here to tell me – else I'd have never figured it out." His mates exchanged a glance behind their friend's back, and snickered.

"Shut it, will you?" Andromeda's annoyance could not be hidden now, "It's bad enough I'm breathing the same air as you."

"Mate, you know she's loving that part even more," the one on Regulus' right whispered purposefully. Andromeda only roller her eyes and looked on outside the window.

"Albus, I think you're right," Regulus acted a scene of revelation, and put a hand over his heart. "I am blessed!"

"If you don't shut your trap, I will do it for you!" the fire in Andromeda's eyes could not be mistaken – one trait of Harry's she had picked up was his fierce temper.

"That's right," the third boy called out. "In other words, mate, keep it up."

"Thanks, Otto," Regulus returned his warning with another smile."I will."

"Argh!" the frustration finally topped in Andromeda, and standing up, she grabbed her own two friends by the arms, and stepped out in the corridor, throwing the door shut behind her.

"On the bright side, we now have the entire compartment to ourselves," Albus pointed out, and as he arose, threw himself across the seats where the girls had been sitting moments before.

"And is there a not-so-bright side?" Regulus questioned him.

"No," Albus grinned widely, and stretched himself out completely. "There isn't mate."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Regulus answered him after a few seconds of silence, as he threw a glance in the hallway – unfortunately, there was no trace of the girls.

**

"What is wrong with him!" Andromeda steamed on, as she walked along furiously towards the buffet carriage. "I will rip him apart limb from limb!"

"Calm down, will you," one of her friends piped up, the tense feeling showing up in her voice as well.

"Jane, you know he drives me up the wall," Andromeda told her, "What do you expect me to do?"

Jane was just about to offer a reply, when her other friend spoke. "There is something you can do – ignore him."

"Holly, how can I ignore him, if he manages to anger me every time I'm in his company?" Andromeda asked her feverishly.

Just then, an announcement came from a magically amplified voice, notifying the students that the train would be arriving at Hogwarts within a half hour.

"Come on, let's go back," Jane turned back, "before those bigots lock us out or try another immature prank."

"Something tells me they will," Andromeda said tastelessly, and she followed her two friends down the hall.

**A/N: A la James/Lily? :D This is the first chapter, and more will follow..in the meanwhile, I'd appreciate input on how this story should proceed, because I have absolutely no idea...:D**


	2. Contemplations

**A/N: Next chapter...here we go...**

**Chapter II: Contemplations**

"Get out of the compartment," Andromeda declared snappishly, as soon as she opened the door and walked inside.

"Ooh, what is this?" Regulus smirked. "Attitude, me sees. Congratulations on the backbone, Potter."

"Quit being smart, and just remove your nasty self, along with your goons, while we change," Andromeda was not humoured in the slightest. "Unless you have the brainpower of a worm, you'll understand that simple instruction."

"You caught me," Regulus sighed sarcastically, hanging his head, "I have an overwhelming desire to see you in your underwear - can you please remove me and goons physically, so if I can't see you, I can imagine you in that situation?"

The announcement reverberated throughout the train once more that the school would be reached within fifteen minutes.

"We don't you have the time, you useless bag of dragon dung. Now, git!" she finally lost her temper, and drawing her wand, she caught the male half of the occupants unawares. With a flick, all three were immobilized, and with another, found their rigid selves in the corridor outside.

"Thank you, boys." Andromeda smiled sweetly, and she proceeded, followed by Holly and Jane. The door closed with a bang that was rather louder than necessary

Ten minutes to arrival.

Regulus was royally angered, because she had surprised him so badly. The freezing charm did not quite wear off so easily. His wand was in his back pocket, and there was no possible way he could reach for it – and as it happened, all three of them were still wearing civilian clothes. He groaned inwardly; losing house points for the consecutive year before school even began was becoming somewhat of a tradition...

Five minutes.

He could finally move his fingers, but the rest of his body was still quite immobile. Worry surfaced all of the sudden – they could be trodden to death, or even worse, left to go back on the way to London. It was with a jolt of relief that he saw the compartment door slide open, and the girls in question walk out, outfitted with their new robes.

"Shall we release them yet?" Holly asked the others out loud with a purposeful tone.

"Maybe," Andromeda smiled devilishly.

Regulus had at last regained motion of his jaw. He looked furiously at Andromeda. "I will murder you, Potter."

"Now, isn't that cute?" Jane pitched in sweetly. "He wants to kill you for everything you did for him."

"Finite Incatatem," Andromeda waved her wand dismissively, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We'll see at school, boys, if you can make it," and the three girls swept past the humiliated and infuriated trio.

Standing up, Regulus, along with his friends, dashed madly into the compartment in the effort to be able to make it to the feast on time, and not lose any more House points unnecessarily. The train was already beginning to slow down, which meant they were already pressed for precious time.

"I am going to kill her," he steamed while pushing his robes over his head. "Slowly and painfully."

"Mate, we've got minutes left," Otto glanced at his watch. "Let's go!"

Outside the compartment, a steady stream of students had started to exit the train, and by now, the crowd had thinned considerably.

Not quite dressed as good as they wanted to appear, Albus, Otto, and Regulus took their trunks and joined the last few stragglers.

"So how many points d'you reckon it'll be this year?" Albus asked Otto behind Regulus.

"The usual twenty, I'm thinking," the other said, "twenty-five, if we're not lucky."

"Will you two stop it?" Regulus called to them annoyingly.

"Lighten up, mate," Albus punched him on the shoulder. "So we were tricked by some girls. It's not as if they'll spread it around..."

A moment of silence followed, before Albus spoke again. "Did that sound completely ridiculous and naive to me, as it did to you?"

The other two only nodded. "Damn."

At last they stepped out of the train, as it just began moving. "Good job, guys." Albus commented.

To their immense displeasure, however, professor McGonagall was coming down the line in the traditional inspection of the uniforms. Any discrepancy, as some knew, would be heavily punished...

Our three heroes lined up at the end, hurrying to make last a few clandestine changes for the better. "Mate, you look like a dark lord. Smile, damn it!" Otto elbowed Regulus.

Regulus looked at him and grimaced. "Shut it."

"Way to be cheerful, git," Albus muttered under his breath. "We will even the score, but not now."

Very unfortunately for Albus, McGonagall approached him Just as he was saying those words, and her ancient expression did not seem forgiving.

"Mr. Percival, this remark alone will cost Gryffindor House twenty points. Insulting and plotting revenge are not activities we hold to high esteem at Hogwarts, as you have been warned countless times," she told him sternly by way of a greeting.

"I understand, Headmistress," Albus acknowledged her quietly, but Regulus could tell he wished her a very painful death inside...

"As for you, Mr. Malfoy," she turned to the second of the trio, "the abysmal state of your attire will cost you a further ten points from Gryffindor."

"But – " he tried to protest, but the former Transfiguration professor put up a hand.

"Would you prefer to make it twenty?"

"No, ma'am," Regulus seethed on his own turn, and fixed the pavement with his eyes.

"Very well, then," McGonagall said. "We shall see each other at the banquet shortly."

They all waited until she was completely out of earshot.

"Thirty points, before we've even started," Otto exclaimed. "Nice going. Really nice."

"Shut it, before I do it for you," Regulus snarled.

"Still pissed off about Andromeda, mate?" Otto patted him on the shoulder. "She is a feisty one, I know."

"I'm not in love with her, if that's what you're implying?" Regulus responded, without even listening to him.

"Who said anything about love?" Otto was confused for a second, but then grinned widely. "Good one, mate." And he clapped Regulus on the shoulder.

Albus had overheard the exchange. "Regulus and Andromeda?" he recited to himself slowly. "Nah, no way," he shook his head immediately after, and the three of them followed the rest of the troupe to the carriages.

**

After a half-hour long ride, the carriages accosted next to the entrance gates of the castle. One by one they emptied out, and the students made their way into the Great Hall. Trying to break their way between second and third years, Regulus, Otto and Albus managed to reach the Gryffindor table quite easily. On the other end of it, they spotted the girls, responsible for their troubles tonight – Andromeda was quite possibly regaling a gaggle of her friends, among which were Holly and Jane, and judging by their voracious laughs, his reputation was being thoroughly destroyed.

"Let it go, mate," Otto told him when he noticed where Regulus was looking. "We'll have our revenge, and we could plan it tonight right under their noses."

"Here and now?" Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Listen to yourself, Otto, they could have a spy among the people around us."

"Fine then," the other conceded. "Dorms, right after dinner."

As soon as the students were seated on their respective tables, Minerva McGonagall rose up from her chair, and raised her arms to restore silence.

For a few minutes, she regarded the entire school in front of her without speaking. Every year around this time, she could not help but think of the time that had passed, and how quickly it did so. Her eyes were particularly trained on the Gryffindor table. Seeing the next generation of Potters made her smile inwardly, yet it was also unusual to see a Malfoy in the house as well...

She herself had aged considerably. It was nearly twenty-five years ago that she remembered teaching Harry Potter. Since then, much had changed. A lasting peace, an old age spent in serenity – those were only two of the gifts the triumph over Voldemort gave her. How long she would live, she did not know, but taking every opportunity to help the next generation of witches and wizards was something she found very important.

"Welcome back, everyone," she addressed the Great Hall feebly through her magnified voice. "It is good to see you all again. It will be another year, full of magical learning and experience. Friendships will be tested, others lost and regained, but in the grander scheme, we are all here to learn first and foremost about ourselves and others, and along with that, learn to appreciate the value of friendship. As is it an yearly tradition at Hogwarts, before we begin out sumptuous feast, we will sort this year's new First Years. Let the ceremony begin!"

As the timid first years started coming in, Regulus gradually lost interest. Seeing the ceremony so many times before had lost its appeal, and he turned to talking to his friends.

It was an hour later that the name of "Zamboni, Peter", was called, and the feast finally began. Talk turned to the happenings of the summer months, and as concentrated as he was on the subject, Regulus could not help but glance in Andromeda's direction from time to time. What was even more infuriating is that he thought she caught him glancing at her. At least, that couldn't be what the four or five dazzling smiles she had flashed in his direction meant...

"Reg," he heard Albus' voice suddenly, "You've been staring in space for the last ten minutes. What's going on?"

His attention snapped back immediately. "Oh, nothing. Contemplating a torturous revenge for Andoromeda and company. How about you?"

"About to enjoy your baked potato if you don't eat it first," Albus grinned.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" Regulus told him dryly.

"Again, lighten up, mate," Albus told him, and turned his attention back to his sheepherder's pie.

Regulus sighed, and assaulted the aforementioned baked potato with the fork. What could he possibly do about Andromeda to recrify his embarrassment?

**A/N: As this is going to turn into another completely plotless story, much like its prequel, I'll increase chapter length as I go along and think of new ridiculously crappy details to fill the white space with. :D**


	3. Depth of Character

**A/N: First two chapters generally suck...this story will get better, I promise...**

**Chapter III: Depth of Character**

The following morning did not find Regulus in a much better mood than the previous night. He glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and found he could afford another fifteen minutes before dragging himself out for class.

Otto and Albus were still soundly in the land of the sandman, and as such, Regulus found it convenient to reconsider the events of the previous day and night in his mind.

He didn't know what quality of Andromeda it was that simultaneously caused him to alternatively despise and want her. Angering her for pure enjoyment was something he persisted at. Why? The answer admittedly eluded him.

Then there was her whole personality. She was always fired, passionate and seemingly, hated him. Yet, Regulus did wonder – if he was able to elicit a powerful reaction from her, how deeply did he influence her? He smiled to himself absently...she was, after all, unable to suppress her rage for him.

Then he reflected on himself a little bit. What had happened over the course of his Hogwarts career? Fooling around with Otto and Albus, his two best friends, pulling pranks, generally not putting much effort in schoolwork and living a life of overall ease was appealing and he loved it, but recently, he began to grow tired of it. A small part of him he wanted to suppress even advised against riling up Andromeda at every opportunity.

Yet the thought persisted. Why? Maybe it was him finally beginning to grow up and see the world in a different light. Since when had he been concerned about lights? He raised a whimsical eyebrow.

It did not make the least logical sense. Up until now, angering her sufficed perfectly, but suddenly, he was much more interested in her personality. Who was she? How did she think and feel? He was able to elicit a powerful reaction...why this sudden interest in her personality? Regulus was convinced he did not run that deep. Personalities, really? Had he perhaps turned emotional? Even worse, gay? God forbid...but he liked girls! Of course, he would kiss Andromeda right now if she was right there!

Wait, what?

He shot up in bed, his heart pounding. Wait a minute...

"What in the hell is wrong with you, mate?" Otto muttered from under the covers as he rolled over. "Relax, we still have five minutes..." and he dozed off again.

"Yeah, yeah..." Regulus breathed out. What was wrong with him?

Deciding to forsake the last five minutes of blissful ignorance, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, shuffled in the direction of the bathroom.

Regulus had never experienced such a distressing morning, much less one courtesy of the gray matter between the ears. A shower...that would clear his mind and help him focus away from this nonsense...

That was the general intent at least, as he let the hot water wash over him. But the thoughts...

"Hey, Reg, you almost done in there? Hurry up!" Otto's voice suddenly brought him back down to earth. Shocked, he discovered he had been thinking about Andromeda's smile for the last ten minutes.

"Almost done, yeah!" he yelled back. Shutting off the water, he stepped out and grabbed a towel. No way was he going to lose dignity to his best friends by taking long girly showers!

Wrapping it around himself, he walked out purposely, only to come to face to face with Otto's surprised expression.

"Wow, mate, what's got your knickers in a twist? You look pissed off."

That remark took him by surprise. Him, angry?

"Why would I be pissed off?" With another jolt, Regulus realized he even sounded prissy...

"Relax, will you?" Otto told him. "You've been acting strange all morning."

Angry and acting strange? He was the same old Regulus!

"It's nothing," he said. "Come on, we'll be late."

"That would be your fault, mate."

Regulus rolled his eyes at Otto and went ahead to dress in his uniform.

**

Should he maintain a cold indifference towards Andromeda, or pretend their little exchange never took place and stay friendly? In both cases he could seem as if he had his pretentious knickers in a twist...what would a man in his place do?

Cold indifference. It was settled.

"Reg, you've been off all morning," Albus observed at breakfast. "You feeling alright?"

"Of course," Regulus replied without looking at him. His eyes were trained elsewhere...

"Don't bother," Otto said between bites. "He's been thinking about Andromeda this entire time."

Albus smiled. "Right, as if he has a chance with her."

Regulus discovered the words panged him ever so slightly. "Why not?" he asked rhetorically. "With a bit of taming, I can make her work."

"Must have slipped in the shower," Otto whispered mockingly to Albus. "This is Andromeda we're talking about, mate."

"I know," Regulus remained snappish. "Look, I don't know why I'm acting this way, alright? Don't make me feel worse."

"Keep your knickers on," Albus clapped him on the shoulder. "We're only joking around."

"Yeah, yeah," Regulus muttered by way of response.

"Look, Reg, she's only going to piss you off," Otto said. "Why do you need to waste your time? It's not worth it."

"And who is worth it, would you say?" Regulus challenged him.

"You know her friend, Jane?" Otto asked rhetorically. "She is just...damn!"

"I know, I know," Albus considered the matter. "What'd you think of Holly?"

"Holly?" Otto shifted his gaze. "Single, last I heard. You should stop doodling mistletoes on your parchment, mate. Go for it."

"How'd you know – "

"You don't give me enough credit," Otto cut across him with a smile.

**

History of Magic marked the opening of Monday morning and for the students that meant an extra two hours of sleep under the watchful eye of Professor Binns. Regulus always wondered why he just wouldn't die for good...

„Тоday's class will begin with a lecture on the French Warlock Convention of 1347, when it was decided what role the monarchy would have in the magical community and how that affected relations with England..."

Regulus tuned out right there and then. The girl that both infuriated and intrigued him was sitting one desk ahead on his left. How had he ended up so close to her? More importantly, how could he gain her attention?

Questions, questions...this was supposed to be easy. It was History of Magic no less!

Maybe a nap was in order. That should clear his head better than the shower earlier...

Binns did not care in the slightest what his students did, as long as they kept quiet and to themselves. As such, Regulus put his head down on his arms and drifted off. Just before he passed out, he glimpsed Andromeda jotting down another useless fact...

Catching up on sleep – always nice; he merely dozed on and off in that comfortable balance between being awake and asleep. That is, he enjoyed it, until he thought something resembling a paper ball hit him on the head, and in the next second, Otto's elbow nudged him painfully in the side.

"_What!" _he hissed.

"You got a message, mate," Otto scribbled on his parchment to avoid attracting Binns' attention.

Regulus looked down at his desk, and saw the crumpled parchment. "Who threw it?"

"Is there a problem there, gentlemen?" came Binns' wheezy voice.

"Not at all, professor," Otto was quick to reply, while Regulus nodded vigorously in affirmation.

"Andromeda threw it," he whispered. "You were out for at least twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes? Couldn't have been that already...he was hoping for two hours.

"Why did she do it?"

"Damned if I know," Otto shrugged. "Ask her after class. But she did keep looking at you."

Nothing less than a thrill ran through Regulus. Was she interested?!

This had to be the most exciting History of Magic class he could recall. Quietly unfurling the parchment, he smoothed it out in front of him.

_Hey dork. Still waiting for that revenge of yours._

_A.P._

If looks could kill, he would burn a hole through the desk. Not only had Andromeda gotten under his skin, but now she was mocking him on top of it! And he was most definitely not a dork!

The coolest, most suave wizard in the entire school – a dork. The nerve of her...cool indifference, he reminded himself.

Taking out his quill, he contemplated a response momentarily.

_Watch your back, Potter._

_P.S. You're pathetic. Use some magic next time you try to pass pointless notes around..._

_R.M._

He applied the Disillusion Charm to the parchment, and levitated it in her direction. Binns droned on and did not notice any of it.

The sudden appearance of the parchment in front of her startled Andromeda and she jumped slightly.

"Everything alright, Ms. Rotter?" the ghostly professor inquired.

"Yes, sir, quite," she regained her composure.

"Very well," Professor Binns continued on.

She looked down at the parchment and Regulus watched her reaction as her eyes rapidly moved across the words he had written. Andromeda seemed to feel her eyes on his back, and turned around – her eyes caught his, but he held her gaze. His imagination may have fooled him, but he thought he saw a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes; regardless, she recovered in the next perceptible moment, and gave him one of those smiles...

"And that sums up class!" Binns' voice rang through the classroom, startling any unsuspecting and dozing students. "See you Wednesday."

"Bloody hell, you can't even sleep in this class in peace anymore," Albus muttered as he rose and swung the bag over his shoulder.

Regulus was about to reply when he stepped out in the aisle between the two rows of desks and Andromeda purposefully bumped into his shoulder on her way out with Jane and Holly. "I'll see you around, dork."

He stayed quiet and only followed her out with his eyes. "Most definitely," he said almost to himself.

"What was that, mate," Albus came up to his side. "You won't allow a girl to push you around, are you?"

"I never intended on it," Regulus told him. "I think I have a plan, but I need to talk it over with you two first."

"For sure," Otto said. "Just say where and when."

"Dorms, tonight," Regulus' eyes were still trained on the doorway. "We can use the privacy."

For the rest of the day, the three friends shared classes, whose timing varied from that of Andromeda and her friends. He was able to concentrate slightly better, though thoughts of her still haunted him and something inside him burned to reach parity with her once again...

**

Regulus urged Albus and Otto to eat dinner quickly that night. He was anxious to go back to their dormitory and tell them of his ideas. The girls weren't too far away, but by previous agreement, neither was to pay them noticeable attention. Promptly ending their meals, they arose and left, leaving more than one questioning glance behind them.

"Alright," Regulus began after he had ensured the door was locked and proofed for eavesdroppers. "I have a decision."

"Let's hear it," Albus prompted him as he sprawled out on one of the armchairs in the room.

"I'm going to make Andromeda fall in love with me," Regulus stated with conviction.

A moment of stunned silence followed this declaration and immediately afterward, Otto let out a hearty laugh. "You! Andromeda! Are you out of your mind?!"

"What is so unbelievable about it?" Regulus looked squarely at his friend.

"Well, there is you and there is her. One, she is light years above you, second, you never stop clashing, and lastly, you just do not stand a chance with her. No matter if you're one of the most popular people in the school."

"You don't think I can charm her?"

"Definitely not," Albus echoed Otto. "I can't imagine it ever working out, much less ending in a hellstorm."

"Well, thanks for the support, guys," Regulus rejoined sarcastically. "Now for part two, as to how I'm going to achieve this."

Otto had a grin on his face. It seemed he was humouring his best friend's impossible fancies purely for amusement and the sake of their friendship. "Enlighten us."

"If you only took me seriously," Regulus fixed him with the same cold stare. "I'm going to maintain a dynamic that nothing has changed between us. I hate her guts, she hates mine, and that's that. Behind the scenes, however, I'll draw her in. Drop a hint here and there, treat her differently in some situations...I'll make her feel something is different. Hopefully she'll respond in like."

"You seem to be staking much of this on chance," Albus observed. "That's not even a plan."

"You're right," Regulus turned to his other best friend. "But she's her own independent person. I can't control her. All I can do is influence the variables in my favour and hope it works."

Even Otto's expression changed. "Mate, that's the smartest thing you've said all day."

**A/N: We'll get to see what Andromeda thinks about all of this...**


	4. Determined, Confused and Sure!

**A/N: Are girls really that complex?**

**Chapter IV: Determined, Confused, Uneasy and Completely Sure!**

Regulus confused her even more than before. Usually he was prompt to insult, prank or embarrass her somehow. Why was he taking his time?

It certainly did not help her case that he was among the most sought after by the female population of the school. She was sick of hearing so many of the girls in the Gryffindor dormitories talk about him and his friends. After all, they were nothing special! Even if they were handsome, smart, funny, attractive and very, very –

No! They were a band of low-life hooligans unworthy of attention. Yes, that was it.

She had managed completely fine up until now in avoiding Regulus, Otto and Albus. They never interested her, Regulus least of all. Granted, he was really, really handsome, but everything else about him was nothing more than hot air. She wanted depth of character to even think about being attracted to a boy. After all, that requirement was meant to compliment her own personality, which she thought was indeed complex and multifaceted.

Aside from that, however, there was a certain magnetic quality to Regulus that she could not put her finger on and still, it drew her towards him. Logically, he rarely did anything more than incense her about inconsequential matters, and she should therefore be able to prevent him from crawling under her skin.

Illogically, she could not. Her extremely well organized and rational mind did not have an answer for this little frustration.

"What are you thinking about?" Holly sat down beside her. "You know, those potatoes are growing cold."

"Hmm?" Andromeda swivelled her head towards Holly as she snapped out of her reverie. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Holly smiled. "You look way too out of it."

"Only thinking," Andromeda smiled.

"You always do," Holly said. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," Andromeda replied. "Just that prat, Regulus."

Holly smiled knowingly. "How much you love him, you mean?"

"No," her friend rejoined automatically. "Not at all. He can burn in Hell for all I care."

"Strong words," Holly shook her head.

"What strong words?" came a third voice that belonged to Jane.

"Oh, hey," Holly said. "Sit down. Just talking about Regulus."

"Why him?" Jane inquired. "Let's talk about Otto."

"Otto? Wait till you see Albus," Holly became sidetracked on her own turn.

"Will you two stop it?" Andromeda cut across them with annoyance. "Neither of us are dating neither of them. End of story!"

"Well, nobody said _you _had to..." Jane pointed out after a moment's pause.

"No, and you don't have to either," Andromeda pursued the course. "There are better pickings out there."

"In our year?" Holly raised an eyebrow. "That's as fine as it gets, girlie."

"Yeah, realistically, how many jerks are there in this school? I have honestly lost count," Jane backed up their friend.

"Or maybe your standards are a tad too high," Holly took the word again. "You know, sitting high on your pedestal. It's lonely up there."

"Well, that's why I have you two," Andromeda flashed a smile.

"I love you to death, but don't expect me to snog with you," Jane quickly said. "Holly, she's the weakest-willed of us, so she might give in."

"That's not funny!" Holly protested.

"Actually, it is," Andromeda continued with the joke. "Maybe then I can have Albus and Regulus will lay off my back."

"You have it bad for that boy, you know," Jane pointed out. "I've said it a million times."

"That's what I told her," Holly echoed. "I don't understand why she will not just take the dive."

"Holly," Jane started explaining half-jokingly, "out friend Andromeda is a very sensitive and touchy girl. She's afraid, and needs all the nurture and support that we can provide her with, because, imagine yourself in her situation of continuous denial and – ow!"

Andromeda had punched her in the shoulder. "That's enough! I don't like him!"

The majority of the Gryffindor heads turned to look at Andromeda, and then she realized that expression had come out too loud...

"Don't like him, eh?" Jane smirked.

If looks could indeed kill, the scarlet Andromeda would be striking Jane repeatedly...

But it wasn't over. The doors of the Great Hall opened and Regulus walked in, flanked by Otto and Albus. A general snicker went through the entire table. Regulus picked up on that he was missing out on something, and turned around.

"Do I have something on my face?" His friends shook their heads in the negative.

"Hey, dork," Andromeda attracted his attention as he walked by her. "Join us so I can poke fun at you!"

Regulus was abruptly reminded of the vow he had made himself, but his expression darkened nonetheless. "Another day, Potter. I can't stand your ugly face at the moment."

No other male in the entire school would dare hold such tongue to Andromeda. She was intimidating...

"Is that why you were flirting with me yesterday in History of Magic? I've never seen a sadder attempt."

She bi t right back.

"Who wants to flirt with a bitchy windbag anyway? You know it's Holly I like." Regulus continued with his verbal onslaught. He was beginning to enjoy this...

The girl in question had turned a deep red. "But..."

"Windbag?" Andromeda piped up. "Last I checked, you're the failure in our year."

"Failure?" Regulus smiled confidently. "Learn to pass a note properly, and I might possibly consider the idea of respecting you."

"You're an insufferable prat, you know that?"

Regulus' smile did not drop. "...said the prissy know-it-all."

She only stared at him murderously. "I'll see you around, Potter." With those words, he walked away laughing with Otto and Albus.

"Ugh!" Andromeda steamed. "He frustrates me so much!"

"Why do you let him?" Jane asked her.

"Because I can't not let him," Andromeda admitted snappishly.

"Exactly," a smile lit up Jane's face.

"What are you saying?" her friend suddenly became defensive.

"Absolutely nothing," Jane replied with the same expression.

Andromeda only grumbled at her friend. She needed to sort this out. Wait, why had she started talking to him in the first place?

It was easy up until now, just arguing inconsequentially for the mere purposes of amusement and the occasional desire to kill the boy; but something had changed. She was suddenly much more aware of him, increasingly sensitive to what he said and did. Not just towards her, but she was now interested in watching his behaviour in other situations.

"You know, you look really confused," Holly pointed out, snapping Andromeda out of her reverie for the consecutive time.

"Confused? No, I'm just angry," Andromeda said quickly.

"Didn't we establish Regulus was a bastard not worth your time?"

"Yes! Will you drop it already?" Andromeda snapped.

"They all get like this when they're in love," Jane said dismissively to Holly in the spirit of laughs.

"Jane, I do _not _love him. I never have, I do not, and I never will. Please inscribe that on your forehead, and stop pestering me about it," the object of their jabs said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, denial, denial, the mighty Nile," Jane sang falsely. Holly burst into giggles. "Face it, my friend, you want him really bad."

Unable to take their attitude anymore, Andromeda stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

A pair of eyes did follow her frustrated march out of the Great Hall. Regulus had been surreptitiously paying more attention to her than his group of friends and so far succeeded in avoiding being detected.

"What do you think, mate?" Albus suddenly turned to him.

"Not a bad idea," Regulus replied automatically, swivelling his head. Must have been a prank they had in the works. "Can we go over it in a bit? I have to go to the boys' room."

"Yeah, sure," Albus looked at him a little bit oddly, before turning to the others. "Do you really think stealing potion supplies is the brightest of ideas for a prank?"

Without looking back, Regulus made for the door briskly.

"Andromeda, wait!"

The girl in question was walking quickly away in the direction of Gryffindor tower, but she heard him and stopped.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped at him impatiently.

"To talk." His intent sounded sincere.

"To talk?" she repeated almost incredulously. "What could I possibly say to you?"

"For beginners, why you stormed out of there," he pointed to the doors of the Great Hall, and in the process, regained the confident composure he had promised himself to keep around Andromeda.

She laughed derisively. "You amaze me. How can you even think I would tell you that?"

Regulus was a bit taken aback. Here he was, trying to be serious about something, and yet...

"As a friend," he said.

Andromeda eyed him suspiciously. "As a friend? You must have lost your mind. Since when are we friends?"

"Look, I know we aren't," his patience was beginning to wane. "Why not at least try to be civil to one another?"

"I can't trust you," she bristled.

"Oh, of course," he fixed her.

_Secretly, she melted inside every time he looked at her with his silver eyes that way..._

"Fine," she did not let her guard down. "We'll be civil towards each other. No more pranks and intentionally embarrassing me."

"Deal," Regulus replied after a moment and put his right hand forward. "Give me your word."

Andromeda hesitated for a few seconds, but then with renewed determination she took the offered hand. "I'll be watching you."

"I expect nothing less," he smiled mysteriously. "See you around, Potter."

With that, Andromeda proceeded on her way to her dormitories and strangely, her anger had disappeared entirely. What had happened just now, or what had caused Regulus to approach her as he did, she had no idea...but she certainly had a good feeling about it.

Right before turning to go up the stairs, she glanced back at the Great Hall's doors, but Regulus had already gone in.

**A/N: I need a nickname for Andromeda...any ideas? As for chapter length, it will be up and down... until I manage to get a hold of a central plot idea that is not pointless drama.**


	5. Complete Disquiet

**A/N: One ridiculously late update later, this story is getting a plot.**

**Chapter V: Complete Disquiet**

Andromeda could not find peace in herself from that insufferable prat. Regulus had her completely confused. She vainly tried to find some hidden motive for his approach the previous day outside the Great Hall. Was she losing her mind? Did she really make a pact of civility with him?

She did not believe it. It was a bad dream. The moment she stepped into the Common Room, everything would be right back to normal...

Somewhat reassured, she made her way down the staircase, intent on crossing the said Common Room and making her way to breakfast as quickly as possible.

At least, that plan could work, had her appearance not caused an audible drop in the general hubbub of conversation and most eyes fixed on her.

"Is it true?" Jane came up to her.

Andromeda was completely befuddled. "What?"

"Is it true," Jane repeated more pointedly. "You know what I mean."

"I wish I did," Andromeda was beginning to worry. "What happened?"

She nearly panicked inside – what could possibly this be about?

"Stop playing cute," Jane sounded strangely affronted. "Everybody knows about it."

"And you stop playing games with me," her own patience wore thin. "What on earth are you referring to! Tell me, before I hex you!"

An angry Andromeda was something people tended to avoid. "Fine. You snogged Regulus yesterday. He bolted for the door after you left and nobody knew why."

Andromeda stared incredulously. "How could you possibly know what Regulus and I did? We just talked."

"That's not what he's saying apparently," Jane shook her head.

The familiar anger flared up inside Andromeda's chest. "What is he saying?" she inquired through gritted teeth.

Jane's expression betrayed a trace of fear. "Well, he's confirming the story," she breathed out quickly.

"He is a dead man," Andromeda stormed from the portrait hole.

Her morning was ruined. Mentally, she noted to herself to thank Regulus after she had ripped him limb from limb...

The shepherd's pie had certainly lost its appeal and for the first time failed to lift her spirits. The stupid boy would not exit her mind.

How could people even come up with such ludicrous stories?

Her frustration subsided for a moment – after all, this is what they tended to do with their time...

She glanced at her watch and saw the minute arrow pointing to a quarter past eight. If she was to avoid detention, now was the time to leave. The shepherd's pie, unfortunately, remained unfinished.

Her day did not improve as it went on. The usual appeal of Transfiguration and Charms was lost to her, as her mind continued to dwell on Regulus.

Even her professors noticed this change in her. McGonagall did not inquire about her circumstances and only gave her the odd look of concern, but Flitwick very nicely asked if she was feeling fine once class ended. She only gave him a small smile and told him in the affirmative.

After classes ended, she made her way into the library, hoping her homework would be sufficient to distract her from the day's tormenting thoughts.

Yet, the spells she was supposed to be repeating along with the necessary wand movements were much harder than usual.

Right then, in the middle of reviewing a particular cure to a hex, the object of her thoughts walked in the library. She was surprised, mostly because Regulus was certainly not a regular visitor of the literary sanctuary.

He purposefully made his way in her direction.

Her heart raced. Why would he come to her?

Regulus was visibly nervous himself as he grabbed a chair from the next table and pulled it up beside Andromeda.

"How are you doing?" he opened up the conversation awkwardly.

She was still very much untrusting of him. "Fine," she bristled. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing," he quickly said. "I just wanted to ask how you were."

"That doesn't answer my question," Andromeda maintained her sternness.

His eyes darted around everywhere, only to avoid looking at her. "Believe me, I don't want to harm you in any way. There is something else."

"There's what?" her voice began to betray the impatience she felt.

"It's too early to say right now," Regulus crossed his hands in his lap and his eyes surveyed the surroundings once more. "But trust me, I want to be your friend."

"You are acting way too weird," Andromeda finally snapped, "Get out and leave me alone!"

"Listen to me," the urgency in him grew further, "I want to help you."

"Well, I don't need your help!" she was now angry with him. "Go away!"

The rising pitch in her voice attracted annoyed looks from the surrounding tables. Seeing this, Regulus stood up.

"Fine," he said. I'll see you later."

The calmness with which he said this, unnerved Andromeda; seconds earlier, he was fidgeting nervously and the sudden composure that overtook him immediately made him unreadable.

Her inquisitive mind started probing the possible motives for his behaviour. Was he hiding something? That was a possible conclusion. The polar change in his reconciliatory behaviour, when she had received the complete opposite from him for years made her endlessly suspicious of him.

Maybe he did want to be her friend and had finally grown up to be a mature, responsible young man who would consider actually being likable to those around him.

That conclusion sounded impossibly idealistic even to her.

She considered talking to the girls about it, but she felt they would not understand any of the proceedings that had transpired any better than she did.

Her only choice, therefore, was to keep the matter quiet for now and mull it over in her mind some more. If she came up with no answers, perhaps the best way would be to confront Regulus himself and take the truth out of him forcefully if she had to.

Outside, the sun had begun to sink behind the horizon. With a slight surprise, she realized she had been in the library for nearly four hours and accomplished absolutely nothing.

Yet, the fall colours looked beautiful in the sunset, and she took the moment to ignite at least a glimmer of happiness inside her.

"Miss Potter, either make your way out of the library, or take a seat," the ever-stern voice of the grouchy librarian, Pince, startled her out of her reverie.

"Yes, ma'am," Andromeda quickly nodded and made her way into the hallway outside.

"Do take care not to loiter in this manner again," that dreaded voice accompanied her first steps down the hall.

Quickening her pace, she directed her steps towards the Gryffindor common room. As she walked, her mind became increasingly engrossed in the mystery surrounding Regulus. Not only did she have a weak spot for him, but he literally drove her mad with this new attitude...

He wanted to help her, but she did not understand how that could be at all possible, given their history. They were diametrically opposed in nearly everything and even if he could help her in some way, it would most probably be something inconsequential and superficial.

Yet, a nagging feeling could not help but acknowledge the genuineness of the urgency he communicated. She had been frosty and defensive with him, but now she doubted whether this had been the best way of responding. The voice in the back of her head told she should adapt to the new circumstances as quickly as she could.

However, to adapt, she had to make an adjustment in her attitude that she certainly did not want to engage in. More precisely, she knew the defensive tone she had with Regulus would need to disappear so that she could find out whether his motives were truly worrying, or it was just another elaborate joke he had in the works with Otto and Albus.

She could potentially gain valuable insight into what was preoccupying Regulus' mind, or alternatively, lose her dignity completely. The prospect of the former was exciting, but the latter terrified her; losing her dignity meant the equivalent of defeat and he would never let her live it down!

These thoughts carried her to the portrait of the fat lady in the distinct pink dress and once clearing the password requirement, she entered the welcoming common room.

The setting was akin to any other weeknight. Some were doing homework, others chatting about life, school, people and recent events, while a third set of people were seated around the fire, enjoying its warmth in the contrast of the chilly fall night.

Regulus was perched on the armrest of the sofa chair into which Otto had sunk and the two of them were engaged in a seemingly light-hearted conversation, devoid of any urgency and worry of the type Andromeda had seen in Regulus earlier. Otto even had just laughed at a joke his friend told him.

She decided not to remain behind too long and instead made for the staircase to the girls' dormitories. Yet, by a force unseen, her head swivelled in Regulus' direction and he caught her eye that very second. His gaze was full of his typical confidence and charm. He smiled one of those smiles at her, and she had to force herself to look away, but not before cracking a smile of her own back...what compelled her to do so, she did not know, but the walk to the staircase also felt faster than it should have been...

Andromeda slammed the door behind her. Dropping her bag at the base of the bed, she climbed atop the mattress and lay down, hoping she could relax for a little while, before sorting out the mess of thoughts her mind produced throughout the day.

Closing her eyes did not help. The same contradictions came up as before, making little sense of why he behaved in this strange way. The frustration built up inside her, and especially when something important was annoying her, she could not keep it suppressed for long.

Thankfully, Holly walked in through the door precisely at that moment.

"Andy!" the girl exclaimed. "I thought you were staying in the library for another hour!"

"No," Andromeda said snappishly. "But I do need to talk you. Now."

Holly was immediately confused. "About what? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Andromeda reaffirmed right away, but then cocked her head, "and no."

"How do you mean?"

"It's Regulus," she replied, the frustration coming to the surface. "He's acting really weird and I cannot figure out why for the life of me!"

Holly smiled. "Puppy love, you know how it works..." she trailed off.

"No, it has nothing to do with that," Andromeda went on with urgency. "That rumour going around about him and I, it isn't true, and you know it."

"Hey, I don't know anything," Holly raised her hands to proclaim her innocence. "You know what happened there." Still, the smile did not come down from her face.

"That doesn't matter now," the other girl answered. "The point is, he tried to be nice to me back is completely out of order. It's not typical of him at all. I mean, I expect some kind of joke, slur or embarrassment at my expense, but this is – "

"Stop!" Holly cut across her. "You're rambling."

Andromeda checked herself immediately, but her cheeks reddened slightly. "Sorry."

"No worries," her friend said. "Now calm down and go on."

"Well, he came into the library today again and came right up to me at my table. Then he told me something about wanting to help me, but he was really distressed. I just blew him off, just as I always do, and then he left after a few minutes. Now I come here tonight, and he's back to his normal self, laughing and joking with Otto back there on the couch. What do you make of it?" Andromeda fixed her friend with her strong gaze.

"How should I know?" Holly shrugged. "I agree, it's weird, but what can you do? He has something cooking and I doubt anyone beyond Otto or Albus even has an inkling of what goes in his head. Just let it go for now. If he wants to tell you, he will. There's no reason to worry about it yet."

"I suppose you're right," Andromeda turned over Holly's words in her mind. "I don't even know what this is about. He probably has some sick fantasy or something. If it doesn't concern me, I really shouldn't worry about it." However, the feeling of disquiet she had had all day was not completely allayed...

"Well then – "

Andromeda suddenly felt very light and just as she was sitting up on her bed, talking to Holly, darkness overcame her and she fell back on her pillow. She briefly saw Holly crashing down on the opposite end of the mattress...

She had effectively lost consciousness.

**A/N: Some of you will know the show Flashforward...welcome to the magical version of the plot...;)**


	6. Conspiracy Theories

**A/N: I can finally say I look forward to writing this story...**

**Chapter VI: Conspiracy Theories**

Andromeda thought she had had a nightmare that felt incredibly real, as if she was right there and then in the middle of it happening. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to stop her head from spinning.

Holly was right opposite her on the bed, also beginning to stir. She swivelled her neck and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. With a slight surprise, she noted that she had only been out cold for no more than a few minutes...

"Are you ok?" Holly's distant voice came, as she sat up herself, rubbing her head.

"I think so," Andromeda looked around to make sure she didn't have any injuries to be worried about. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Holly replied, still gaining her bearings. "Did you faint too?"

"Yes," Andromeda said. "Do you remember anything?"

"It's as if it were a dream," Holly screwed her face to recall the incident. "Only, I had a feeling I was in the middle of it. Somehow, it didn't feel like it was a dream. D'you know what I mean?"

"No," Andromeda said. "There has to be a cause to it, it can't just happen of its own accord."

"Probably," Holly agreed. "Do you think it happened only to you and me?"

"I hope so, else it would be really weird if others fainted too."

They stayed for a moment, their eyes locked onto one another, each silently trying to assure the other this was just a bad dream and everything would soon be back to normal.

Yet, a nagging feeling of dread pervaded them both and they simultaneously jumped to their feet.

"Something has to be wrong," Andromeda said urgently. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Holly nodded. "Come on!"

With that, her friend shot for the door and Andromeda followed at her heels.

Around them, they could hear screams, surprises and opening doors, as people streamed out into the hall. The general direction seemed to be going towards the Common Room, so both girls oriented themselves in that line.

Gryffindors were streaming down from both staircases.

"Do you see Jane anywhere?" Andromeda asked Holly loudly over the frantic chatter.

"No!" Holly turned around. "Do you?

"I don't. Do you think she's alright?"

"No reason for her not to be. She can take care of herself."

Andromeda turned to the girl next to her. "Lia, did you black out too?"

The girl, named Lia, turned to her. "Andy! You startled me! Yes, yes I did! That's so weird!"

She couldn't ask Lia anything else, as the girl shot off through the crowd in the direction of a boy that was beckoning for her and calling her name.

"She fainted too," Andromeda turned to Holly now. "I think the entire house was affected."

"There's no proof yet," Holly tried to refute her. "It might have happened to just a few of us."

"Would people be this panicked if that were the case?" Andromeda pointed out reasonably. "If not everyone, then a good portion of people blacked out."

She saw Regulus on the other side of the room, but he was by himself. Otto and Albus were nowhere to be seen and they were usually always with him.

"Should we go ask your boyfriend?" Holly smirked, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"No," Andromeda replied humourlessly. "He could fall off the roof of the tower for all I care."

However, he didn't even look at her, and the fact piqued her curiosity. However, she had more pressing matters at hand.

"We have to find Jane," she told Holly. "You search around the dorms. I'm going to take a look around the school. Hopefully she isn't too far."

"Aright."

With that, the two girls split towards their respective destinations.

Neither Otto, nor Albus had returned to the dorm after Regulus came back from his nervous rendez-vous with Andromeda.

He had not fainted, but that's not what he was worried about. Only the day before, he warned his best friends to be in the dorm by the evening and emphasized how important it was that they were there.

Now, they could be anywhere. They could have been killed, losing consciousness while coming down a staircase, or flying around on a broom...

At least Andromeda and Holly were fine, which allayed his worries by a small amount, but he needed to know what had happened to Otto and Albus, and needed to know as soon as possible. This is why he was frantically scouring the faces in the Common Room, as more and more people came from the dormitories.

Regulus could not stand the suspense any longer, as he was not able to see his quarries in the House. He made his way to the portrait hole, failing to notice Andromeda had left not even a minute ago.

He ran towards the Great Hall, hoping Otto and Albus were there, still disoriented and sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Arriving within minutes, he pushed one of the massive doors open. Unfortunately, the hall was empty, albeit the thousands of floating burning candles above.

The Quidditch pitch was his next destination. He doubled on the way back and turned right into the next corridor leading out of the school and into the grounds surrounding the stadium.

The cold, foreboding and starry night didn't stop him from running right for the blackish outline of the Quidditch pitch. He suddenly remembered Otto and Albus told him they were going to fly around for a little while before heading back inside, right before dinner. That, he thought, still offered ample time before tonight's events transpired...

As he ran, the image of an angry Andromeda burst forth in his mind again. Earlier in the library, he had lost his courage so suddenly - he thought she genuinely hated him. Still, he had tried to help her, and luckily, she was just fine...he might have to see to it that her well-being was not left to chance again.

Regulus reached the front gates of the stadium and ran the length of the narrow corridor that led to the field. By the moonlight, he could make out the stands, but being completely out of breath, collapsed on his knees onto the damp grass.

His heart raced, threatening to jump right out of his chest. Looking around wildly, he thought he saw the outline of two broomsticks lying on the ground by the base of one of the goalposts. With a last bout of strength, he rose to his feet and sprinted to the spot.

Indeed, he recognized Otto and Albus' brooms, but they were nowhere around to be found. Typically if they left, they locked up their brooms accordingly, just as all other Quidditch players did...something was out of place, if they didn't just fall from the sky.

"You're late," a sudden deep voice made him jump nearly ten feet in the air. Whipping his wand out, Regulus swerved on the spot, preparing to meet the threat.

"Put that away," the voice said. He heard two sets of hooves coming closer.

"Who are you?" Regulus asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"My name is Bane." By the light of the moon, Regulus finally made out the shape of a centaur.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," Bane replied patiently. "It is about the interests above me, whose agent I am tonight. It is about what they want."

"What are you talking about!" Regulus was rapidly losing his patience.

"Calm down, kid," Bane sounded terribly procedural about this little exchange. "Your friends are safe. Including that girl."

"Otto and Albus? What have you done to them!"

"Nothing, so far. However, they will suffer should you fail to fulfill our demands."

"Demands?" Regulus was distracted for a moment. "What demands?"

"That you stop being so nosy. Consider this a warning. You poking around is interfering with our plans. As for your friends, you will see them, eventually."

"What do you mean, eventually?" Regulus immediately became more suspicious. "You said it was only a warning. And what do you mean poking around? I have no idea what I'm supposed to be poking into!"

"You received the note yesterday, kid. You were awake. This is the first problem. You told your two friends to be back in your dormitory, which is unacceptable...your first lesson is to learn to keep your mouth shut. Do abide by it in the future."

"What is this all about?" Regulus could no longer suppress his frustration. "Tell me, before I hex you!"

"You'll be dead the moment you try," Bane said very calmly. "Now, do pass on the news to Andromeda that Jane will be with us for the time being."

"What does she have to do with this?" Regulus asked forcefully. "Leave her out of this, whatever it is."

"Oh, no, she is very necessary," the centaur grimaced. "You will find out just how much in due time."

"I promise you now, I will kill you," Regulus spat vindictively. "For doing this to my friends. I will kill you."

"Oh, don't blame me," Bane smiled confidently. "Look, there they go now," he pointed to the other side of the stadium.

Indeed, as Regulus saw, two other centaurs were galloping away, one bearing the unconscious forms of otto and Albus on its back and the other ferrying Jane at the heels of the first.

"Well, we've had a good talk," Bane trotted around to face Regulus. "But I shall be going now. Do keep in touch, old chap!"

With that, the mysterious centaur reared on his hind legs and ran full speed in the same direction to catch up with his comrades in crime.

Regulus stood dumbfounded. What he had witnessed just now made no sense whatsoever. He was threatened for no good reason. Based on what he was told, whoever was behind this kidnapping apparently also watched him closely. In other words, he or she had agents in the school.

The prospect really frightened Regulus. Everything he did, maybe even thought, someone knew about it. Furthermore, what had Jane done to be kidnapped? He knew her, she was an intelligent girl, very nice and friendly...maybe she was given the role of a ransom note?

Right at the moment, he decided to find Andromeda and talk to her. This was the best choice at the moment, seeing both of them were affected by the circumstances and there was no way she would know about it unless he told her.

Turning around and still trying to control his anger, he sprinted back in the direction of the castle. Yet, not even out the stadium hallway, he collided head on with another person and the resultant force sent him flying back.

He hit the stone paving hard, landing on his elbow. His head snapped back and almost hit the stone - thankfully he managed to roll on his side, thus preventing any brain damage, but his neck took the brunt of the force as it was compressed painfully...

"Damn it," he whispered, as he came to a rest and made a first attempt to rise again. "Will you watch where you're going, you git!" he snapped through clenched teeth. One tooth in particular felt suspiciously loose.

"Shut it, you overgrown windbag!" came a girl's voice. "You should have seen me first. Thanks to you, I think I broke my arm!"

Luckily, his own elbow was in working order, albeit still pounding with pain and beginning to turn sore.

His head was still spinning from the impact, but he thought he recognized Andromeda's voice. "Fine, I'll take you to the hospital wing," he said. "Can you walk? Let me help you."

"I'm fine!" the girl snapped on her own turn, but the moment she made her first step, she keeled dangerously to the left.

"Your ankle begs to differ," Regulus observed and came up to put his injured arm around her waist, while his other held her arm around his neck.

"I'm fine," she proceeded to re-iterate, struggling against his grasp.

To no avail, she gave up and accepted Regulus' help. Limping, they slowly made it up the path towards the castle doors.

"Bloody cold tonight," the girl said after about a minute of silence.

"I know. I've got a loose tooth. Don't make me talk too much." Indeed, the coppery taste of blood was beginning to fill his mouth.

The castle doors loomed closer and opened of their own accord to accept the injured duo. Once they arrived in the pool of light and passed the threshold, Andromeda turned to step more carefully on the second stair coming down into the entrance hall, when she turned and her eyes saw Regulus.

"_You!_" she gasped. "I collided into you!"

"Well, now that we're introduced, I like you too," Regulus replied sarcastically.

"Leave me alone, right now!" she protested loudly.

"This isn't helping anybody, including you," he told her without reservation, but she picked up on the note of tiredness in his voice. "Now, come on, we both need medical attention."

She hated the fact his logic was unbeatable. He was right, Madam Pomfrey did need to look at her broken arm and twisted ankle...

"I can barely bend my arm and I carried you all the way up here with it. Now cut me some slack, and let's go, before my elbow falls off."

Trying to ignore her own pain, she limped grudgingly back into Regulus' embrace and the two of them continued on their journey to end this eventful night...

**A/N: I've set myself up...let's see where this thing goes...**


	7. Magnitude

**A/N: Let the story unfold...**

**Chapter VII: Magnitude**

Surprisingly, they found the hospital wing to be overwhelmed with students. Through the crowd waiting in the hallway Regulus saw the staff, led by a nearly panicked Madam Pomfrey, darting around the extent of the hospital. Evidently, demand was high for some reason...

"How are you feeling?" he turned to Andromeda.

She turned to him, ashen-faced. "I've been better."

"Here, let me immobilize your arm," Regulus said, as he reached for his wand.

"No!" she protested. "I can take care of myself!"

"Right, you were going to crawl up here, like the hero you are," Regulus patronized her. "Now, stand still."

He held out her arm at its full length and she winced at the pain. "Relax," he said. "It'll only take a second."

Indeed, it did. Within a moment, the icy feeling of the immobilization, or freezing, charm spread through the length of her arm.

She looked at him with a mixture of confrontation and sympathy in her eyes. "Thank you."

The simple statement was sufficient; they fell into a comfortable silence and sat down side by the side on the floor, awaiting their turn.

Around them, people were seemingly chattering about a single topic – blacking out. Regulus found this immensely curious and decided to occupy his time by listening to a nearby pair of girls talking about it.

"What did you see?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," the other fourth-year shrugged her shoulders. "It's as if I was there, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," the first one scratched the back of her head. "What'd you see?"

"I was in a big room. Then, this man came to me and he was tall and thin. He told me I had won an honourable mention. I have no idea what it means, but then there was this thunderous applause around me afterwards."

"Well, you obviously won an award," her friend reasoned. "What else do you remember?"

"I'm not sure," the other girl rejoined. "I think there was a date somewhere..." she screwed her face in concentration, trying to recall the detail.

"We can ask Madam Pomfrey for a remembrance potion afterward. How's your knee, by the way?"

"Still throbbing. I must have hit it against the edge of the bed when I fainted."

"I'll stay with you, don't worry."

"Thanks," the girl replied. "Oh, but you didn't tell me – what did you see?"

"I have no idea how to interpret it either," her friend started off right away. "But there was a boy next to me, and he held me in his arms. I have no idea who he was, but it felt so right...you know that feeling, when everything is in its place and nothing could possibly go wrong? Something akin to that."

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere beside the lake on the grounds...it was a really nice and warm day, too."

"Hmm, do you remember any dates?"

"None, really. If I trust my gut feeling, I'd tell you it's at some point in the future. I had the distinct impression that it was something that's going to happen to me at some point in the future."

"You saw the future?" the other girl's eyes widened.

"I didn't say I did, I just told you I had that feeling."

"Still..." the contemplative quality in her voice did not go away.

Regulus tuned out of their conversation at this point, intrigued by the prospect that had just arisen. He had regarded this whole incident as a bad dream and nothing more. Yet, now he knew that more people had been affected, maybe even the entire school.

If he indeed saw the future, the prospect thrilled and scared him at once. Scenes from what he remembered played back in his mind. On deeper consideration, what he saw was not really a very good cause for optimism.

Admitting it to himself, what he saw positively made him shudder. He did not recognize the setting, but wherever it was, he was in the middle of a ferocious battle: curses were flying everywhere, screams of pain mixed with the spellfire and to his right there were several bodies he could not recognize. Looking down at his shoes, he remembered standing in a pool of blood. In the next moment, he recalled the ghastly green streak of death coming with all speed towards him...

"Regulus!" a voice snapped him out of the engrossing memory.

"Oh!" he jumped. "Andromeda, it's just you. Good." He sounded relieved.

"You spaced out there for a good two minutes," she told him. "What's going on?"

His eyes locked with hers, but then he quickly looked away. "Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing," she persisted. "Tell me."

"What's it to you, anyway," he turned defensive.

"It's affecting you as much as it is me," she snapped back. "It's pointless to fight about this."

Regulus was forced to concede the point. "Fine, I'll tell you."

She looked at him expectantly. "I saw a battle. I was in the middle of it. Don't know where or why I was there, but I was about to be killed. I saw an Avada Kedavra coming towards me..."

He shuddered again, and stopped short.

Andromeda's jaw dropped. What she recalled –

"I saw you getting killed," she whispered.

"What?"

"I saw you getting killed," she repeated faintly, trying to convince herself more than him.

"How?" Regulus could not comprehend the possibility.

"I don't know," Andromeda slowly regained her composure and her reason finally kicked in. "We must have been at the same place."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "but somehow, our visions are intertwined."

"I can't believe it," he stated. "You seeing me die?"

"Say what you will, this is what I saw," she looked straight at him

They both fell silent for the moment.

"Do you remember seeing a date, time, or anything of the sort?" Regulus asked her at length.

Andromeda heard him and thought hard to recall the scenes.

"I think it was sometime in February of next year. I can't remember the exact day."

"February," Regulus repeated. "That's almost six months from now."

"Yeah," Andromeda affirmed thoughtfully.

"You reckon we saw the future?"

"How should I know?" she raised her shoulders. "But I can't rule it out."

"_Will everyone please assemble in the Great Hall as soon as possible! This is an urgent notice! Everyone, please assemble in the Great Hall as soon as possible!"_

The loud notice startled everyone waiting outside of the hospital wing, including Regulus and Andromeda.

"Now, of all times," she grumbled. "How am I supposed to go there with a broken foot!"

"Well, that's why I'm here," Regulus smirked. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Put me down, damn it!" Andromeda protested.

"I can, but what then?" Regulus told her. "You're my sideshow for the trip and I don't want to carry your heavy behind all the way to the Great Hall."

She hated when he was right, but his last remark would eventually be avenged, she promised herself mentally. At least, the scowl on her face could stay.

"How's the leg?" Regulus asked as they approached the staircase.

"Can't feel it. You froze it, remember?" she told him rhetorically.

"Precisely why," he replied. "You know the charm eventually wears off."

She did not look forward to the moment that it did.

Their injured throng of students finally limped through the doors of the Great Hall and dispersed throughout their respective tables.

Professor McGonagall was at the headmaster's desk and the worry on her aged face was pronounced.

"Quiet down, quiet down," her magnified voice rang through the expanse of the hall. "Quiet down!"

The chatter slowly faded away.

"I apologize for the inconvenience this assembly may have caused each and every one of you. Yet, the matter at hand cannot wait."

The students were anxious to know what she was referring to and not one eye strayed from her.

"Everyone in this school blacked out at precisely the same moment," she revealed the shocking news to an immediate follow-up of a collective gasp from the student body.

"The cause so far remains unknown," she spoke louder to cross the rising chatter once again. "If anyone has any relevant information, he or she is urged to come forward and share it. The people responsible for this will not go unpunished."

"As such," she continued, "A number of measures have been put in place by the faculty to limit the risk posed, should this happen again."

The idea of it happening again fundamentally terrified every individual present.

"Given the dozen fatalities we have suffered as a consequence, no student is permitted to travel unaccompanied anywhere in the school or the grounds. All students are to move in pairs at the very least."

Fatalities? Andromeda felt a chill go down her spine. Something sinister was certainly at work in the school.

"All trips of Hogesmeade have been postponed until further notice," McGonagall continued. "The house elves employed by the school have been authorized to use Dark Detectors throughout the fullest extent of the school to find any threats coming from questionable objects. That being said, your dorms may be searched at a moment's notice without your knowledge or approval."

"Lessons are going to proceed as planned, so will assignments and examinations. There will be no exceptions made, with the exclusion of another blackout."

"Students are to report suspicious activity or unidentified trespassers to any faculty member immediately. Given the significance of the event, we cannot take any risks."

"Any questions?"

Not one hand went up in the air. McGonagall was completely serious in every word she spoke, and as such, there were no protests.

Regulus was uncharacteristically nervous, fidgeting from time to time and sweeping back his locks repeatedly. Andromeda picked up on his behaviour and even though she knew the kidnappings of their friends were taxing him significantly, she had the feeling there was something else bothering him.

The charms on her ankle and forearm were beginning to lose their hold and she was starting to feel twinges of pain. Unfortunately, she also was not versed in how to apply the charm herself, so she needed to attract Regulus' attention; however, even more unfortunately, he was sitting opposite her.

Luckily, she could kick him under the table. Positioning herself so that her left foot was in a striking position, she managed to kick him in the shin.

Regulus twisted his face at the sudden pain, but managed to keep himself from uttering a sound. He turned to Andromeda, silently furious. "What!" he mouthed.

"The charm," she whispered, pointing to her arm and gesturing to her foot.

His expression changed at once. "Hold on."

Regulus manoeuvred to reach for his wand and once managing to do discreetly so, directed the spellfire under the table, and successfully accomplished what he was asked, until –

"Mr. Malfoy!" the headmistress' voice rang through the Great Hall. "Are you performing magic under these circumstances?"

However, Regulus remains as calm as deep water. "I'm doing it for Andromeda, Professor McGonagall. She has a broken arm and ankle. It's only a freezing charm."

He remained looking straight at the aged professor, and on her end, she admired his honestly. "Very well. Take her to the Hospital Wing immediately. Any other students who need medical attention need to depart now. This assembly is over and all aforementioned rules are now in effect."

Andromeda made a move to rise to her feet. "Just wait," Regulus chided her immediately. I'll come around."

"You're not levitating me again," she protested.

"Oh, relax," he said. "How else do you expect we get to the Hospital Wing?"

"We walk." There was a certain finality in her voice.

"Not likely," he shook his head. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Much to her displeasure, Andromeda found herself floating horizontally in the air once again and drifting towards their common destination.

"You are going to pay for this," she threatened him.

"You and your broken bones will make me pay," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Don't try to move too much."

Several minutes later, they were at the entrance of the hospital wing, ironically before anyone else had arrived. Madam Pomfrey was inside, already tending to her existing patients.

"Come on in!" she beckoned them inside once she saw them. "I have a spare bed. Hurry now!"

Andromeda and Regulus entered the ward and Madam Pomfrey pointed Regulus to drop Andromeda on a bed near the corner of the room. That he did, very carefully, which in turn surprised Andromeda. She did not expect this kind of care from him...

The motherly nurse immediately hustled over to the injured girl. She took out her wand and started drifting over the extent of Andromeda's body.

"Mhhm, twisted ankle, broken arm, some bruising," she said more to herself than the other two, "nothing unusual. You'll be here for a fortnight at most, Ms. Potter."

"Anything I should do?" Regulus asked the nurse.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, that's quite alright, I can handle all that is required. You have done well enough to immobilize the affected areas. If you wish, you can come see Ms. Potter in the morning."

"That won't be necessary," Andromeda said quickly. Inexplicably, she was beginning to feel really embarrassed in front of Regulus, keeping in mind all the help he had given her.

"I think I will," he said. "There is something her and I need to talk about tomorrow as it is. It might as well be on the way out."

She thought she knew what he meant. Regardless, she would need to regain some of the forcefulness in her attitude before then...

"Alright, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey came to her with an ominously hissing bottle, "open up."

Regulus went back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking over what had happened today. He still needed to recover his friends and Andromeda hers. Keeping in mind the common threat, they needed to do it together. His instinct advised him against alerting the authorities. He didn't know how far up this threat went. Also, the note he received prior unsettled him. Somehow he was a pawn in this whole intrigue, but it escaped him as to who was behind it and what his purpose would be. That is, he felt a complete loss of control and the prospect frightened him fundamentally. For starters, then, it would be a good idea to bury the hatchet with Andromeda completely and cooperate, starting in the morning...

**A/N: I'm feeling this is going to be a slow-burn story...you like the idea? **


	8. Forging Bridges

**A/N: The fun continues...**

**Chapter VIII: Forging Bridges**

That night, Regulus did not manage to fall soundly asleep. He awoke on multiple occasions, his mind full of Andromeda, but even more so, worrying over what he was supposed to do to rescue their friends. Walking into centaur territory was nothing less than wilful suicide and he knew that very well.

Amidst these thoughts, he glanced out the window to see the horizon beginning to turn punk. He thought he might be able to catch at least an hour of sleep, before the Hospital Wing opened for visitors.

Yet, it was not meant to be. An unfounded frustration suddenly arose within him, and throwing aside the covers, he sat up on his bed.

Maybe it was a better idea to do it alone. Exposing Andromeda to the risk of being injured, or worse, killed on a rescue mission that was almost based on a whim, was not something he was willing to do. All the same, he would have to talk to her and convince her of this viewpoint. On the other hand, he knew that she would never accept the proposal. At the same time, she was admittedly smarter than him when the question came to magic, but he was the more powerful one. Perhaps, he thought to himself, they could find a way to cooperate.

Regulus shook his head of the thought. Something had possessed him. No, he would stick to preventing Andromeda from going with him. Risking her life was selfish, above all else, and he did not see himself as a selfish person, despite the presence of a seemingly overbearing ego...

The restlessness that gripped him meant trying to sleep would be a futile exercise, so he stood up and dressed, before going down to the common room to enjoy another half hour of peace and quiet, ahead of the day starting for all the other Gryffindors.

Then another fancy struck him. He thought it more sensible to wait in front of the doors of the hospital wing. That way, he was first in line, should other students be concerned just as him to see their injured friends.

Deciding impulsively on the decision, his legs carried him out of the portrait hole and towards his destination. As he expected, the doors were closed, but there were a few students out front, some restless and others falling asleep on their feet. He checked his watch once again and counted seven minutes to six-thirty...

Seeing Andromeda again made him nervous. He would have to promise her he would return, when there was no guarantee he would. Was that fair? In his mind, completely...

What would he do? Snatching three students from the hands of centaurs – he smiled to himself, realizing the impossibility of the task.

"Visiting hours have begun," came a squeaky voice from the door, as one of Hogwarts' house elves emerged in the entrance. "Please line up, tell me yours name and I shall lets you in!"

Regulus deliberately chose to hang behind at the end of the line. He wanted to think over what he was going to say...

"Sir?" the house elf prompted him. "Sir?"

He looked down at the little creature for two seconds, uncomprehending. "Malfoy. Regulus Malfoy."

"Is Sir Malfoy feeling fine?" the elf focused its bulbous eyes on the thoughtful student.

"Yeah, just a sore elbow, is all," Regulus waved him off. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

The elf did not wait for him to finish, but had already dashed off to find an available nurse. Regulus sighed, but focused his thoughts on the girl at hand, and directed his steps to the corner of the room, where he could see her.

Andromeda was still soundly asleep. He hesitated about waking her up, but tried nudging her gently none-the-less. She groaned in her slumber.

"Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy! I has a nurse!"

The excited elf's voice nearly startled Regulus out of his skin. Also, he no longer had to worry about waking Andromeda, because she almost jumped to the ceiling herself...

"Whatsgoingon!" she panicked, halfway between trying to gain her bearings and the disorientation that followed her rude awakening.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," the young nurse turned beet red, as she stammered her apologies over and over.

"Did Kingston do something bad!" the elf pointed at himself, grabbed his long ears and his bulbous eyes welled up...he was about ready to punish himself.

"No, no, Kingston, you did nothing wrong," Regulus was quick to intervene. "You did nothing wrong."

The house elf visibly calmed down, but remained edgy.

"Miss Potter, are you feeling alright?" the nurse asked Andromeda, who in her own turn was calm, but looked grouchy for being awakened so suddenly.

"Yes," she said in a hard tone.

"I see the swelling is going down," the nurse's professionalism was not affected in the slightest. "It should go down completely by the end of the day."

"Thanks," Andromeda sounded more genuine this time. "Can I leave before class?"

"That is possible," the nurse nodded, "but it is our policy that someone has to be with you. We don't take broken bones lightly, you know."

"Oh, of course," Andromeda nodded. "I'll just go with Regulus here."

"Very good," the nurse nodded. "Now you, Mr. Malfoy. I hear you have an injured elbow that needs attention."

"Well, it is nothing significant," Regulus tried to wave her off. "I'll be just on my way with Andromeda now."

"No, I'm afraid I cannot allow that," the nurse shook her head. "You're staying until I find what's wrong with it."

Regulus groaned inwardly. He did not want to be examined.

"Stretch out your arm," came the first order. He obliged, and the wand drifted the length of his arm.

"Just as I thought, a stretched muscle. Hold on for a moment and don't move."

The nurse muttered a spell under her breath and Regulus grimaced as his skin crawled with a strange feeling that turned cold, then hot, then stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"All done!" the nurse said. "Don't let me catch you in here too soon again!"

"I hope so too," he eyed her suspiciously.

"Have a nice day and take care of Miss Potter," she said before walking off to attend to her other daily duties.

"Ready to do?" he turned to Andromeda.

"You won't even let me change, will you," she chastised him. "Hold on for a moment, and turn around!"

"As if you have anything to hide." A playful smile danced on his lips as he said those words.

Andromeda was scandalized, but found the thought strangely flattering. "Yes! Yes I do! Now do it, before I hex you!"

He was trying hard not to voice another sarcastic remark, but still turned his back to Andromeda. "Let me know when you're ready."

Too bad she forgot about the mirror he was now facing...needless to say, he found it very difficult to remain as still as possible...

"All right, I'm finished," she called out to him.

How he wished the opposite were true. Regardless, he faced her.

"Why are you so red?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No reason, no reason at all," he said quickly. "Let's go, before you catch some other sickness loose in this place!"

He grabbed her by the hand and hurried her out in front of him. Thankfully, she didn't take notice of the mirror...

"Wait a moment," she resisted as soon as they were in the hallway. "What are you on about!"

His brain slowly ground back into gear. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

Regulus looked around. "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk about it. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she inquired, her patience beginning to wear.

"Just trust me," he turned to her. "It's really important."

They mounted the stairs all the way to the seventh floor of the school and Regulus led Andromeda in front of a blank stretch of wall.

"This is the Room of Requirement," she observed. "Why are we here?"

"Because we need a private place to talk," he explained.

Moments later they walked into a lavishly decorated room, with an enormous burning fireplace, two very comfortable couch chairs, a wall library to the left of the entrance and an exquisitely carved marble table on the right. Right underneath their feet was a thick red and gold square carpet. Between the two couch chairs there was a smaller wooden table, supporting two steaming cups of peppermint tea.

"Shall we?" he offered the entrance to her ahead of him.

She still didn't trust him, but took the offer anyway and walked in. He followed and closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat," he instructed her. "It might make it easier."

She could almost feel the seriousness coming from his body language. This meant he was not trying to fool her in any way, but really trying to tell her something important. As such, she did not object and occupied one of the armchairs.

"Are you finally going to tell me what this is all about?" she asked him again.

"In a moment." Regulus took the cup of tea in his hand and took in the peppermint flavour before sipping it for the first time.

"It's about Jane," he began. "She has been kidnapped."

Andromeda was dumbstruck. "What?"

"You heard me. She has been kidnapped. I saw it happen."

"You saw it happen?" her eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, you saw it happen?"

Regulus was growing a bit more restless, as he felt the weight of the task ahead fall on his shoulders again.

"It was yesterday, right before I ran into you in the tunnel. The centaurs took them."

"What centaurs?" Andromeda grew from untrusting to confused.

"His name is Bane," Regulus explained. "Yesterday, I was in the Quidditch pitch. Two other centaurs were present; one was carrying Otto and Albus and the other had Jane on his back. That's all I saw, before they all galloped into the Forbidden Forest."

"Wait, Jane has been kidnapped?"

"I would have told you sooner – "

"You would have told me sooner!" Andromeda erupted, almost swiping her cup of tea clean off the table between them. "You should have told me immediately and I could have done something about it!"

"Yeah, limped your way to death in the Forbidden Forest, real smart," he said, but there was no trace of humour in his voice.

She really preferred not to be on the receiving end of his instances of brutal honesty...

"Anything else you're forgetting to tell me?"

"No, except for the bit I kept last," he replied. "I'm going alone. You're not coming with me?"

She was outraged for the consecutive time this morning. "Not coming with you! Who do you think you're talking to!"

"The emotional Andromeda," his expression did not change in the slightest. "It's too dangerous."

"Well, what do you expect!" she steamed on. "This is why I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not," his jaw tensed and his right fist clenched, as he stood up to make his point more impressive. "You're staying here, where it's safe."

She was indignant at this point. Jumping herself, Andromeda pulled her arm back and slapped Regulus clean across the face.

"That's Jane you're asking me to put in your hands," she said icily. "I can't allow it. There is no way. It's pathetic seeing you pretend to be high, mighty and noble."

He reeled from the slap and looked her straight in the eyes. "You still don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" her anger was giving way to frustration.

He approached her closer. "It's my fault. Therefore, it's on me."

"It's your fault?" Now she was genuinely surprised.

"It is," he nodded. "I saw them take Jane and my best friends. I could have done something about it and called Bane's bluff."

"I still won't stay behind," her voice grew softer.

"Look, I – "

"Be quiet," she put her finger on his lips. "We leave as soon as possible."

Regulus paced around his dorm, completely flabbergasted. Andromeda had managed to disarm him completely and change his mind.

He had no idea how she did it. Whether it was her intelligence, charm, presence, or combination of all of those that transformed his thinking...

His mind was divided between consuming itself with thoughts of her and focusing on the arduous task at hand.

Back in the Room of Requirement, when she slapped him, it hurt – yet, not him, but he felt as if his words had hurt her, taken something personal from her by trying to exclude her from his designs upon the centaurs.

He knew of Otto's interest in Jane, so a part of him hoped his friend would find sufficient motivation to at least be resourceful enough to unwittingly help him and Andromeda, once their rescue operation began.

Yet the prospect of facing a loaded crossbow by himself scared him. In a way, Andromeda was more than additional intellectual and magical help to the mission. She just might help keep him courageous and resolute – not that he would ever admit that to her.

In the end, he knew she was right. Despite the earlier fiery exchange, she was involved as much as he was, it was not fair depriving her of a chance to help recover a mutual group of friends and finally, the rational voice in his head told him he needed her help.

Now his thoughts turned to the logistics of the mission itself. It had been in his head for a fortnight, but he had not thought about the complexities of it at all.

They would have to make sure their absence was not noticed, at least for a while. If they snuck out under the cover of darkness and made it to the cover of the Forbidden Forest, they were safe from faculty scrutiny until they returned.

That is, if they returned. Chills ran down the length of his spine once again.

He considered taking one of the secret passageways to Hogesmeade. The trips to the school had been cancelled, but he doubted any sentries had been put on watch at the two tunnels he knew led to the village. If they did run across house elves, they could be easily intimidated into silence.

The other difficulty, the same voice in his head objected, was staying safe within the Forbidden Forest. Knowing that it was ominous even during the daylight hours, there was no guarantee on how long it would take them to find the living space of the centaurs, potentially avoid their traps and recover their friends, all the while watching for all the other dangers the forest offered.

What about the night? He had no camping equipment to speak of, and conjuring spells were not his strongest suit. The more pressing question, however, was that of food and he wondered if he could bribe a house elf into preparing week-long provisions for them without anyone noticing...

Andromeda's mother, Hermione, would probably skin him alive if he ever told her how he was intending to use house elves. Interestingly, Andromeda was not as vehement about them, but she still disliked it when they were treated badly. He hoped she wouldn't mind it, since the end justified the means perfectly in this case.

Should he take a Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook with him? Regulus fancied himself a capable fighter, but there was persistent rumour around the school and even in London, when he was last there, about the various Dark elements harbouring under the cover of the Forbidden Forest. They could run into an unexpected struggle very suddenly.

Maybe if he shared everything he had thought about with Andromeda, she would not be as snappish with him. He hoped, for the sake of the journey, that they did not fight. Even if she managed to infuriate him with her persistence and stubbornness, he could not forgive himself if she was hurt or killed. This is why he remained edgy about accepting her company on this trip...

**A/N: Chapter 8 done...you can guess where we're going next.**


	9. Cry for Me

**A/N: Story is getting interesting, no?**

**Chapter IX: Cry for Me **

They were supposed to meet tonight by the ancient oak on the lakeshore. The sun disk was sinking behind the horizon of the Forbidden Forest and Regulus was growing increasingly restless. He wasn't sure if Andromeda would show up, despite her promise the previous evening.

His worries were not justified. He saw two figures coming down the slope towards him. One silhouette he recognized as Andromeda, but the other alluded him. Warning bells rang once more in the back of his head…yet, this was in their mutual interest, so she would not do anything against him.

As they approached, he recognized Holly. At once he was relieved, but also concerned, because he had no idea how effective she could be in a confrontation.

"Evening," Andromeda waved at him.

"Hey," he returned sceptically. "You told Holly?"

"Yes, she has a right to know," she told him testily.

"Jane is my friend too," Holly rejoined with vigour. "You should have told me!"

"You would listen to me?" Regulus turned to her with a knowing smile.

"Touche," she looked down.

Andromeda knew he was worried on the inside, but his outward confidence rarely showed it. She admired this quality of his, but at the same time managed to significantly annoy her.

"Enough," her constant underlying impatience rose to the surface, "how are we going to find the centaurs?"

"I think I know," Regulus offered. "I figured it out last night."

"What did you figure out?" Andromeda decided to entertain him for a change.

"Centaurs are generally independent, proud creatures, if you remember from Care of Magical Creatures class. I think Hagrid said something about them letting their young venture by themselves to gain the proper experience," he screwed up his face in the attempt to remember.

"What of it?"

"Well, we kidnap one of their young, it's going to start calling for help and we wait to be found."

"That's suicide!" Andromeda was appalled. "Is it all you came up with?"

"You have a better idea?" he fixed on her.

"As a matter of fact, we can track them," she grasped at straws on her own turn, trying to sound convincing. "It has to be a better idea than making bait out of ourselves."

"I think," Holly piped up somewhat timidly, "Regulus has the better idea here."

Andromeda was taken by surprise. "You're siding with him?"

"Obviously," Regulus said forcefully before Holly could say a word. "but that's not the point. You and I have to trust one another if we're to achieve anything tonight."

She mentally chided herself for becoming confrontational with him once again.

"Fine," her tone calmed. "Let's work together on this."

"Good," Regulus nodded. "We can finally move forward."

"How do we make sure we don't get lost?" Holly asked fearfully. "There is a lot of danger in there…"

"We know the compass spell. The castle is due east. If all else fails, we keep going east, but it's a risk we're going to have to take," Regulus said quickly. He was nervous about this as much as the girls.

"Let's get lost," Andromeda said sarcastically from the rear, as the trio headed into the foreboding darkness.

"Don't" Holly's voice trembled.

Nerves were taut enough already. "Just be on the lookout for any centaurs," Regulus snapped.

The three of them fell silent as they progressed further down the path. Fortunately, the sparse undergrowth made for a relatively easy journey. Their lighted wandtips were the only illumination in the sea of darkness, yet it was possible to see faint shapes not too far ahead.

"Did you hear that!" Holly suddenly breathed, startling the other two in the process.

"What!" they wheeled around simultaneously, scanning the dim surroundings with pointed wands.

"It was a growl," the frightened girl said. "A distinct growl."

"Werewolves, you think?" Andromeda now betrayed a note of fear in her voice.

"Possibly," Regulus murmured, barely audibly. "Let's keep going. I don't want to stick around and find out."

More vigilant than before, they continued their journey, careful to step quietly in the otherwise deadly quiet night. Around them, leaves were rustling, but that was a consequence of the wind and nothing more, each of them secretly hoped.

"Hold on," Regulus raised his wand to signal the other two to stop.

By the wandlight, Regulus could make out two dark shapes not too far ahead of him. One seemed to be motionless on the ground, while the other was bent over it, presumably feeding. He could feel the perspiration condensing on his brow. Maybe they should wait until the creature left –

"Get behind that log," he pointed out the fallen tree to the girls, from where he hoped they would be well hidden, while still being able to observe their quarry.

Extinguishing their respective wandtips, the three of them crouched behind the log, leaving the scene in front of them to be played only by the moonlight that came from gaps in the broken clouds.

"Do you think it will find us?" Holly whispered frightfully.

"Yeah, if you don't keep your mouth shut," Andromeda snapped quietly.

Regulus paid them no attention, but instead focused his attention on the animal in front of him. He couldn't quite place what it was until –

The creature reared on its hind legs and the howl that escaped it chilled him to the bone. Fear crawled all over his skin, regardless of the cold night. He watched with horror, as the werewolf plunged towards his prey and bit down on the throat.

Another agonized howl told him the victim was another werewolf. It pierced the night air, but then gradually faded, as the other werewolf's life left him with his breath.

After he was dead, the killer rose back on his hind legs and sniffed the air carefully. Regulus was filled with a foreboding feeling that he may well find them, as they were not outside of his range…

The werewolf slowly turned on the spot and stepped in their direction indeed. Holly was petrified, eyes wide open, starring at the terrifying creature and unable to utter a sound. Regulus instinctively turned towards Andromeda and they locked gazes.

"Take Holly and run as fast as you can," he instructed quietly. "I'll hold him off."

"He'll kill all of us anyway," she objected, just as quietly.

"Won't you rather have a chance?" his eyes glanced from Andromeda to the werewolf and back. "On my count – "

"Not at your expense," she protested a little bit more audibly.

"One – " the werewolf was now certainly heading for them, quickening his pace as he did so.

"You're crazy," Andromeda was visibly beginning to panic.

"Two – "

She grabbed Holly by the wrist. "No, no, don't do this – "

"_Go!_" Regulus shouted. "Expelliarmus!"

The force of the spell caught the werewolf unawares and he flew quite a distance backward, landing roughly on his side close to his dead counterpart.

Andromeda wanted to scream, but out of sheer horror she could not make a sound. Beside her, Holly was whimpering uncontrollably. All that she knew was that her hand was fast around Holly's wrist and the two of them were sprinting for their lives in the first direction their eyes saw.

The werewolf rose drunkenly to his feet and shook off the daze from the fall. He focused on Regulus once again; growlingly threateningly, he inched forward, poising himself for a pounce on the unfortunate fifth year.

"Incendio!| Regulus aimed right at the log the three of them were hiding behind earlier. He hoped if he set it alight, the werewolf would be shocked enough to retreat.

It failed. The wood was too damp to catch fire. Sensing the fear, the werewolf came closer.

"Expelliarmus!" Regulus tried the earlier spell, but this time the werewolf was prepared. The red beam of light narrowly missed him as he jumped aside.

"Pro – "

It was too late. The beast jumped and struck Regulus heavily. Landing on his back, he tried to raise his arms to block his face, while not losing his wand.

He felt a claw slash at his leg. The werewolf was trying to immobilize him completely.

"Expeli – "

His latest attempt was cut short when he was thrown in the air, landed roughly on his side and rolled over painfully. The consequent pain was highly indicative of several broken ribs…

It hurt to breathe. He attempted to sit up and face his opponent. The werewolf must have sensed his impending victory, because he was not trying to hurry now. Walking slowly and deliberately, he approached Regulus. The young wizard saw, with dismay, his wand simply being kicked aside. He was not adept at wandless magic and reaching his wand was now impossible.

"Impedimenta!" came a voice somewhere from the side. With a jolt, Regulus realized Andromeda was somewhere close by.

For the second time that night, the werewolf was thrown back, only this time a lot more violently. Somehow, he managed to land on his feet, however, and wildly looked around for the unfortunate newcomer.

"_Andromeda! Run!"_ Regulus half-rasped, half-shouted, as he struggled to engulf enough air for the girl to hear him; he could not bear it if she were killed, and if he had to pay the price, so be it.

The werewolf seemed intent on finishing him off before moving on to Andromeda. For this purpose, it covered the few dozen feet between itself and Regulus extremely quickly. He glanced the two rows of yellow teeth opening above him and the foul breath that followed. The werewolf's two front paws had pinned him on either side, but he still had a few inches to manoeuvre. In a last ditch effort, he turned on his good side, just as the jaws came down.

They clamped on his upper arm. He clenched his teeth to stifle the shout from the pain, on the one side coming from the broken ribs, and now the screaming pain from his new wound.

He was ready to die. Through his blurry vision, he thought he saw hoofs galloping in his direction, and right before he blacked out, a great weight fell upon him, crashing the broken ribs further, as it rolled off next to him….

The last conscious thought he had was for Andromeda to be all right…

"We can't fix the punctured lung. He'll die if we don't get him to the school as soon as possible."

Regulus slowly drifted into consciousness. He opened his eyes.

By his blurry vision, he found himself lying on a rather comfortable platform in a clearing surrounded y torch fires. Overlooking him were two centaurs who were more preoccupied with the conversation between them than paying attention to him.

"How do you propose we carry him? Any movement and he will die too."

He groaned, trying to vocalize his presence.

"He's woken up!" one centaur almost reared from the surprise. "Go get Bane."

The other one galloped away without a word.

"How are you feeling?" the centaur turned to him.

"I've been better," Regulus rasped. He tried to turn on his right side, but a sharp pain shot up his left and he grimaced instinctively.

"Don't move," the centaur instructed him. "We fixed some of your ribs, but your lung is punctured. Try not to exert yourself."

"Oh, good," Regulus managed some sarcasm, even in his dire condition. "Where are Andromeda and Holly?"

"They're fine and under supervision," the centaur told him neutrally.

"What happened?" Regulus forced his memory, but all he could come up with was blacking out and the hoofs he saw right before.

"One of us sent an arrow through the werewolf's head," the centaur explained. "It killed him, but you suffered the brunt of it. Then we carried you here."

"How did you find us?"

"We followed you from the moment you entered the Forbidden Forest. As you might know, wizards don't stand a good chance in the forest without out assistance. Especially students."

"Where are my friends?" Regulus breathed out, indicating he needed to take a break and recover some of his strength, if he were to ask another question.

"They are safe," came the deep voice he recognized as Bane's.

Regulus looked up and met Bane's stern gaze.

"We are going to release them, as soon as our conditions have been met."

"What…conditions…" Regulus was still not quite up to par to speak normally.

"That you, nor your friends probe into what we're doing. Else you might not be so lucky next time."

"Probe into what?" the young wizard gained more confidence. "You kidnapped my friends!"

"The world is a lot bigger than you, boy," Bane told his condescendingly. "You should do well to understand that."

Regulus gave him the best furious look he could manage. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The less questions you ask, the better," Bane continued in the same tone, before he turned to the other two centaurs. "Prepare to take them all back to the school."

"But what about the first three?"

"Them too," Bane replied."We've held them long enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Regulus tried again.

"You're a pawn in a bigger plot, boy," Bane told him. "Like I said, you are better off not asking questions."

"You know that's not going to happen," Regulus managed a condescending smile of his own. "You might as well tell me. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

Bane was not intimidated in the least by Regulus' brashness. "Understand this. Right now, your life lies in my hands. I can kill you with no regret. Would you rather have that?"

"If that were the case, you would have let the werewolf finish me off."

"Granted, I could not allow that," Bane nodded. "All the same, your life is worthless to me."

"All the same, you need me," Regulus challenged him.

Bane did not reply. "Are we ready to go yet!" he roared at a centaur that passed by.

"My, my, my," Madam Pomfrey was beside herself when she saw Regulus and his injuries. "It's a wonder you're alive, a boy like you, you could have been killed! What were you thinking!"

The six of them had managed to return by dawn. The centaurs had seen them to the edge of the forest, and from there, Otto and Albus immobilized and levitated Regulus to the hospital wing. During the journey, he had fallen asleep once again and only woken up to find himself lying on a bed in the infirmary.

Otto, Albus and Jane had been treated for minor injuries, mostly scrapes and bruises from their spell as prisoners.

"It was worth the werewolf," Regulus said. "We succeeded."

The look of horror on Madam Pomrey's face was indescribable. "What werewolf?" she whispered.

"The one that bit my upper arm," Regulus showed her the bite marks on the left muscle.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Madam Pomfrey broke down once again. "This is certainly not good."

"Turning into a werewolf?" Regulus tried to lighten up the dismal mood. "It can't be that bad."

"You'll murder half the school, mate," Otto came up to him.

Holly's horrified expression rivalled Madam Pomfrey's at these words.

"There's a cure, I know it," Andromeda said. "It's derived from the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Yes, it is, Ms. Potter," Madam Pomfrey returned with a bottle of sickly green jello-like substance. "Incidentally, I don't have a stock of the potion. I know whom to contact for a batch, but it may take between two and three months to brew."

"I know," Andromeda replied thoughtfully. "What can we do to immobilize his transformation In the meanwhile?"

"We can't stop it, but Slughorn should have a batch of Wolfsbane we can use to turn him docile," Albus offered, as all heads turned to him.

"How do you know?"Andromeda grew suspicious of him at once.

"Because I know potions," Albus offered a smug smile to match her suspicion.

"Fine," the fiery girl settled down.

"How long before I'm on my feet?" Regulus turned to Madam Pomfrey,

"Three days, I think," the medical witch replied. "I have sealed your lung, but between that and your ribs, it will take two days fully to heal. Your arm is in no good shape either, because I have yet to fix the tendons and remove several stray teeth. Then there's the infected gash in your leg I have to see to."

"You have to remove stray teeth?" Regulus' eyes widened. "No wonder it hurts like a screaming Banshee."

"This bottle," MadamPomfrey pointed to the sickly green liquid, "is going to expedite the process of healing your injuries. You won't like it, but it is necessary."

"I can't wait," Regulus smiled sourly.

"We'll visit you mate, no worries," Albus punched him on his good shoulder.

"Ouch," Regulus could not suppress the pain that shot through him. "I'd love that."

"Sorry," Albus looked a little sheepish. "I'm sure the girls would be more than willing to join up."

"Maybe," Andromeda snapped, but her voice had lost its earlier sting when it came to all matters Regulus…

Holly flashed Regulus a smile. "I'll come."

"Me too," Jane promised. She had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole exchange.

All eyes turned to Andromeda. "Fine," she said, her tone a mixture of annoyance and acceptance. "I'll drop by too to see your sorry arse."

"Great, I can't wait to see you," Regulus told her. Something about the look in his eyes stirred Andromeda and she found herself smiling at him.

"Yeah, me too," she said quickly. "Now, can we go? I want to take a shower before we head off to class."

"You can go to class after last night?" Holly asked her in amazement.

"Well, yes, it's just another day, isn't it?" Andromeda grew impatient. "Now, come on!"

Holly and Jane bid their farewells to Regulus, Otto and Albus, and departed after an insistent Andromeda.

"All right, mate, take it easy," Otto told Regulus. "Try not to work too hard."

"We'll see you soon," Albus said on his own turn.

"Take care, guys," Regulus rejoined. "Hope to see you soon."

With that, his two friends left the hospital wing and retreated in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Regulus still could not believe he was alive. The close call last night had not rattled him as completely as it probably should. Yet, what Bane had said in regards to him being part of something bigger, the fact he had been spared within an inch of his life, confirmed that his role in whatever he was part of was more significant than his original impressions.

These and similar thoughts coursed through his mind, as he drifted back into the land of dreams.

**A/N: For all you conspiracy theory fans, this fic is bound to go in that direction…**


	10. A Nightmare's Hope

**A/N: The plot grows more intricate...I'm in my waters...hope you're enjoying it! **

**Chapter X: A Nightmare's Hope**

The werewolf came closer and he was helpless to do anything. Something restrained him completely, but he could not feel any binds on his arms and legs. He tried to move again and again, but his muscles did not cooperate either. It must have been a particularly strong curse...

Even so, the panic grew exponentially, as the werewolf approached. He was about to be killed and could do nothing about it. The savage animal came up to him and bit right into his right leg. The pain shot up his body, despite his paralysis. He tried to scream, but couldn't.

The werewolf was not satisfied. It reared on its legs and in a flash aimed for his throat. It was pain beyond description, knowing that he was going to die within moments –

Regulus jolted awake, drenched in sweat. Around him, it was still dark and the other occupants of the hospital wing slept soundly. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, which told him it was no later than four-thirty in the morning.

Chills travelled down his spine as he recalled the nightmare. It felt so real, so involved, and it may well have been the reality, had the centaurs not intervened. He reflected on the idea with a hint of irony; he had gone out to look for them and they found him.

Humorlessly, he admitted to himself he had just been really fortunate. He owed the centaurs his life and he knew it. The fact reminded him how fragile his existence really was and the need to approach life a lot more responsibly from now on.

He also knew that the werewolf had bitten him effectively in two places. This meant that he would transform into the dreaded animal once every month. As such, he was poised to put a lot of people he cared for in danger, from his best friends to Andromeda and the student population at large. The consequences of the Ministry finding out could put his life in jeopardy entirely, as he might both be singled out in society later on and even be killed.

He was aware of the existence of a cure for werewolf bites, but he also knew the ingredients to make it were extremely rare for one, and required very specific conditions to be mixed into a potion. Compounding the cost and risk involved, he did not think he would be on the receiving end of any such remedy. Nor did he think he would ever come into a situation to need it.

This meant he would have to become accustomed to his new condition. Twelve times a year, for the rest of his life, he would transform. The thoughts of the damage he could cause terrified him. He did not want to hurt anyone intentionally and at the same time be responsible for harm beyond his conscious control.

These and other thoughts flooded his mind and he was not able to fall asleep again. To add to his problems, his left side felt very ginger and resonated with pain on every little movement he attempted to make. As such, he did his best to keep his mind as calm as possible while trying to remain completely still.

The itch on his back would not leave him. The watch on his bedside table finally showed six o'clock, which meant he was a half hour away from being allowed to see visitors. Some company would certainly help alleviate the annoyance he felt at being broken and bed-ridden.

Six-fifteen, thirty-one seconds, thirty-two and thirty-three seconds. How he wished to stretch his legs. His left side panged again, but the pain was a little duller than what it felt when he first awoke in the hospital wing.

Maybe one of his friends would sneak in before six-thirty and cheer him up with the company. His mind turned to thoughts of Andromeda. She impressed him by the single act of trying to confront the werewolf by herself the previous night. He had fully expected to die, while she had to live. Before that, he had seen and felt the same fear in her that nearly paralyzed him. Not to mention the part where he was werewolf dinner...

"Hey, mate!" Otto's cheery voice startled him from his dismal mental meanderings. "Top of the morning!"

He jolted, rolled on his left side and grimaced from the sharp pain. His ribs were not fully healed yet. "Morning," he returned to lying on his back.

"How're you feeling?" Otto asked him.

"As good as can be expected after I made a furry friend," Regulus cracked a pained smile. "What about you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, you know," his friend said. "After being captive for so long, my four poster has never felt so good! Granted, I wouldn't have said no to another two or three hours of snoozing..."

"I'm glad you're here," Regulus made it a point to express his sincerity.

"Oh, no worries," Otto replied. "I had to drag Albus and his arse out of bed, so he should be here shortly too..."

"He's doing alright?"

"Oh, he fell for one of 'em female centaurs back in the forest. I think he almost wanted to stay there."

"Really?" Regulus cocked a surprised eyebrow.

"I can barely believe it myself, but he was saying her name in his sleep last night," Otto smirked.

"And what was her name?" Regulus' mind conceived of a predictably devilish plan for when his other best friend arrived.

"Jassamine," Otto caught on to the plot.

"Nice name," Regulus had to remark. "Wouldn't mind knowing a Jassamine."

"He would have sung like a canary to anything she asked," Otto smirked, before sobering up again. "Although, it was not easy – they had two bows trained on us at all times. Could've been a goner, just like that."

Another set of hurried steps made them both look towards the door, as Albus entered the hospital wing.

"Reg, what's going on, mate?" Albus came up to his side, looking rather happy.

"The usual, healing," Regulus cracked a smile on his own turn, "how are you feeling?"

"Great, great," Albus quickly said. "Not having to stare down the shaft of an arrow is really relieving."

"Yeah, alongside all the other staring you did back there," Otto sniggered beside him.

"Aye, shut it," Albus rebutted him.

"Good to see you're well, mate. Really, all sarcasm aside," Otto remarked with all seriousness.

"It was a close call," the other agreed. "I don't know how we made it out of there. Especially with that werewolf."

"I know," Regulus said. "The centaurs know more than we give them credit for. I don't think they would have killed you. Bane did mention there was some other bigger plot going that I'm apparently a part of, and I suppose, you two with me."

"What about the girls? Jane was half-scared to death from those two guards..."

"I don't know how she figures in the whole plan. All I can be sure of is that you three were kidnapped for a reason and our rescue mission, which had to be rescued in the end, was expected too."

"What does that tell you?" Otto looked quizzically at Regulus.

"Someone out there knows us really well and we have no idea who it might be. Either that, or we're really lucky..."

"Mornin', all!" came a jubilant voice from the entrance. It was Jane, looking really vivacious at the impossibly early hour.

"Hey!" Otto greeted her rather enthusiastically himself. From the corner of his eye, Regulus noted he stood a little straighter too...

"How are you, Regulus," she walked right up to his side and bent down to examine him closely. Her face hovered very close to his, making him a little bit uneasy.

"F-fine," his mind reeled from the strawberry scent. "How are you?"

"Good, very good," she flashed him another smile. "You have no idea how glad I am to be back at the school!"

Regulus only smiled knowingly. "Are Andromeda and Holly on the way?"

Jane cocked an eyebrow. "Well, getting Andy out of bed was a chore, but Holly is coming soon." She turned to Albus. "She wants to see you, especially."

"Me? Why me?" he raised an eyebrow on his own turn.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

Yet, the air had become a little more electric, Regulus could not deny to himself. He wasn't sure what kind of mood Andromeda would be in when she came, if she did. He wanted to thank her for her bravery involving the werewolf and potentially use the fact to warm up relations between them at least a little bit. Last night she was still hesitant to approach him as one friend would another.

"You alright, mate?" Otto's voice brought him back. "You look a little away in your own world, again."

"Fine, fine," Regulus reassured him. "Just thinking."

"You've done a lot of that recently."

"Do I have a choice?" Regulus smiled once more.

"Sadly, no," Otto told him. "Got to think if you're going to make it!"

"_Albus!"_

The shriek startled all of those already present, as Holly bolted between the beds and launched herself at a terrified Albus. He caught her, staggered back, but managed to preserve his footing.

"What?" he was completely confused.

"I missed you," she looked right at him. "You could have been killed!"

"You missed me?" his expression betrayed the fact he was completely at sea in regards to the motivations behind Holly's affections.

"Yes."

"How?" he decided to investigate. "You and I barely talk."

"I know," she replied. "But that doesn't change the fact I missed you."

"Reg, you're not pulling the cloak over my eyes again, are you?"

"Trust me, mate, I know as much about it as you do."

"You're not joking?" Albus turned back to Holly.

She looked a little hurt. "Why would I be joking?"

"No!" he reeled. "I didn't mean to insult you! I'm just baffled, is all."

"Oh, ok then," she grinned, then bent forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Alright." Then she released him and went over to join Jane.

Albus scratched his head, looked at her, then at Regulus, who shrugged his shoulders, and then he shrugged his, but did not stop throwing the occasional suspicious glance at the blonde girl.

The lull after this unexpected episode was filled by the last person to walk in.

"Holly! There you are!" Andromeda was steamed. "Don't run away like that again! Thanks to you, my hair is complete bollocks, look at it!"

Holly turned, unperturbed, to Andromeda. "I think it looks fine," she stated.

"Right," the annoyance in the former's voice did not disappear. "Anyway, I'm here."

"Happy to see you too," Regulus quipped. "How're you doing?"

"I wouldn't have said no to another three hours of sleep," she was evidently grouchy.

"You didn't sleep well?" he asked her, halfway between amusement and genuine concern.

"No," she admitted, casting her eyes down before looking up fiercely again. "I was on the verge of fighting a werewolf! Tell me, how am I supposed to sleep after that?"

"Good point," Regulus conceded the argument.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him with the same determination.

"Fine," he nodded. "Few aches and pains. Nothing unusual," he smiled.

Her expression turned from confrontational to incredulous and she left to seek out Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on with her?" Otto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's going to figure out if you're telling the truth," Jane explained. "This is really nothing unusual, after she gave you the look and all."

"The look?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, when something sounds unbelievable. Trust me, we've lived with this girl for five years, we should know her really well by now."

"Well, what happens typically?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey came marching over, not a little displeased. "When I mean visitors, I don't intend for you to understand an entire party! You need to recover and rest! Now, it's time for your potions!"

"Broken ribs! Leg wounds!" Andromeda came storming in the nurse's steps. "You don't know the extent of your own injuries! Took me all night to comprehend what had happened and here you are, laughing about it!"

Regulus was badly startled by the two women's violent incursion. "What did I do?" he asked meekly.

"Everyone out!" Madam Pomfrey raged on.

"But – "

"No objections! Go!"

"We'll sneak in later, mate," Otto promised him.

"You too, Ms. Potter," the concerned healer turned to Andromeda. "You have no business to be here for now."

"But visiting hours aren't over!" the girl protested.

"They are for you. You have stressed this boy quite enough," Madam Pomfrey was painfully clear. "Now, please leave. You can come back tomorrow."

"That's not fair, at all. I want to see him!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Potter. Come back tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey cut her off without hesitation.

"If not, I'll come," Regulus tried to diffuse the situation.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Andromeda accepted the settlement bitterly.

With that, the motherly nurse turned to her patient. "Now, lay still while I change this bandage."

After they were unceremoniously dispatched from the hospital wing, Otto and Jane went directly to the library to investigate the inner works of the werewolf cure, while Albus retired to Gryffindor tower to catch up on additional sleep. Holly expressed the same desire, and she went off with Albus.

Both of them were tired from the proceedings of the previous night as well, but at the same time, could not find the desire for another several hours of dreamy bliss.

"All right, you go look up these books and I'll try the ones on the other end," Jane instructed Otto once they had compiled a list of promising titles.

"Sure," Otto replied and went on his way.

Fifteen minutes later, they were to be found behind a stack of books, respectively bent over a volume as thick as a brick.

"Regulus looked alright this morning, didn't he?" Otto struck up a conversation as he flipped another page.

"He did. I still can't believe he fought a werewolf. They are incredibly hard to kill."

"It was really close. I wish I had been there to do something about it," Otto's voice was a bit downcast.

"Me too."

A moment of silence followed. "Do you know what I find interesting?"

"What?" Otto asked her.

"Why did we never talk in the past?"

"Well, because Andromeda and Regulus were at each other's throats all that time...what were we supposed to do?"

"We could have still talked. You have to wonder. It took a kidnapping for us to talk to one another."

"It is amazing. I think we can be good friends. Only, those two have to finally stop fighting."

"Will they ever? You saw Andromeda today..."

"Is she still angry?" Otto asked.

"Probably, she rarely lets her anger go, especially when she's told what to do."

"How do you deal with that on a regular basis? Must be intense," Otto remarked.

"Well, you get used to it eventually," Jane roller her eyes. "But it's still annoying."

"What about Holly? She seems really timid."

"She's not timid. Just a little bit naive, but really nice. The girl doesn't have a bad bone in her body."

"I wonder why she was so excited to see Albus this morning."

"Oh, you don't know," Jane grinned. "Right before we were kidnapped, she could not stop talking about him for a week. When he disappeared, it really shook her."

"She likes him?" Otto's eyes widened.

"As if you couldn't tell," she said. "Holly is crazy for him."

"He hasn't said anything about it," Otto forced his memory back. "Even in that makeshift prison."

'Yeah, but he was staring at that centaur awfully hard, and she was blonde," Jane explained to him the subtleties of the male mind.

"So she reminded him of her? I can't believe I didn't see it," Otto nearly smacked his forehead. "How can you be sure?"

"Remember, he didn't let go of her for nearly ten minutes!" she whispered excitedly.

"Ah, well," Otto scratched the back of his head. "Interesting, definitely, how long d'you reckon?"

"Well, she's smitten with him, but he'll figure it out."

"Knowing Albus, it will take a while," Otto looked up thoughtfully. "He is smart, but never really likes to focus on anything for longer than necessary. He's impatient, you see."

"Oh, so you want to speed up this little affair?" Jane smiled mischievously.

"Not really, no," her new friend shook his head. "I don't want to be a part of it. Nothing good can come of it."

"Well, if you're not going to, I will," she flipped her hair. "You just don't know how to do it."

"I'm not going to allow you to mess with my friends!" he stood his ground. "We might be talking, but I don't trust you, yet."

"You don't have to trust me for me to do it, you know," she pointed out.

"Regardless," he refused to retreat. "You're not messing with Albus!"

"Fine," she sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Now, what do you have in the way of ingredients?"

Otto looked down at the page he was on and realized he had turned twenty pages without knowing. "Nothing," he admitted.

"You don't remember how to brew the wolfsbane potion?" she quizzed him again.

"Partially," he screwed his face to remember. "Somewhere in my notes. I've yet to clear out my trunk from last year..."

"That's ridiculous," Jane shook her head. "I'm no good at Potions."

"Well, I suppose we're relying on my unparalleled genius to see us through," he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Jane bit back. "Unlike you, I know what a library is."

"Fine, pick up the damned quill and start writing," Otto was beginning to grow annoyed. "I'm already ahead of you."

"All right, all right," Jane tried to calm him. "I'm writing."

"Good."

With that, both of them fell into a heavier silence and perused tome after tome on the list of needed ingredients. Outside, the sun was slowly rising over the Forbidden Forest; from the windows, it looked peaceful and serene, yet the mysteries and dangers it held had no end.

**A/N: Finally cranked out this chapter...next one coming up!**


	11. A Little Furry Problem

**A/N: I wonder what a full moon looks like...**

**Chapter XI: A Little Furry Problem**

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you're ready to be dismissed from the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey said, trying to convince herself more than the student in her charge.

"I'm sorry?" Regulus' eyes widened. "What about my injuries?"

"Mostly healed, save for a few scars," she explained. "I think it may have something to do with the fact that you're now a werewolf. They possess an incredible rate of healing power. I'm surprised I did not realize this earlier."

"Well," Regulus looked relieved, but soon another worry came up. "How am I to proceed when I do turn into a werewolf?"

Madam Pomfrey pondered the question for a few moments. "It is not going to be entirely up to me, unfortunately. You'll need to alert the Potions professor and another faculty member needs to be with you at all times in case something unplanned occurs."

"This is a procedure?"

"Well, yes, after the last undeclared werewolf we found about in the school," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Ah, him," Regulus smiled.

"Now, a Wolfsbane Potion requires a full week to brew under a new set of methods, introduced recently. You should be well advised to check when the next full moon is, so we can start as soon as possible."

"Aside from that, I can leave?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you may," Pomfrey said with a hint of annoyance. "You're in a sufficiently satisfactory condition."

"Thank you very much," Regulus expressed his utmost gratitude. "I might see you soon enough."

"I hope not," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Take care, now."

Regulus walked out of the hospital wing in much better spirits. Still, his mind now focused on the werewolf aspect of his life, at least until it was possible to reverse the condition. Usually, he would go find Albus and Otto at this point, go to the Gryffindor common room and do something exciting, either talking about Quidditch or beating first years in a game of Exploding Snap. Now, however, he found himself travelling in the direction of the school's library to look for information on werewolves...

When he walked in, the clock across the entrance showed half past eleven. Despite it being almost midday, the library was largely deserted with the exception of several upper year students like himself and the two familiar faces sitting on a far-off table. Otto was seemingly sleeping on his elbow, while Jane was concentrating heavily on a dusty book in front of her.

Regulus walked over to them as quietly as he could.

"Hey," he waved at Jane.

"Oh, my!" she gasped, her eyes going wide. "You're out of bed!"

Several disapproving glances from the three other occupants of the library flew in their direction. Madam Pince looks down her long nose at Regulus, but remained where she was standing.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Regulus lowered his voice. "Come outside, and I'll explain everything."

"But what about Otto?" Jane gestured to the sleeping boy.

"I don't think he's going anywhere," Regulus told her. "Come on, before Pince blows a gasket."

"Fine," Jane agreed and followed him out.

Once in the hallway, he was relieved to be able to talk normally.

"Why are you out so early!" she was sincerely shocked.

"Interestingly enough, being a werewolf has its perks. I heal much faster when injured," he explained. "The downside, I transform every full moon."

"You are positive everything is alright?" Jane's eyes were still wide.

"Of course. Madam Pomfrey dismissed me herself," he nodded in the affirmative. "Granted, I might have some scars left over..."

"Forget the scars, now we have to focus on the potion. Wait till everyone hears you're up and around."

"It's not going to be a big deal," he shrugged his shoulders, "More importantly, I need a place to hide."

"Hide?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to be around me when I transform," he said pointedly.

"Oh," a look of realization dawned on her face. "Right."

"I was also going to ask you," he continued, "when is the next full moon?"

Jane's expression went from puzzlement, to another realization, and finally, horror. "In two days," she mumbled.

"Two days," Regulus repeated. "Shite."

"What are we going to do? You could kill half the school!"

"I'm not going to kill half the school, and for Merlin's sake, keep your voice down," he snapped.

Yet the way she put it really presented quite the dilemma. One out of two students could end up being a mess of blood and guts on the floor if he were not restrained, and the prospect made him shudder to the core.

"Listen," he looked at Jane. "I'm going to go talk to McGonagall. You go back in the library and don't worry about it. Everyone will be safe, I promise you."

She did not look convinced. "How am I going to know?"

He sounded calm and collected, but inside, he was feverishly disoriented. Without thinking, he leaned forward, and kissed Jane straight on the lips.

When he withdrew, her face exclaimed a silent 'oh'.

"I promise," he reiterated his commitment, turned and ran in the opposite direction to the Headmistress' office.

Jane walked back inside the library, but her step felt really, really light…

"Professor McGonagall," Regulus stumbled through the entrance.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed from his surprising entrance. "You gave me such a fright!"

"I'm really sorry," he apologized in a hurry, "but I need to talk to you, right now."

From being startled, McGonagall's demeanour returned to its usual countenance of slight annoyance. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, let's talk."

"You know when we came back from the Forbidden Forest and I was attacked by a werewolf," he opened up with the recent shocking account.

"I do, and I also note you have recovered nicely," the headmistress said.

"Thank you," Regulus went on, "unfortunately, there is a full moon in two days and I will transform. The werewolf bit me, and until I can find a cure, I'm afraid I'm stuck with this condition."

"You needn't worry, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall told him. "We do have facilities for you, to be found under the Whomping Willow in the Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?" he repeated in confusion.

"I should think you are familiar with it," she gave him a portentous look.

"Yes, I am," he caught on quickly. "Definitely."

"Very good," McGonagall's expression softened a little. "I will send Professor Slughorn to administer the potion shortly before you transform, and it will be your commitment to be in the shack an hour before dark. Are we understood?"

"Yes, completely," Regulus affirmed with visible elation.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall replied. "Now, please leave me to finish my readings."

"Yes, ma'am," he looked more apologetic now. "I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"Your unexpected visit was entirely warranted," she allayed him. "Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy."

Taking the finality as his cue, Regulus wished her a good day in return and left the office. He headed down towards the library, impatient to tell Jane the good news. If the Shrieking Shack became available to him, he would not put anyone in danger, mostly the people he cared for, and least of all any unfortunate student.

He walked through the threshold of the literary sanctuary and glanced at the far end, where he saw her last. She wasn't there any longer, but he recognized Otto's slumbering shape.

Regulus went up to him and poked him in the side. Otto snapped awake.

"Morning, mate," Regulus said.

"You, bastard," Otto rebutted him, rubbing his eyes. "I was having such a nice dream."

"Well, not any more. Let's go,"

"Where are we going?" Otto rose to his feet and stretched as far as he could.

"To find Jane," Regulus answered. "I have a solution to my furry little problem."

"You have the potion? So soon?" Otto's expression lit up at the prospect.

"Not quite, no," he said. "More of an answer until we manage to brew the potion. The Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Otto raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that where we used to sneak off in second year?"

"The one and same," Regulus nodded. "This is where I'm going to be when I transform in two days."

"Two days! Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Had you been awake, you would have known," Regulus smiled slightly. "Here we are."

Within moments they were inside the Gryffindor common room. Immediately, he saw Jane and Andromeda sitting by the fireplace, deep in discussion about something.

"Hello," Otto was the first to offer a greeting.

"Well, hello sleepy-head," Jane smiled him. "Hi, Regulus."

She looked really peculiarly at him.

"Hmm, the universe really does revolve around you, doesn't it," Andromeda offered by way of a greeting. "Oh, and hi."

"Hi to you, too," Regulus offered a little bit tensely.

"Good to see you up and around," she told him a little bit less confrontationally.

'Thank you."

"_Mate!_"

The voice belonged to Albus, who was genuinely surprised to see his best friend back so early. The hug that followed confirmed the mutual alleviation they both felt at being reunited.

"You're back," another voice he knew observed.

"Hi, Holly."

"Hey, yourself."

"Let's get to the point," Andromeda seemed a bit angry for no apparent reason. "What are we doing about your werewolf problem?"

The straightforward question was followed by complete silence.

"Well, my werewolf problem has a solution," he told her tensely, "called the Shrieking Shack."

"That's…smart," Andromeda conceded the point unwillingly.

"Can you two stop fighting, please?" Jane interjected before the exchange between Regulus and Andromeda could go further.

"I'm not fighting with him," Andromeda said coolly.

Diplomatically, Regulus chose to stay quiet, but his stern expression did not mean he had not thought of a remark to reply with.

"What is it with you," Jane sighed. "Anyway, what exactly are we doing with the Shrieking Shack?"

Her eyes focused on Regulus nearly the entire time.

"McGonagall said I should be there an hour before night sets in," he replied.

"Can we be there with you?"

"She didn't advise anything against it," he recalled his conversation with the headmistress. "As long as I'm sedated on Wolfsbane, I don't see why not."

"You do realize the risk, don't you?" Andromeda pointed out.

"Can you stop putting a spike in the wheel every time you get the chance?" Jane was beginning to grow thoroughly annoyed of Andromeda's behaviour.

"I'm pointing out a valid argument," Andromeda's voice had a defensive note in it.

"Don't argue with her," Regulus interjected before the two girls could escalate. "She's right."

"She's right?" Jane was nearly scandalized. 'Isn't she always?"

"Fighting is pointless," he shook his head. "If I transform and something goes wrong, I don't want to be responsible for any of your deaths."

The rest of them certainly felt the gravity of his words.

"Is there a way to ensure you're properly restrained? That's another way. We could put you in a harness, maybe even some magical barriers."

"Going through the trouble makes no sense," Regulus reasoned. "I'll have two professors down there with me and they can take care of any trouble. It just isn't fair to expose any of you to the danger."

He knew being stuck for an entire night at the Shrieking Shack transformed into a vicious animal was not something he looked forward to either, but on the other hand, he would be in no state to recognize, communicate with, or protect any one of his friends from himself.

"You're not going to move on this, are you?" Albus came up to him.

"No, sir," Regulus shook his head. "Andromeda is ultimately right."

"Thank you," she said, her voice an odd mixture of bravado, confusion and gratitude.

"I'm really disappointed in you," Holly told Andromeda. "You could be nicer to him."

"Holly, your opinion is the last one I need," Andromeda snapped at her, before abruptly turning on her heel and heading up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

"Why is she acting like this?" Otto wondered with concern for her.

"I don't know. Ever since we came back, she has been much more defensive than usual," Jane told him.

"There is something she isn't happy about, obviously," Holly observed. "Something is eating her on the inside."

"You have any idea what?"

"No," Holly replied thoughtfully. "If we give her time, she might come to us and tell what's bothering her."

"You know her," Jane objected. "That's just not going to happen."

"I know," Holly nodded sadly. "What can we do?"

"Let's figure this out after our boy here goes through being a werewolf and returns back to normal. It might be our biggest priority at the moment," Otto cut Andromeda's mysterious issue short.

"Alright, Holly and I are going to try and talk to Andromeda, you boys focus on Regulus," Jane gave out instructions in response immediately.

"Fine, go," Regulus agreed. "We're going to see Slughorn after Transfiguration."

"Regulus?"

Andromeda's voice surprised him. He turned. "What are you doing down here?"

"I want to talk to you," she sounded much more…vulnerable, he thought in his mind.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm about to transform."

"No," she shook her head in the negative. "I need to talk to you now."

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to make this expedient. I will be inside," Professor Slughorn reminded him. "Professor Michaels will be here shortly as well."

"Thank you, Professor," Regulus paid his respects, before turning to Andromeda rather impatiently. "What?"

"Look, I just wanted to say – "

"No," he cut her off, "you'll have to explain yourself after. Maybe offer me an apology. Not talking to me for two whole days is just pathetic, even for you."

Following these words, he made to walk into the Shrieking Shack, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Annoyed, he turned back to tell Andromeda to let him go, but instead found himself being enveloped in a rather tight embrace.

"You'll hear me out," she said in his ear.

"Well, you have my undivided attention," he replied a little bit ironically. His position did not allow him to escape easily, either.

"I was really afraid back in the Forbidden Forest. I thought I would lose you. I couldn't bear the thought," she whispered. He thought he felt a tear fall on his shoulder.

"You definitely did not act like you cared too much about what happened to me," he pointed out. Yet, he did not mind the embrace in the slightest.

"Look, what did you expect me to do," she defended herself. "Knowing I care about you shocked me more than it did you."

"Is that why you've been so confrontational lately?"

"I tried hard to deny it, but I couldn't, and after you kissed Jane, something happened to me, I don't know what – "

"You saw me kissing Jane?" Regulus pulled back and looked at her, taken aback. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," she smiled halfway between mirth and tears.

"I'm really sorry if that hurt you in any way," he apologized.

"It did, I will be honest," she said. "Don't do it again."

He saw a hint of her fierce self return. "I promise, I won't."

"Good," she regained her usual demeanour, but her countenance was much softer than usual, "and be careful tonight."

"Mr. Malfoy!" the powerful voice of their Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor arrived. "All ready?"

"Yes, Professor Michaels, I am," he said and then leaned closer to Andromeda. "I'll see you soon."

With that, he entered the Shrieking Shack and the professor closed the door behind him. All Andromeda could do was walk back in the opposite direction towards the castle.

"Do you have any questions before we begin, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Michaels asked of his student.

"No," Regulus replied tersely.

"Very well," Michaels nodded. "Professor Slughorn?"

"Regulus," the aged professor turned to him, "your transformation should begin within the hour. The Wolfsbane Potion, of which I have sufficient stock, will negate any of the uncontrollable effects following your transformation."

"What am I going to feel?" Regulus was more curious than afraid.

"As you are not sufficiently trained to be self-conscious during the time you spend as a werewolf, you will mostly be overcome by a desire to sleep, which should last until you transform back into a human."

"Is the transformation painful?"

"It depends on the individual," Slughorn said. "For some it is more painful than others. Now, please take the vial and drain it as fast as you can."

The Potions Master handed him a glass vial, full of shimmering white liquid. Mentally preparing for the vile taste he expected, Regulus drank it as fast as he could.

It was strangely tasteless.

"Very good," Slughorn continued. "Within twenty minutes, you should begin to transform."

"What about the cure?" Regulus inquired.

"I'm afraid that will take much longer. The sensitivity surrounding the ingredients is very great. Between you and me, some are considered illegal by the Ministry. As such, we need to proceed very cautiously."

"Do you know when we might be able to brew it?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot give you a timeline," Slughorn shook his head. "The process is unique every time."

Regulus looked down and with a slight shock noted the thicker growth of hair on his hands. "It's starting," he said.

"Michaels!" Slughorn attracted the other professor's attention. "The transformation is about to begin.

Worried, Regulus observed himself transforming quicker and quicker. His fingers extended and furious claws grew from underneath his fingertips. His legs stretched painfully and his spine twisted in ways he never thought possible. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. When he tried, a horrifying howl escaped him.

He watched his nose and mouth transform into a snout. Hair growth around his eyes obstructed his vision somewhat. His insides churned, making him feel extremely nauseous.

Yet, his mind remained clear. He was clearly aware that he was still himself. Only, deep down, a strange urge to attack the two professors in front of him welled up, but he could do nothing about it, as the effects of the potion took hold and he was not able to will his body to perform the needed movement.

Regulus felt himself retreating, disappearing. He was losing control, grasping to hold on to himself. The Shrieking Shack and the two professors were growing ever more distant, beginning to be surrounded by a circle of blackness.

"No!" he tried to say, but instead, he registered a growl escaping him.

Something wild was taking over and he could feel it. Reason was leaving, to be replaced by primal instinct. It frightened him, but at the same time excited him, while strangely losing touch with it and being replaced by it…

"I think the transformation is about complete," Slughorn commented. "I'll take first watch."

"Alright, be my guest," Michaels replied. "You sure the potion is up to par?"

"Of course I am," Slughorn dismissed him. "Besides, how hard is it to restrain a werewolf?"

"Not very, I will admit," Michaels agreed. "Fine, you take first watch, wake me up when the time comes."

"Will do, will do," Slughorn said. "Sleep for now, you'll need it."

Professor Michaels transformed an old couch chair into a comfortable bed. Just as Regulus was drifting off to sleep, so was the professor…

**A/N: First transformation done…**


	12. A Hint of Darkness

**A/N: One werewolf transformation later...**

**Chapter XII: A Hint of Darkness**

"Good evening, Mr. Britches."

The frightened man was thrown forward; he was shaking from head to toe, both from fear and the cold. Off to his left, he could see the dark abyss that ended with the crashing waves below.

"You do know why you are here tonight, Mr. Britches?"

The man's voice was smooth as velvet, yet there was something inhuman in its coldness.

"N-no," Mr. Britches managed to stammer.

"You betrayed us, good sir," he continued with the same chilling tone. "You do know what the punishment for betrayal is, don't you?"

The poor victim's jaw shook, but he did not reply.

"You're right, it is death."

"I'm gong to die?" he repeated faintly.

"Yes," the man nodded.

He looked at the company of associated around him. "Let this be a message to all of you. Betrayal is punishable by death. Just a friendly reminder."

"Now, sir?" one of the two burly men who stood on either side of Mr .Britches inquired.

"Do dispose of him."

The guards grabbed the victim by the arms and carried him towards the cliff edge. Despite his shouts and struggles, he was helpless. They held him over the blackness for several seconds before throwing him to the rocks below.

Soon, the dying scream could not be distinguished from the crash of the waves.

Regulus awoke in the morning feeling thoroughly exhausted, and the pounding headache did not help matters in the least. He rolled over on his back and opened his eyes.

Once again, he was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Groaning inwardly, he tried to move to make sure everything was working in order. Thankfully, it was only his sore muscles that complained, but other than that, there was no damage.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're awake," the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey carried over.

"Yes, morning," he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep still for the sake of his headache.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just brilliant," he muttered, "must have been quite the night."

"Here, drink this tonic, it will resolve your headache," Madam Pomfrey said. "Typically happens after the first few transformations."

"Thank you," Regulus pushed himself up to take the remedy.

The effect was nearly instantaneous. The throbbing pain just melted away...

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Now, for the other half of the news. All you have is muscle fatigue. It will go away on its own. However, I do recommend you stay away from any strenuous activities for a few days."

"You're sure there is nothing else wrong with me?"

"I am positive," Madam Pomfrey replied patiently. "You may dress in your uniform and leave."

Feeling much better, Regulus threw the covers back and stood up. The muscle fatigue was greater than he expected, though, because he swayed dangerously before managing to grab a hold of the bed railing to regain his footing.

Tentatively, he put on his uniform with care, ensuring his body did not surprise him unpleasantly. Then he tried walking out of the hospital wing, not being able to help feeling a little drunk and disoriented. As such, walking in a straight line was somewhat of a challenge.

Not too long, he was back at the portrait of the fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she prompted him.

"Wait, I know this," he pointed his finger at her.

The lady in the portrait raised an eyebrow. "Password?" she repeated.

"I got it!" he looked alleviated. "Dumbledore!"

"Correct."

The entrance to the common room swung open and he climbed in. As it was barely six-thirty in the morning, nobody was awake. The walk back from the hospital wing was not long either, but he was overcome by the same tiredness he felt when he first woke up. Neither could he refuse the fire and the inviting couch, beckoning him to catch a few moments of shut-eye.

"Oh, you know it," he muttered more to himself than the couch and without further hesitation, found himself lying on the comfortable furniture.

The same dream that woke him up in the hospital wing came into his mind again. It was that smug face of a pale man in a black cloak who just stood on the same spot and looked at him. Something about him terrified Regulus, but he could not betray his fear and instead maintained a lock on his icy blue eyes. There was something that he did not know, but there was no way he could figure it out. The man kept staring at him, he stared back, feeling a mounting pressure with no apparent consequences.

"_I know you, Regulus Malfoy, I know you," he had uttered those words last time too, but Regulus had no idea what they could signify. _

"_What do you mean!"_

"_Goodbye, Regulus, goodbye," the man gave him a cold smile, before gradually fading into complete blackness. _

Regulus shot awake. Heart beating his fast, he took a moment to realize he was in the Gryffindor common room still. Glancing at his wristwatch, he registered that barely half an hour had passed, but judging from the sound of moving feet above him, people were beginning to stir.

Soon enough, he heard the early birds coming down from the girls' dormitories. Several third years, followed by their fourth year counterparts and finally, he noticed Andromeda make an appearance.

"Hi, Regulus," the younger girls greeted him first, suddenly appearing wide awake upon realizing he was there.

"Morning," he waved at them too.

He was still craving more sleep, but did not want the dream to return.

"Hey," Andromeda came right up to him. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Believe me, I didn't either," he agreed. "I ended up in the hospital wing again."

"Really? Have you talked to Slughorn or Michaels?" she quizzed him.

"Not yet," he admitted.

"Well, you should," she instructed him. "Is anything broken this time?"

"No, thankfully," he reassured him. "Pomfrey said it was nothing more than muscle fatigue. Said I should rest for a few days."

"And she's right," Andromeda told him. "You don't seem to have gotten much sleep."

"No, I haven't," he admitted a second time. "I thought I could catch up by the fire here."

"Well, so much for that plan," she pointed out. "Why don't you go up to your dormitory?"

"I didn't want to wake Albus and Otto, you know Albus is a light sleeper."

"Now I do," she said. "Are you hungry?"

"No," he lied, but at the same instant his stomach complained loudly.

"Right," Andromeda shook her head. "I'll bring you up some food."

"You don't have to," he tried to deter her. "I'll help myself when I wake up."

"I'll be amazed if you can make it down a flight of stairs without collapsing," Andromeda raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"Made it here in one piece, didn't I?" he offered a smug, tired smile.

"Yes," she agreed. "Go up to your dormitory, I'll bring you food."

Deep down, he was grateful for the offer. "All right. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she dismissed him. "I'll be back."

While she exited the portrait hole, Regulus forced himself to his feet and trudged across the common room to the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories.

Albus was already out of bed, while Otto continued to sleep soundly.

"Morning, mate," Regulus muttered.

"Oy!" Albus nearly jumped from the shock of seeing him. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"What happened last night?" Albus asked him.

"Well," Regulus smiled sardonically, "turned into a werewolf, ended up in the hospital wing, I should be lucky to make it down the stairs in my present state and the only thing I want right now is sleep through the weekend."

"Lean on me," Albus came up to Regulus as he swayed involuntarily.

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem. Now come on over, sit down on your bunk..."

"Can you two keep it down," Otto murmured into his pillow.

"Otto – "

"Regulus!" Otto jumped as if burned with a branding torch. "Good to see you! How are you!"

"Just fine," Regulus grimaced, as Otto's enthusiasm reanimated the dull headache at the base of his skull. "Good to see you too."

"Feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes," he waved him off. "Just need sleep, is all. Lots of sleep."

"You are going to tell me about being a werewolf, right?" Otto insisted.

"If and when I wake up, definitely," Regulus nodded.

"Take it easy, mate. We'll see you in a few hours. Come on, Otto," Albus said.

"Yeah, give me a minute to get my robes on," Otto told him with a hint of annoyance. "Anything you need, Reg?"

"Nothing, just sleep."

"That's fair, we won't disturb you," Otto nodded. "Let's go, Albus."

When they walked out the door, Regulus collapsed on his bunk and was asleep almost instantaneously.

"You think the transformation was really that awful?" Otto asked Albus as they walked down the staircase.

"I don't know," Albus shrugged. "It definitely took a lot out of him."

"Yeah, and he'll have to do it in another month."

"It might be better then, compared to now. You know, give him time to prepare mentally for it," Albus reasoned.

"I don't know," Otto expressed his doubts. "What if it kills him next time?"

"That's impossible," Albus dismissed him. "You ever hear of someone dying mid-transformation?"

"No," Otto admitted. "But it's not impossible."

"Can you stop worrying?" Albus sounded half-convinced. "He'll be fine."

They reached the common room. Around the fireplace, they saw Holly and Jane. Andromeda was nowhere to be found.

"Morning, ladies," Otto walked up right up to them bravely. "How's it going?"

"Good morning," Holly and Jane replied one after the other. "Seen Andromeda?" Holly asked.

"No," Albus shrugged. "Regulus is upstairs, sleeping."

"Oooh," Holly nearly jumped with excitement. "Is he alright?"

"Seems so," Otto told her. "Just exhausted from the experience, I reckon."

"There were no injuries on him?" Jane wanted to be reassured.

"None we could see," Otto said. "He is fine."

"What do we open the morning with?" Albus opted for a change in topic.

"History of Magic," Holly replied promptly. "But we're still talking about Regulus."

"I know," Albus said, "but until he wakes up and tells us about it, there is no point talking about it."

"He has a point," Otto supported his friend.

"Alright then, let's wait for Andromeda and when she arrives – "

Jane's words were cut short by the opening portrait hole and Andromeda's entrance, which saw her carrying a tray, laden with scrambled eggs and sausage, a glass of orange juice and a piece of delectable Sheppard's pie.

"Wow, you wanted to eat up here?" Jane reformulated her response quickly.

"Oh, this isn't for me," Andromeda said. "It's for Regulus."

"It's for him?" Otto raised the question. "But he's sound asleep."

"Did he go upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll take it up to him and come back," Andromeda said. "Be right back."

"Don't wake him up!" Holly called after her.

"I don't think there's a chance of that happening," Albus told her with a slight smile.

Andromeda had returned within the minute, having accomplished her mission successfully. The group of five then departed towards the lower levels, where the History of Magic classes were held.

"Two hours of boredom ahead," Otto complained loudly.

"What would you rather do?" Jane jabbed him sarcastically.

"Anything, but listen to Binns," Otto answered.

"Yes, but our first NEWT level is going to be in History of Magic. Attending every class is crucial!"

"You just keep telling yourself that," Otto returned her jibe. "I'll just wing it."

"As if," Jane roller her eyes, "I'm not sure Binns even knows who you are."

"He doesn't know who anybody is, _Mary_," Otto emphasized the name, to which Binns had grown accustomed to calling Jane.

"Fine," she conceded the point. "But that doesn't mean you're not going to be there."

"You can't make me go to that class," Otto waved off her argument.

"Fine," Jane challenged him. "If you don't go, I'm not going to either and that means that if I fail my NEWT, it will be your fault."

"Excuse me?"

The challenge caught Otto off-guard. "You heard me," Jane stood her ground.

"Why would you do that?" he was at a loss to explain her words, as they descended the last staircase before turning right.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Um, yes," Holly's voice interjected. She had been listening to their entire conversation.

"It's to make him come to class," Jane said quickly.

"It's not going to work," Holly pointed out.

"Yes it will," Jane defied her.

"No, Holly is right," Otto smiled. "Oy, Al!"

Albus turned. "Yeah?"

"Do me a favour, take notes in class today. I've a bet to win."

"Done, mate," Albus gave him a knowing smile.

"He's not taking notes, is he," Jane inquired testily of Otto.

Andromeda's patience at the whole exchange finally gave away. "You know you're all going to come to me for notes," she said in exasperation. "Now, can you quit with this stupid competition? Especially you, Jane!"

"No!" Jane protested. "I want to prove a point!"

Andromeda's expression flared dangerously. "If you're going to use Otto like you did Regulus, don't bother. I'm onto you."

"What?" Andromeda's outburst threw Jane in complete confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about," Andromeda's fierce gaze did not leave Jane's face.

"No, I don't!" Jane was beginning to grow exasperated on her own turn.

"Well, ladies and gents, I'll be out by the lake, if you need me," Otto took the opportunity to announce his departure, meters before the entrance to the classroom.

"Oh, no!" Jane replied. "I'm coming with you! And you and I are going to pick this up later!" she spat at Andromeda.

"Have fun in there, mate," Otto winked at Albus.

"Oh, you know it," Albus gave him the same enigmatic smile.

With that, Otto detached himself from the group and went back towards the staircase, without waiting to Jane.

"Wait, you idiot!"

"Catch me if you can, you hag!" he shot an ironic insult back without turning around.

He heard running feet behind him and within seconds, Jane was by his side. "If you're failing, so am I."

"I still don't know why you're doing this," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my reasons," she turned slightly red and avoided his eyes.

"What might those be?"

"I might tell you at some point, but not now," she cut him off. "Now, where are you going?"

"Was thinking the Shrieking Shack," he said contemplatively. "If you want, go ahead and I'll catch up."

"Oh, no, this is not going to work on me," she wagged her finger threateningly. "You'll just leave me there!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will! I'm staying with you."

"Why do I need a babysitter again?"

"I'm going to change you," she declared with conviction.

That comment genuinely made him laugh with mirth.

"My lord, when are we going to execute the Hogwarts Plan?" the impatient lieutenant inquired of his leader.

"The time is going to come," the cloaked man said, "but you need to be patient."

"But – "

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Mihailov."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant bowed respectively.

"You may go. As I gather, you have a mission to carry out tonight."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

MIhailov left the chamber and directed his steps to the back of the manor, where the rest of his team was waiting.

"Valeriy!"

He recognized Jones' voice. "What?" he turned, impatience seeping into his tone.

"Wow, easy on the spite," Jones commented. "Just wanted to ask how you were."

"Kamm is still putting the hold on the Hogwarts Plan. He knows we could have taken the school twice by now!"

"Valeriy, relax, will you!" Jones clapped him on the back. "Kamm knows what he's doing. He came out of nowhere from under Voldemort. After Bellatrix died, he's the most promising leader we've had! No one in the lieutenant core has his knowledge of experience."

"Well, that doesn't make his judgement impervious, does it?" Mihailov asked with considerable sarcasm.

"Well, no," Jones opened the door for him. "It would be best to focus on the mission at hand. Your job is to take orders. Leave the planning to Kamm."

"What about the others?"

"Shhhh," Jones grew from complacent to very nervous in under a second. "You don't talk about the others."

"I know about them," Mihailov challenged him.

"That's my fault, I know," Jones became even more insistent. "Put it from your mind and don't mention it, or you might just end up on the receiving end of an Avada Kedavra. You have no idea how close you're treading as it is!"

"Fine," Mihailov said. "Try not to be Kamm's on-call bitch so often."

"Just go do your mission," Jones told him sourly. "Hope you get killed."

"You might just get another biscuit for that," Mihailov gave him a sarcastic smile. "See you soon."

"Are you maggots ready!"

"Yes, sir."

Mihailov looked down on the five rookies about to follow him on their first mission.

"Tonight's objective is to gather intelligence on Harry Potter and assassinate at least one other Auror. Do you think you can handle that without screwing up?"

"Yes, sir!" came the obedient reply.

"You know the apparition point. Let's go."

Valeriy Mihailov was the first to arrive. Behind a grove of trees, he saw the wizard in question investigating the ruins of a house. It was the same house he had torched on a solo mission about a week previously. The flames had killed one of the key advisers to the Minister of Magic. The incident was not reported by the Prophet, but the case was given as a top priority to the Auror Department. What had happened to the other advisors to the Minister, he did not know, but assumed they were transferred to secure locations very quickly afterwards.

Five other silent pops in the air behind him indicated the arrival of his team.

"Observe what he does, carefully. With him are two other Aurors. The one on the right is our target. Kingston and Doppler, this will be your assignment. Do not disappoint. The rest of you, find out what he is saying. I will be evaluating your performance."

"Yes, sir!"

Strangely, he was beginning to grow tired of this monotonic answer.

"Mr. Potter, there are no other signs we can gather here," one of the Aurors turned to Harry.

"Keep looking. The body was burned beyond recognition and the destruction can give us information as to the spells that were used," Harry told him impatiently.

The Aurors were oblivious to the enemy hiding within the trees.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The blast of red light came from the grove and hit one of the Aurors in the back. He plunged forward and his wand went flying somewhere into the darkness.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The second spell finished the poor victim off.

"Get out!" Harry shouted at the second Auror.

He did not need a special invitation. With a swish, he was gone. Harry immediately created a powerful shield around himself, right before several more offensive spells bounced harmlessly off it.

"Don't engage him! Go!"

Mihailov's voice echoed through the night. Yet, it was too late. Harry had seen his two attackers.

"_Perpetuum immobile! Incarcerio!"_

The two of them fell to the ground, completely still. Harry maintained his shield as he approached them, ready to strike of any additional attacks game.

He heard several pops to his right, which meant there were more than two of them. He cursed in anger over missing their presence, and instead moved up to the two lying motionless on the ground.

"You're coming with me," he said to them.

Binding them with additional spells, he levitated them from the ground, along with the body of the dead Auror.

"I don't know who's pulling your strings, but you two will be the first to pay for this Auror's death."

With that, Harry apparated back to the headquarters of the Auror department. After he left, the ominous quiet overtook the night again, as if it had never left in the first place...

**A/N: Say hello to the action...**


	13. To Ignite a Spark

**A/N: Who turned up the kill temperature?**

**Chapter XIII: To Ignite a Spark**

"You won't believe what I found last night," Harry said bitterly to Ron as the two best friends conversed the following morning over coffee.

"Another dead criminal?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Well, not quite. I got two of them, but they're sitting in the interrogation cells downstairs."

"Really?" Ron was surprised this time. "Who are they?"

"No clue," Harry shrugged. "but there were more of them. I have a feeling it may have something to do with the case we were assigned. That weird group nobody knows anything about...the one behind all the attacks in recent months."

"Those assholes killed women and children," Ron's expression hardened.

"Let's go down, we might be able to get something out of them."

"Fine," Ron shrugged. We need some progress."

The two best friends went down to the lowest corridor in the building and down to interrogation cell F.

"You go in G, I'll take care of this one," Harry said.

"Sounds good."

The paralyzing spells were lifted off his prisoner, but he was still effectively restrained. Harry stood in the darkness before him for several seconds to create the desired psychological effect and then put his hand on top of the desk lamp to his left. He turned the light right into the prisoner's face.

"You have two choices," he began. "One, you tell me everything you know. Two, you will still do the same, aside from the fact that I will make you wish you were never born."

The practiced chillness of his voice cooled the very air in the room, but his quarry did not flinch.

"I will not divulge anything," came the stout reply.

Harry did not reply. Instead, he took out his wand and flicked it at him. The man suddenly flew upwards from his chair, crashed into the ceiling roughly and right before he fell back down on the floor, he stopped suspended in mid-air.

"You might have read," Harry began again, "how in previous centuries murderers and their accomplices were publicly hung for their crimes. I need not tell you where this is going, should you choose not to cooperate."

"I have no family to speak of," the man gasped, leering while struggling against the invisible restraint around his neck.

"What do you call yourself?"

"I am an Unspeakable."

"What – "

To his unpleasant surprise, the man suddenly burst into bright flames completely spontaneously.

"Holy –"

Within moments, all that remained was a smouldering pile of ash on the floor. Harry reeled backward, trying to fathom what might have caused this. Even in his experience, nothing like this had ever happened.

"Shit! Harry!"

"Ron!"

Both of them ran out into the hall, wide eyed and out of breath.

"He just – burned alive," Ron imitated flames with his hands. "I – I don't know."

"The same happened to mine," Harry glanced back into his chamber.

"Who are these guys?"

"Got me," Harry tensed up. "Must be some new suicide spell, and I haven't seen suicide spells in fifteen years."

"Yeah, but I can't remember any that end with burning oneself alive!" Ron raised his voice.

"Did you manage to get any information out of yours?"

Ron closed his eyes for a moment. "He said he was an Unspeakable."

"That's what mine said," Harry noted the coincidence.

"It doesn't help us at all," Ron told him. "We're right back where we started."

"I wonder why they didn't burn up when I captured them."

"Don't be so thick, Harry," Ron's patience was wearing thin again. "There has to be a trigger, and being paralyzed does not exactly help the cause!"

"Calm down, damn it," Harry was beginning to work himself up again. "I want to ask Hermione what she thinks about this."

"There's no time for that, Harry," Ron was becoming increasingly forceful. "those two bastards almost turned to a crisp! We have to act!"

"And what do you propose we do," Harry elevated his own voice.

Ron did not have a response.

"I thought so," Harry dismissed him. "I'm going to talk it over with Hermione."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ron answered darkly.

"Look, I'm going to take the day off and talk to her about all this. Can you handle the office?"

"Sure, mate," Ron said. "On one condition."

"What?"

"I take tomorrow off. I think this has me more rattled than you."

"That's a deal. All right, come on by tonight, I will let you know if we figure out anything."

"Will do, Harry," Ron acknowledged him. "Take it easy."

In the elevator to the lobby, he wondered who these new Unspeakables were. They seemed even more dangerous and radical than Vodlemort's Death Eaters from years ago. The doors opened and he stepped into the main area of the Ministry.

"Leaving so early, Mr. Potter?" the attractive receptionist inquired of him with a suggestive smile.

"Yes, Brittany, I've got another assignment," Harry told her. "Have yourself a nice day."

"You too, Mr. Potter," she waved her goodbyes enthusiastically. "Yes, how can I help you?" she turned to the man at the front of the desk immediately after.

Harry walked out into the street and into his Volkswagen. Firing up the engine, he pulled from the curb and drove towards his home in downtown London.

"Hey, love," Hermione greeted him as he opened the front door.

"Hi, Hermione," he embraced and kissed her when she came up to him. "How are you?"

"Good," Hermione said. "And what about you?"

"I needed the day off," Harry explained. "Something happened at work."

"Are you hurt?" concern immediately defined Hermione's expression.

"No, no, I'm fine," he allayed her fears. "It's more of a shock than anything else."

"Really? You want to talk about it?"

"With you, yeah," he nodded. "I need your opinion."

"Alright. What happened?"

"These two suspects who I captured last night, Ron and I were supposed to go interrogate them this morning, and we did..."

He stopped midsentence. "Did you find out anything useful?" Hermione helped him along.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Instead, he burst into flame, completely out of nowhere, and almost burned me in the process."

"He combusted by himself?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he affirmed. "All that was left was a pile of ash."

"Oh, my," Hermione's eyes widened. "That's definitely a magical fire, if it burned that powerful. Was there smoke?"

"None," Harry shrugged. "I found that really odd."

"It sounds like a self-incineration spell. That's only experimental magic, you know, and if they managed to do it on the spot..."

"The same thing happened to Ron," Harry continued. "He's taking the day tomorrow..."

"This was standard procedure for them, then."

"Yeah, but who could possibly have access to such magic?"

"Some select wizards in the Department of Mysteries," Hermione recalled, "but nobody else I'm aware of, until now. Did you manage to record their names?"

"No," Harry's frustration surfaced. "All they said was that they were Unspeakables."

"The Unspeakables," Hermione turned the word over in her mind. "I can't recall anyone with that epitaph for a name."

Harry sighed impatiently. "Damn it. I was hoping you knew something."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint," her voice held a mild note of offense.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way," Harry quickly apologized. "We lost an Auror in the field when I captured those two human torches. Not having anything to justify his death is really bothering me."

"Vindication will come, Harry, in one way or another," Hermione said. "Fate has a way of working that way."

"Fate is the last thing on my mind now," he paced around nervously.

"You almost risked discovery, you pathetic excuses for worthless scum!"

Mihailov was particularly angry for having to lose two men, because of their unwise decision to engage Harry.

"Dorchester, tell me what we uncovered last night!" he pinched the bridge of his nose from frustration.

"We killed an Auror, sir," the Unspeakable in question replied promptly.

"This is not the answer I was looking for, Dorchester," Mihailov fought to keep his voice steady. "We accomplished _nothing! Nothing!_" he finally lost his composure. "Can someone tell me what I am going to tell Kamm about this?"

"Sir?"

"What!"

"We can use the Auror's death as the objective of the mission."

"Crucio!"

The disobedient servant fell to the floor, writhing in pain. "You will not speak out of turn!"

Mihailov ignored his writhing and sunk back in thought. The two who were captured were hardly more than a pile of ashes now, so he was not worried any information had been released. Tonight he was supposed to gather intelligence on what Harry Potter was planning to do, or some hint of what he was doing. He did not expect him to be on his own training mission with rookie Aurors, he was expecting an experienced team of himself and someone else to talk about his attack on the house and conjecture on who did it!

"Welcome back," Jones' booming voice startled him out of his reverie. "Herr wants to see you!"

"Shite," Mihailov swore under his breath. "Now? I'm in the middle of grilling these idiots."

"Now," Jones nodded with a smirk. "I sincerely hope you don't come out of there alive."

"I'll see to it those words bite your arse tomorrow," Mihialov promised him humourlessly. "Watch these failures for me, will you?"

"No problem."

Mihailov left the premises and turned left down the hall. Talking to Kamm directly was always an unnerving experience and he liked it less and less each time he was forced to do it.

"Enter," came the icy voice when he knocked on the door.

He pushed it open and walked in.

"Valeriy, welcome," Kamm greeted him pleasantly, but the voice was devoid of all warmth.

"Good evening, Sir," Mihailov bowed with the utmost respect.

"I have summoned you to ask for the details pertaining to your mission the previous evening."

The exactness, directness and coldness with which this man treated his entrusted inferiors terrified even a hard man like Mihailov.

"What would you like to know about it, Sir?"

"I am familiar with the objectives of the mission. I want to hear the results."

"The mission was a failure, Sir," Mihailov managed as calmly as he could. Despite keeping his eyes to the floor, he could see Kamm's fist clenching.

"While this was not a mission of particular consequence, you do understand my disappointment," Kamm commented needlessly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Continue."

Mihailov took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I was expecting Potter to be with another Auror of his rank. This is a weakness in the Auror structure, where such a combination may provide useful information to a well-concealed spy. Instead, it turned out to be a training mission, much like our own."

"Our informant at the Ministry provided the location sufficiently well?"

"Yes, Sir," Mihailov quickly nodded.

"Go on."

"Two of my team broke to engage the two accompanying Aurors. They managed to kill one, but were subsequently captured by Potter. However, I have received confirmation of their deaths, which means no sensitive information was compromised."

"This means there are three more left in your direction?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Crucio!"

The pain hit Mihailov like a thousand stabbing knives. He cried out, collapsed on the floor and writhed in agony. His mind and body were screaming, begging for mercy, as the pain increased exponentially..

It stopped as suddenly as it began. Mihailov was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily and certain his life had just been shortened by a few years. He tried to sit up, still shaking and attempting to look up at his leader.

"I hope you understand my disappointment, Valeriy. Do ensure failure does not happen again," Herr Kamm told him in the same frigid, indifferent tone.

"Y-y-yes, S-s-s-i-r-r," Mihailov could not quite form a coherent reply from the shock.

"You may go."

Rising unsteadily to his feet, he turned around and walked into the hallway as best as he could manage.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Jones raised an eyebrow. He was not standing too far down the corridor.

"The fucking pain curse," Mihailov muttered abrasively. "Don't fail."

"You'll be fine," Jones clapped him on the back, but Mihialov winced involuntarily. "Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

"You expect me to sleep after that," Mihailov restated rhetorically. "Are my idiots still in one piece?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Jones answered. "You still have to train them, you know."

"I wish they would all burn themselves alive right now," Mihailov smiled grimly.

"You and me both. They're hopeless," Jones agreed, as the two of them made a right turn towards the room.

"You're missing Transfiguration, you know," Otto commented, observing Jane's defiant gaze.

"If you fail, I fail," she repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Mate, she's broken," he turned to Regulus, "can you fix her?"

"I'm not part of this," Regulus raised his hands. "You got yourself in it."

Even if he still held firm, Jane's pestering was really beginning to eat at Otto.

"Fine," he told her. "I'm not going to fail. I never have and I don't intend to start now; but I'm not as smart as you, and I'm content with doing about as much as I need to pass. You, on the other hand, are an astronomical nerd."

"See, I can change you," Jane smiled triumphantly.

"Nope," Otto corrected her confidently. "I'm not going to fail. That's the promise you wanted me to make."

"But you're a slacker!" she protested.

"Exactly," he agreed, "and you take yourself too seriously."

She was not amused. "No, I do not!"

"Yes, you do. Mate?"

"He's right," Regulus did not look up from his book.

"You're supposed to agree with me!"

"Mhhm," Regulus merely turned the page.

"Fine. Let me know when you realize your defeat," Jane maintained her defiance to Otto. "I'm out of here."

"Wait."

She faced him impatiently, but certainly did not expect him getting to his feet, snaking his hand around her waist and pulling her in for a mind-blowing kiss.

Then he let her go, held her eyes for a few seconds and sat back down.

"Let me know when you want to surrender," he smirked on his own turn.

She was too shell-shocked to form an adequate response. "Mhhm." With that, she drifted out of the common room, as if walking on air...

"Good job," Regulus glanced over the top of his book. "About time you wrapped it up."

"You owe me ten galleons."

"Fine, I'll give 'em to you," Regulus dismissed him. "Let's just wait until tomorrow."

"You can't deny you lost," Otto pressed. "I'll be waiting for my money."

"You'll get them, don't worry," Regulus turned another page. "Have you seen Albus?"

"Not since the morning," Otto shrugged. "Said he had something to do in the library."

"Albus?" Regulus cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's go check it out."

Unwillingly, Regulus stood up. "Why don't you just go? I have to finish this chapter on reversing hexes."

"You can finish that later," Otto said. "And stop sounding like Jane."

Regulus muttered something under his breath, dropped the book on the couch chair and followed Otto out of the portrait hole.

Albus was indeed to be found in the library, concentrating over a voluminous tome and writing excerpts from it on a piece of parchment.

"Looking mighty busy, mate," Regulus commented as he and Otto came up behind him.

Albus nearly jumped. "Ah, you bastard!"

"Hello to you, too."

"Sit down," Albus flicked his wand and the two chairs opposite him reversed.

Otto and Regulus followed up with the request and sat down. "What are you working on?" Regulus asked.

"I think I found the location of one of the ingredients we need for the werewolf cure," Albus said. "But it's going to be – "

"Incredibly dangerous to get it," Regulus finished for him. "Where is it?"

Albus looked at him quizzically. "Carpathian Mountains. There's a clan of trolls guarding it."

"Why would a clan of trolls be guarding such a thing...what is it?"

"Edelwiess," Albus explained, consulting the text as he did so. "The flower is one of three crucial ingredients."

"So we have to go to Russia for this," Otto said.

"No, Romania," Albus corrected him.

"I knew that," Otto rebuffed him.

"Of course," Albus said. "Now, the question is how we're going to get there."

"Apparate, ride a broom, mind-control someone into giving us plane tickets?" Otto fired off a number of suggestions.

"Or we could ask McGonagall for help," Albus said. "Fairly sure we can Floo to the Romanian Ministry of Magic."

"That's possible," Regulus rejoined. "How difficult can a bunch of mountain trolls be to deal with?"

"Hello."

Andromeda's voice interrupted the discussion the three boys were having. Holly was standing beside her.

"Hey, there," Regulus turned to her. "When did you come?"

"We've been here the whole time," she explained. "I'm surprised you didn't see us."

"Did you see her?" Regulus turned to Otto.

"No, no I didn't."

"Typical," Andromeda rolled her eyes. 'What are you all doing here?"

"I'm telling these two gits about the edelwiess flower," Albus explained the gathering.

"Isn't that used in the Wolfsbane potion?" Andromeda checked her memory.

"Yes. It's also part of the curing potion."

"We need to go to Romania to get it," Otto pointed out timely.

"Right," Regulus looked at him.

"Well, we ought to talk to McGonagall," Holly offered a shy opinion.

"You can do that," Andromeda said, "but first I want to talk to my parents."

"Hold on," Regulus put up his hand. "Your parents know my parents. Do you know what they're going to do to me if they find out I'm a werewolf?"

"I don't want to imagine," Andromeda replied. "But whose fault is that?" she asked rhetorically.

Regulus' jaw hardened. "I didn't choose to be mauled by a werewolf."

"No," she agreed with a note of sourness.

"Excuse me a moment," Regulus turned to the others. "You're coming with me."

He grabbed Andromeda by the arm and dragged her to one corner of the library, between several bookshelves where they could not be overheard. She tried to resist the whole way, but went with him nonetheless.

"What's wrong with you!" he snapped. "Why do you have to fight me on every turn?"

"That's just who I am," she challenged him. "Get used to it."

"No," he refused. "Tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Look who's fighting now," she said.

"That's not the point," he told her icily. "That werewolf could have killed me. You admitted you were worried about me!"

"So?" she tried to sound careless.

He could see her resolve starting to crumble, but did not let her go. He kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I can't," she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Imagine what my parents will do to me when they find out you're a werewolf," she said.

"The most your dad will do is forbid you from seeing me," Regulus replied quickly. "He's not here, he can't do anything else."

"He's an Auror. What if the Ministry finds out? They won't stop at anything to incarcerate you."

"McGonagall will never tell them," Regulus had another answer ready immediately.

"How do you suppose we're going to go to Romania without them knowing?" Andromeda raised a fair point, one which Regulus had to admit escaped his attention.

"We don't tell them," he maintained his defiance.

"I think you forget who our parents are," she said. "Your mom and my mom are really, really close. They're both in the espionage division of the Auror Department. If they have any way of finding what you and I are doing, they know it."

"Fine, fine," he conceded. "What's your idea, then?"

"We have to come clean," she explained. "Tell them everything. Otherwise we can't hope to do anything about it by ourselves."

"OK, you're right," he acknowledged her, "but that doesn't answer my original question."

"What question?" she played unaware.

"Why are you being a prat with me every chance you get? I think we already went over this."

"My dad has the power to keep you away from me," she looked down, "and at the same time I have to be completely honest with him."

"You underestimate him," Regulus reasoned with her. "He'll understand."

"He has no problem locking you up until you're cured," she protested.

"Well, that could only take a few months..."

"Do you really think I can last even a few months like that!" she raised her voice ever so slightly above library limits.

That moment of vulnerability really impressed Regulus. He took a moment to reply.

"No," his tone sobered immediately. Then he embraced her tightly. "But I do promise you, you won't have to suffer alone. I know it's tough, but we'll see it through."

"You promise?"

"I do. Now can we please go back to being friends?"

"No."

"What! But you said – "

Her lips on his silenced any further protest he had to make.

A moment later, she pulled away. "Not just friends."

**A/N: Ooh. Steamy.**


	14. Trick or Treat

**A/N: Virtual kudos to whoever spots the Twilight jab. ;)**

**Chapter XIV: Trick or Treat**

Halloween was fast approaching. No more than five days remained to the occasion and this year Hogwarts was preoccupied planning a special dance for the occasion. Previously, the students organized celebrations amongst themselves, but a masquerade ball in a costume of choice set the tone this particular time.

Regulus and Andromeda had recognized their relationship a mere two days previously and if spirits could soar any higher, Regulus' birthday was coming up in the beginning of November. Talks of sneaking firewhiskey from the village were already circulating around Gryffindor house...

He had already received a letter from his father, announcing his desire to see his son on the special day. While appreciating his father's concern, Regulus was nervous about informing him about the near episode in the Forbidden Forest and his newly acquired little furry problem. Perhaps it could stay covered up until Christmas, and the season's charms would soften the lynching he expected.

All these thoughts were going through his mind, while he was perusing the clothing stores on the main street of Hogesmeade, holding Andromeda's hand and being accompanied by his other two best mates. Holly and Jane were a bit further back and having a conversation about something apparently important.

"What are you thinking about?"

Andromeda's question startled him out of his mental wanderings.

"I'm undecided on being either a werewolf or a phantom in a cape for Halloween," he voiced the lesser of his concerns.

"What about both?" Otto commented to Albus' consequent snigger.

"Yeah, a crime-fighting werewolf," Regulus raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Loosen up, mate," Otto said. "You've been a serious prick since we left this morning."

"Yeah, well..."

"What says you to a couple of butterbeers?" Albus asked the group in general and then turned to face Holly and Jane. "Ladies?"

"And after than - what?" Holly stopped midsentence.

"Hog's Head, right now," Albus replied. "Worry about costumes after."

"Grand idea!" Jane was quick to reply.

"But we were going to get costumes first!" Holly protested weakly.

"No, we aren't," Holly smiled. "Now, come on!"

The entire group made a turn for the well-known pub and Jane even had to drag a resisting Holly for a good minute, before the latter finally submitted to the general will.

The place was not entirely full and they managed to find an empty table to fit all of them. Barely sitting down, a vivacious girl came up to them.

"Hello! What can I get for you today?"

"Six butterbeers," Regulus voiced the common agreement.

"With a kick," Otto called out beside him.

The waitress' quill paused on her parchment. "With a kick?" she asked suspiciously.

"With a kick," Otto restated confidently.

"Very well," she said, "I will be back shortly."

"With a kick?" Holly asked innocently. "What does that mean?"

"Andromeda, you've never told her?" Albus looked outright amazed.

"Believe me, I regret that right now," she did not look the least bit amused, while staring suspiciously at Albus.

"She's right, mate," Regulus chipped in. "Holly is clueless."

"Will somebody please answer my question!" the blonde girl exclaimed impatiently.

"It's something that makes the butterbeer taste better," Jane explained cryptically. "You'll love it!"

"That doesn't tell me anything," Holly rolled her eyes, "I've had butterbeer before and it already tastes fine as it is."

"Just trust me," Jane smiled at her.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Absolutely nothing, dear," Jane reassured her. "Tell her, Andy."

"Yeah, of course," Andromeda nodded half-heartedly.

"Relax, sunshine," Albus said with a smile that implied the complete opposite, "you'll be fine."

"Here are your butterbeers."

The waitress had returned quicker than expected, carrying a tray of the amber liquid. "Would you like to pay now, or later?"

"Now, definitely now," Regulus said quickly. "It's on me."

"Two galleons, then," the waitress added up the numbers on her parchment.

Regulus handed her the coins and she went off. Then they raised the glasses to a toast, with only Holly's hand shaking ever so perceptibly.

"To friendship!"

Holly watched everyone take a sip from their glass, but for some strange reason, she could not stop drinking. The butterbeer caressed her tongue pleasantly, and it went down her throat so nicely that she had to have more of it!

It worried her, but not as much as she enjoyed it. She could never remember butterbeer tasting so good! Her head was beginning to spin, and she propped herself on one arm against the seat of the chair. Her whole body felt pleasantly warm, and she smiled unconsciously. It took her nearly a full minute to realize the glass was empty, so badly did she want such goodness to never end...

She put it down shakily on the table. To her right, the faces of Regulus and Andromeda swam in and out of focus. On her left, she briefly registered Jane smiling knowingly. Albus wore an indistinguishable expression and she could really care less what Otto looked like.

Was she drunk? The thought crossed her sluggish mind and made it spin even more. She had never been drunk in her life...could one butterbeer have such an effect?

She did not want to think about that now. Albus was beginning to look terribly cute right about now...

"I think she's done for," she heard Regulus' voice from somewhere.

"You know, you and Albus are complete pigs," Andromeda chastised Regulus and his closest mate. "I should have never agreed to this."

"Agreed to what?" Holly found herself questioning slowly. Who had made the remark, or what it was even, was beyond the abilities of her memory now...

"Don't worry, dear, she will be completely fine!" Regulus reassured his now-girlfriend. "I know Albus is beyond doubt!"

"Oh, and he won't take advantage of her!" Andromeda protested vehemently.

"I w-w-want to take ad-d-d-d-vantage," Holly smiled widely.

"You heard the girl," Regulus could not stop the grin curving his lips. "She practically wants him."

"She's inebriated, can't you see that, you twat!"

Andromeda could not permit herself to allow what was about to happen to Holly.

"We agreed he was going to do it in front of everybody." Otto explained.

"In front of everybody!" Andromeda's eyebrows almost shot off her face entirely.

Jane was also scandalized. "You can't possibly!"

Otto was mildly surprised with the outburst. "It'll be perfectly harmless."

"Nothing to worry about," Albus shrugged. "I did it two girlfriends ago...no complaints."

"Maybe that's why it ended!" Andromeda's rage continued, unabated.

"No, no, that's not it," Albus recollected his thoughts. "It was her brother's fault – "

"I don't care! You're not doing anything to Holly."

"You basically dragged her in here," Otto pointed out. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Gents," Regulus put on his business voice, "I thought it may come to this."

"Right," Otto nodded. "Stupefy!"

He and Regulus were barely audible when they said the spells. Two discreet red flashes saw Andromeda and Jane lose consciousness, and the two of them were quick to support them so they didn't fall.

Holly seemingly found the whole exchange amusing. Her head was still spinning and the faces of her friends continued to shift in impossible ways.

"Andy, you've got a hilarious mouth," she remarked.

Sadly, Andromeda could not react...

Holly saw Albus' face coming up closer to hers. Curious, she tried raising an eyebrow, but the fact that the butterbeer was still coursing through her veins made her do nothing more than smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked simply.

He did not reply. Putting one hand on the nook of her neck, he leaned forward and simply kissed her. She did not mind in the least. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. Even in her drunken state, she found the competence to respond, and seemingly well since Albus did not pull away. He smiled against her lips, but still didn't say anything, instead going for a second round. Holly did not object in the slightest.

Behind his back, Albus formed an 'o' with his thumb and index finger, indicating his success. On that count, Regulus and Otto reawakened the other two girls...

"Huh, wha – " Andromeda shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out what had happened to her. Then she saw Albus. "Get off her! Off! Off!"

Jane helped her grab Albus by the shoulders and they yanked him backward. From the momentum, he collapsed, but managed to land in the chair Regulus quickly manoeuvred under him with his wand.

"Did he hurt you," an anxious Jane came right up to Holly.

"No," Holly told her snappishly. "What makes you think that?"

"He was all over your face!" Jane was outraged.

"Well, I liked it," Holly remained defiant. The butterbeer had run its course. Now she was in a much better condition.

"You – you what!" Andromeda's eyebrows threatened to fly off for a second time that day.

"I liked it when he kissed me," Holly stood strong. "Do I tell you when to kiss Regulus or not?"

The question caught Andromeda unprepared and a slight red tinge coloured her tinge. "No."

"What was that?" Regulus called ironically from the other end of the table. "I couldn't hear you."

"No," Andromeda repeated herself a little bit louder.

"What?"

"Cut it out, mate," Regulus told him.

"I want you two to stop mothering me like this," Holly continued. "Especially when it comes to whom I like and don't like."

"But we're not mothering you," Jane said in her and Andromeda's mutual defence. "We're only looking out for you. We don't want you to get hurt, especially from guys with 'good' intentions."

"There's your problem," Otto commented innocently.

"I'm a fifth year, just as you are," Holly's voice gained more strength. "I can take care of myself."

Andromeda put a hand on her shoulder. "We never thought you couldn't, it's just – " she lost her train of thought, trying to consider a different choice of words.

"Just what?"

"You don't have too much confidence," Andromeda finished off quickly. "And as Jane said, you are our closest friend and we care about you!"

Holly pushed Andromeda's hand from her shoulder and stood up. She walked around the table defiantly, right up to Albus and kissed him of her own accord.

"Now, are we going to get costumes, or what?" she asked after she surfaced.

For several moments, nobody could speak at this show of confidence, Albus least of all.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Regulus found his tongue first. "You guys coming?"

With mixed feelings, the rest of them stood up. Only Otto seemed happier than the girls, and Andromeda and Jane remained rather distant for the rest of the day.

They returned to the castle in the evening, laden with bags, each carrying an elaborate costume and a generous selections of sweets nobody had been able to resist after walking past Honeyduke's.

Regulus had settled on phantom costume with a prominent cape that reached the growth and Andromeda had chosen to be Aphrodite, her favourite Greek goddess. On the other hand, Albus made wanted to embody himself as the late headmaster of the school, while Holly decided to be a 'rocker chick', in line with her hours-old rebelliousness. Otto was excited with his odd selection of portraying an Italian mafia boss and Jane, while questioning Holly's sanity, preferred the outfit of a...leprechaun; Otto's delight could not be higher, he got three wishes and a pot of gold...hopefully.

"Kamm, he wants to know whether Potter has been captured," the interpreter turned to the nervous leader.

"Tell him that he is still a work in progress," Kamm tried to keep himself composed.

"My master wishes to emphasize that a partnership involves maintaining our respective commitments, if our common interests are to be achieved."

"Duly noted," Kamm gave the interpreter a hard look. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Yes. He also wishes to know the state of your Hogwarts Plan."

"Overthrowing the school is a priority for us. So far, I have nearly composed the people who will do it and succeed in turning it into a school for the Dark Arts."

"However," the interpreter listened in, "you need to eliminate Potter first."

"Of course," Kamm shook his head tersely in agreement.

"The Others are satisfied with this meeting," the interpreter continued. "They will activate the next part of their plan."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"It is not your business to know," the interpreter replied promptly. "Ensure your commitments are met. My Master bids you a good evening."

"Pass on my goodbyes," Kamm responded. "We will see one another again soon."

With that, he exited the miserly hut on the edge of the cliff and shielding himself against the salty wind, apparated back to the manor.

Jones was expecting him.

"Herineldo, good evening," Kamm acknowledged. "You nearly startled me."

"Forgive me, sir," Jones apologized. "Good meeting, I assume?"

"Not quite," Kamm threw his cloak on the back of the nearest chair. "They're becoming impatient for results."

"What do you mean?" Jones reasoned. "We have the Hogwarts Plan almost in motion, Potter is but a minor obstacle in the way..."

"He could thwart the whole thing," Kamm said. "The Aurors are not to be underestimated."

"They also have Weasley and Malfoy," Jones referred to his memories, "and their spouses. They're all heading up intelligence."

"We know who they are," Kamm dismissed him. "As soon as we keep one or two steps ahead, we'll be fine. With the Incineration Vow, nothing can possibly leak."

"Granted, they don't know how to break it, but it's not impossible," Jones said. "I wouldn't put it past them to figure it out at some point."

"You're right, but that's why we have the Unspeakable Vow," Kamm explained. "When the need arises, we can easily convert from one to the other. The more pressing question now, however, is how to deal with Potter. He killed two Unspeakables last time and this should not happen again."

"The rookies are expendable, sir," Jones told him. "We need the more qualified among us to tackle this challenge."

"Very well," Kamm said. "I'm delegating the task specifically to you. Put together a team that will capture and kill Potter, as soon as possible."

"Capture and kill, or just kill?"

"The Others want to see him," Kamm answered. "Therefore, capture and kill."

"What are they going to do with him?" Jones' curiosity was not satisfied.

"One question too many," Kamm cut him off. "If I knew, I would tell you."

"Alright, I'll see you," Jones said. "You wanted MIhailov too?"

"Yes, find him when you get out," Kamm rejoined.

Jones left the premises and went off to find Mihailov. He did not have to look for long, as his quarry was not very preoccupied, sitting down on a chair in the dining room, his feet up on the table and reading some book on his lap.

"Oi, Valeriy," Jones called out to him.

"What?" Mihailov did not look up from the page.

"Kamm wants you."

"Why?"

"Damned if I know. Just said to come get you."

"Fine," Mihailov let off a sigh of frustration. "I'm going."

He flung the book on the table, stood up and left without looking at Jones. He, on the other hand, curious, decided to see what book he was reading.

_The Idiot's Guide to Killing Your First Auror by Edward Emocullen_

He smirked. Why would he be reading such a book? Mihailov never had any doubt in his abilities and he had killed Aurors before. He flipped open the cover.

_With special thanks to Valeriy Mihailov_

So this Emocullen had consulted Mihailov. Losing interest quickly, Jones put the book back down and continued on his way to figure out how to kill Harry Potter.

"Mr. Mihailov, I have a special assignment for you. This is why you're here."

Mihailov liked Kamm's voice less and less each time he was forced to sit through one of his meetings with him.

"I will do my utmost to please you, sir," he replied with stone-cold neutrality.

"Your last mission was a failure, that is a well-established fact."

"Yes, sir."

"As you have been found inept to train new recruits, I have found a way to use your skills in more productive ways."

"Sir?"

"Your new assignment is to kill Harry Potter. You are to assemble a team of your choosing. With this team, you need to capture him and bring him here. Thereupon, he will be destroyed."

"Sir, if you will permit me a question."

"Yes?"

"Is this assignment in connection with the Hogwarts Plan?"

"Quite so. Starting now, it is also given the classification of top-secret. You are not to speak to anyone about it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, you may go," Kamm pointed to the door.

"Thank you, sir."

Miahilov left the room on his own turn and headed back to the dining room, trying to wrap his head around this new assignment. Traditionally, he had been a secret operative for the organization and with an impressive record. Even so, he had never taken out any individuals of Harry's position or calibre. This mission would indeed prove difficult.

Jones was one of the best he knew, but his personality ultimately worked against him. Mihailov knew he had a control issue and a weakness for prying into everything he could. Ultimately, he could cause enough internal conflict to destroy the team. Even so, he did not have a very large pool of candidates to choose from. There was Dolohov's son, Charlie, who was also among the better Unspeakables. Perhaps he could talk to him.

Giving him the full discretion for assembling his team, MIhailov thought three of them would suffice. His last mission was the first time he tried working with a team of five, and it ended with two fatalities. That mistake would have to be avoided in the future.

He sat back down and picked up the book, but noticed someone else had handled it. With annoyance, he immediately thought of Jones. Yet, putting him away from his mind, he flipped back to the page where he was last reading.

"What did he want with you?" the same annoying voice followed the sound of footsteps in the room.

"Nothing of importance," Mihailov told him. "Now go away."

"You and I need to work on our communication," Jones said.

"Do us both a favour and replace me with a mirror," he turned to the next page. "Communicate with it as much as you want."

"You're not very friendly, you know," Jones remarked.

"Mhhm," Mihailov did not pay him the least bit of attention. "Now, leave me alone."

"How was work, love?" Hermione asked Harry that night as she set the table for dinner.

"Just great," Harry muttered, putting his bag down on the chair and taking off his coat. "We managed to get nothing out of the case. You?"

"Intelligence is drawing up a blank," Hermione put down the fork and knife. "Luna and Ginny have their best people to find out who the Unspeakables are. Did you go back to the ruins today?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But I found nothing. They were hiding in the woods, though. I'm surprised my wand didn't vibrate to alert me."

"You never replaced the detection charm on it, Harry," Hermione said. "I told you about last week."

"Well, I forgot," he waved her off. "Even so, I'm not helpless."

"I know, Harry."

"But I could have prevented that Auror's death. It's still my fault."

"Harry, stop beating yourself up over it, it was an accident," Hermione tried to put down his self-blame yet again.

"Maybe," he rejoined darkly, "what's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes," she moved on too. "Your favourite."

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the temple. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "Let's tuck in."

Yet, Harry couldn't calm his mind, even if his dinner was inviting him to forget about the worries of the day. He had no idea when these Unspeakables would strike again and the continued veil from publicity they had given the case meant he was under increasing pressure to produce something; otherwise the entire Auror Department looked helpless to do anything against these mysterious attacks. It would certainly look bad; not only for him, but for everyone all the way up to the Minister himself.

"Love, you've still got to eat, you know," Hermione reminded him gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Harry said. "Just thinking things over."

"Would you like some wine? Ease the tension?" Hermione offered.

"That would be a good idea," Harry agreed readily.

Hermione took out two wineglasses and the bottle of ruby liquid. She poured it slowly and deliberately.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked him with concern, handing him the wineglass.

"I'll be fine, Hermione, just dealing with a little bit too much pressure at the moment."

They fell in an uneasy silence.

"How do you think Andromeda is doing? She hasn't written us in a while," Hermione tried to break the ice.

"Well, they have the Halloween ball up this year, Ron told me, so I assume she's preparing for it," Harry replied. "I just hope the Malfoy boy isn't stalking her at every turn."

"And if he is?" Hermione smiled.

"Then he can't escape," Harry smiled cryptically.

"We should send him a card for his birthday," Hermione commented. "It's coming up."

"Are you serious?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I respect the kid as much as the next father of a vulnerable daughter, but let's not encourage him."

"You ought to loosen up, Harry, he really isn't that bad."

Harry chose to remain silent and instead, dug into the sumptuous potatoes.

**A/N: Hermione finally made an appearance...the younger siblings will too, soon enough...**


	15. Magic

**A/N: I've beaten the calendar by 2 months and…20-odd days. Happy Halloween…**

**Chapter XV: Magic**

"This dress is much too tight, hun," the mirror remarked sarcastically.

"Do you want to end up as salt on the ground?" Andromeda challenged her reflection as she tried to zip up the back of her dress

"Black isn't your colour either," the mirror said conversationally.

"I beg to differ," she struggled even more.

"It matches your personality."

This time it was Jane. "You can say that. Help me, please?"

"It seems a little tight," Jane unknowingly echoed the mirror, scrutinizing the zipper.

"You know a spell for it," Andromeda. "Remember, like last year's ball."

"Well, alright, Porky," Jane smiled mischievously, "but Regulus will see right through you."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda raised her hands in frustration from the uncooperative dress. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, he's amused above all else and he might tease you all the way to the Great Hall."

She gasped as she heard Regulus' voice. "Who let you in!" Andromeda whipped around, grabbing the nearest towel to cover herself up instinctively.

He was not phased in the least. "Jane," his hand gestured to the girl in question. "Why?"

Andromeda's eyes were asking the same question, albeit silently.

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered for their mutual benefit.

"Well, mission accomplished," she threw the towel on the rack. "I'm going to be angry with you all night because of this little stunt."

He came right up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, before putting his chin on her shoulder. They made eye contact in the mirror.

"Are you?"

"I don't think so either, hun," the mirror offered a response.

"Who asked you, anyway," Andromeda snapped at the mirror, but she had visibly softened.

Regulus' hand slid toward her back and he grabbed her zipper, sliding it easily to the top.

"How did you do that!"

"Magic," he smiled, before letting her go. "Now, are you ready yet?" I've been waiting around for two hours and this costume is getting really warm."

"Quit complaining," she admonished him. "You know three hours is the minimum I need."

"I hope you're not serious," he raised an eyebrow.

She didn't reply, but instead continued weaving her hair into a beautiful bun with the help of her wand.

"You can wait in the Common Room if you're not happy," Andromeda smirked in the mirror towards him.

"I agree with her for once," the mirror commented out of order once again.

Regulus was visibly torn. "If you're not ready in half an hour, I'm taking someone else."

"You have someone else lined up?"

He shifted his eyes. "No." Then he smiled. "But all I have to do is stand in front of the Great Hall."

Fair point, Andromeda acknowledged silently to herself.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"No."

Regulus strolled back and forth through the room and contended himself with sitting down on Andromeda's bed. He took off the cape and stretched it out along the length of the mattress. "I'll be here."

Twenty minutes later, Andromeda pinned the last of her flowing hair up. "Alright," she grabbed her purse. "I'm ready."

"Finally, I was – " she finally came into Regulus' full view. "Wow."

"Now you know why," she smiled innocently. "Come on."

Hand in hand they went down to the Common Room.

"There you are!"

Jane chose the moment to release her frustration and impatience. Beside her, Otto was tapping his foot nervously and rechecking his watch. He was not very comfortable in his heavy suit either.

"I'm Aphrodite and you're a leprechaun," Andromeda defended herself. "I need time. You're wearing almost nothing!"

Her words were not far off the truth...Otto certainly looked happy about it and Jane did not seem to mind either.

"Forget me," Jane waved her off, while blushing slightly, "focus on our brand new teenager," she pointed at Holly.

"Fuck you," Holly replied humourlessly. "Now, are we going, or not?"

"Oh my," Andromeda could not hold her objection. "Holly!"

"What?"

"Apologize!"

"I'm in character, don't ruin it for me," Holly dismissed her passionate friend.

With that the six of them left to the ball. The Great Hall was decorated in the orange-black scheme of the celebration, jack-o-lanterns were suspended in thin air halfway up the walls around the perimeter of the Great Hall and eerie candles lit the dark ceiling, which mimicked the abyss of the night sky.

The Witching Sisters, still around since Harry's school days, were enlisted to provide the night's entertainment. Age had made their style rather melancholic and drawn out, which seemed perfect for the occasion.

"Are we going to be depressed all night?" Jane remarked as she watched one of the Sisters tweaking the strings of a guitar.

"I hope not," Otto said. "I heard they were playing all their hits tonight."

"That could be a good thing," Andromeda lit up. "My dad is a big fan of theirs."

"Now I definitely feel old," Regulus smirked. "Thanks."

"You resemble him in some ways," Andromeda looked at him interestingly.

The band started to play before Regulus could ponder this point any further and Andromeda was quick to drag him to the dance floor. Otto and Jane seemed more interested in the food as the attendant house elves started roving around, carrying impossibly large platters on top of their heads. After a brief debate, Albus managed to convince Holly into sharing a dance with him, but at the price of removing his oversized beard...

"Are you going to write to your parents soon?" Regulus asked Andromeda as he swung her around on the downbeat.

"Yes," she said once she faced him again. "I want to tell them as much as possible."

"I'm not looking forward to meeting your dad."

"Why would you meet him?"

"You're dating a werewolf," he leaned in closer. "I don't need to remind you."

"I know," she nodded. "That's not going to change."

"Are you sure?" his worry surfaced again. "He might as well drive me out for good. We both know my dad and your dad didn't exactly see eye to eye when they were here."

"Yeah, but your dad and mine were on the same side in the last war," she reasoned, "and they're friends now too."

"Let's talk about it after," he closed the subject for the time being, "I want to enjoy this night with you."

"My thoughts exactly," she smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The sun was barely beginning to poke from the horizon, but Andromeda had already sat down on the desk facing the window and spread out the parchment in front of her. The fact that the common room was empty at the impossibly early hour also helped her.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you?_

_I know I haven't been in adequate touch with you over the last two months, but I've been really preoccupied. Mom, I also know this is a bad excuse, and Dad would agree, but please hear me out before starting your mental lecture._

Andromeda smiled at her attempt to argue with her own perceptions...

_Where do I start? So much has happened. I suppose the best news is that Regulus is now my boyfriend. Whether you could see it or not, I think you were right, Mom. I've always loved him, but only recently did I realize it. He is so charming and sweet, intelligent, irresistibly magnetic...I can go on, trust me! Just last night we had the annual Halloween Ball here and I had such a good time with him!_

She almost blushed at the possible connotations, but neither her fears, nor the influence of the author's corrupted mind were sufficient to cause her to cross the sentence out.

_However, there are more serious things I need to talk about. In September we had a thoroughly mysterious accident that almost ended tragically. Jane, and Regulus' friends, Otto and Albus, were kidnapped by centaurs and then he, I and Holly went on a mission to rescue them. It was highly risky, I know, and in the end it was blind luck that saved us all. We managed to make it back to school just fine._

_Alongside that, we did have one major problem and that was when Regulus was attacked by the werewolf that was stalking us all. Holly and I tried to do what we can, but in the end it was a centaur that saved him when he killed the werewolf with his bow. As you might have guessed, Regulus was affected and now he transforms once every month. Yes, it is scandalous that I am still involved with him, but there is nothing to worry about, because we have ample stocks of Wolfsbane Potion and the professors have been very understanding, so the situation is completely under control._

_We are working on figuring out how to get the ingredients for the cure, but it will be difficult. We've found that all three essential ones are to be found solely in the Balkans and we have no way to go there from Hogwarts. Therefore I'm wondering if I can enlist your help with this...yes, I am in a lot of trouble, I realize it, but I'm in over my head and I don't know what to do..._

_Dad, you might not particularly like the fact that Regulus and I are together, but I don't intend to change it. We are happy together, and I hope you can show understanding. It is dangerous, I agree with you, but no less dangerous than when you and mom were my age. My point is, I need your help right now, and I hope you can talk to Mr. Malfoy to tell him about our relationship and find out how he feels about it._

_I wish I could be more detailed in this letter, but I think it would be better to talk about these things when we meet, hopefully once before Christmas and if not, during the holidays. Regulus' birthday is coming up on the 4__th__ and we'll be doing something to celebrate it. We all want to go out to Hogesmeade, but it is doubtful on a Wednesday. Maybe we'll go next weekend. I would appreciate it if you would send a card to him, and he would too._

_I hope you're both doing well._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Andromeda_

"Morning, you," the familiar voice said as a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Sun woke me up," he admitted. "Catching up on homework?"

"No, writing that letter," Andromeda said. "I just finished it, actually."

"That's good," Regulus encouraged her. "Was it hard to do?"

"I was rather brief," she glanced at the parchment again, "but I think they will understand where I'm coming from."

"As long as that's the case," he agreed. "Want to go for breakfast?"

"Sure."

Not too long afterwards, the rest of the group came down to the Great Hall and joined the early birds.

"I'm never drinking this much again," Otto was rubbing his forehead.

"Well, what do you expect out of such a good night?" Regulus smiled at him.

"Two things, really," Otto opened and closed his eyes. "One, to remember it, and two, no hangover."

"You mean you don't remember it?" Jane was almost scandalized by the revelation.

"Of course I do," he reeled, "I'm only missing bits and pieces. Thank Albus for smuggling that firewhiskey in."

"And you weakness towards it," his friend added slyly.

"Yeah, yeah," Otto grumbled. "What's everyone having for breakfast?"

At that precise moment, the well-timed appearance of sumptuous breakfast foods appeared on the table of its own accord.

"That answers your question," Regulus remarked, grabbing a delicious-looking sausage from the platter in front of him.

"It's two hours of History of Magic this morning, again," Holly complained between bites of scrambled eggs.

"Great! You'll take notes for me, then," Albus volunteered his girlfriend on the spot.

"Not quite," Holly shook her head, "you're doing your own note-taking."

The time was already nearing eight and the plates were beginning to disappear. The day had effectively started.

Harry turned the key in the lock and walked in the entryway. As usual, Hermione had arrived home half an hour earlier and the familiar smell of delicious food filled his nostrils. Instinctively, he smiled.

"I'm home!"

Hermione poked her head from the kitchen. "Evening, love."

Harry kicked off his shoes and threw his bag on the chair next to the coat rack before he walked in to see Hermione.

"How was your day?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Brilliant, and yourself?"

"Same as usual, work. No progress on the case involving that attack. It's starting to annoy me," he summarized his affairs quickly. "Anything interesting happen here?"

"Yes, actually," Hermione glanced towards the table, "there's a letter from Andromeda."

"She wrote?"

"Finally," Hermione exclaimed, "I was starting to get worried."

"What did she say?"

"I think you better see for yourself," she told him diplomatically. "Oh, and after you're done, can you cut up some onions?"

"Sure," Harry picked up the letter from the table and perused its contents.

His eyes widened, narrowed, then widened again and at the end of several minutes, his jaw was firmly set. Hermione threw covert looks at him as she peeled the carrots.

"All of this happened to our daughter and we didn't know about it?" he managed through clenched teeth.

"Remember, honey, we agreed to respect her privacy before she started school," Hermione gently reminded him, "Although, she seems to be picking up your dangerous habits."

"My dangerous habits," he repeated with a smile, "As I recall, that's why you fell in love with me."

"Well, someone had to save your arse on every occasion," she countered him effectively.

"And you fell in love with me," he reinforced his point, non-phased.

"The better question now," Hermione brought him back down to earth, "is how to handle everything she has told us."

"We have to see her," Harry reasoned. "There is nothing we can say in a letter that will help her in any way."

"I can't believe Regulus is a werewolf."

"I don't like it either, what they did was incredibly foolish, but a fact is a face and all we can do is take it in stride," Harry sounded surprisingly mature to Hermione.

"I know how to brew the cure, but Andromeda is right about the trip to the Balkans," she went on. "I think I'll get in touch with my counterpart in those ministries to ask how we can go about arranging a trip."

"The last time you brewed was when we cured Lupin and that was years ago," Harry told her. "Would you be up to it?"

"Do you know anyone else who can brew it?"

"Well, actually – "

"Then it's settled," she cut across him, "I wouldn't trust anyone else with it."

"Of course," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go up on Regulus' birthday?"

Harry thought for a moment. "It is a tad short notice, but I should be able to take the day from work to do so."

"Perfect, Ginny can cover me for the day too," Hermione glowed. "We'll surprise them."

"We're not telling her ahead of time?"

"I don't want to give her the chance to hide anything from us ahead of time," Hermione shook her head. "Too much has happened that we need to know about."

"Great Lord Anu, what shall we do with him?"

The unfortunate Unspeakable was bound tight by some means of force, unable to move, utter a word or resist in any way.

"Kill him, "the strange hiss escaped the aforementioned Anu.

He was a tall figure, at least twice as tall as a man, very thin, almost skeletal in appearance and clad in a long black cloak that covered him from head to toe.

"Wait," he raised a pale, bony hand of four digits.

The escorting being, of similar height and dress, stopped in his tracks.

"Bring him to me."

The Unspeakable was thrown roughly on the ground and pushed by the same invisible force forward. His neck was jerked up so he could look at the being in the face.

Two blacks orbs stared expressionlessly back at him.

'Tell me about this Hogwarts Plan. Was it agreed with us?"

He never opened his mouth, yet the Unspeakable saw the words clearly in his mind. He also knew he was under instruction not to reveal the details without exception.

"I can't say," he moved his jaw painfully.

Brimstone happened to be one of the chief architects with the plan, in conjunction with Kamm and Mihailov. Jones had been told some parts of it, but nothing sensitive enough so as to compromise the objective.

'I am going to give you one more chance,' he registered the same toneless expression in his mind's eye.

The moment had come.

_Incendimort_

He burst in violent flame, breaking the hold of the force holding him in place. The near instantaneous death meant the body fell limply to the floor, quickly turning into an unrecognizable black cadaver.

Soon it was nothing more than a pile of ash.

'Did you know about this?'

'No.'

'What is the secret?'

'They call it Magic.'

'I know that. I have tasked you to find out what Magic is and I need results. Have you any?'

'No, Great Lord Anu.'

'When can I expect results?'

'This Unspeakable was our test subject.'

'Well, you may have to procure another.'

'How do we ensure this does not happen to him, either? Magic appears to be a controllable state.'

'We need to find Harry Potter.'

'What does he have?'

'He is known as the one with the most powerful Magic. It may be wise to study him.'

'He sounds unique.'

'It is an objective of Kamm's."

"Do we leave him to it?'

'We need to, we have other priorities.'

'Very well.'

Following the rather neutral exchange, the one known as Anu resumed his seat on a seemingly uncomfortable high-backed chair, while the other being exited through a door on the opposite end of the chamber.

**A/N: Yes, this story is intended to take on a degree of sci fi/fantasy...I'm curious to write it into the story...not that it already isn't fantasy, but this will be like fantasy on crack...get it?**


	16. Parental Control

**A/N: Any kiddos reading this chapter, it's past your bedtime...to bed!**

**Chapter XVI: Parental Control**

Regulus opened his eyes to a blurry image swimming above him. He blinked twice and Andromeda's face came into view. He nearly jumped at the realization.

"What are you doing here!"

"Happy birthday," she smiled. "you're sixteen!"

"Is it the fourth?" he stretched his hand towards the flip calendar on his bedside table. Coincidentally, the time keeping device confirmed his suspicions.

Outside, the second or third snow of the season was falling in thick, white flakes.

"We can have a snowball fight today," he smiled ironically. Lying in bed proved a comfort too great to overcome by willpower.

"Perhaps," Andromeda smiled devilishly.

"What – "

Regulus did not get the chance to finish his thought, as a snowball hit him square on the cheek. The anger welled up inside him after the initial shock, but not before another snowball hit him on the opposite cheek.

"Gotcha," Andromeda jumped up. "Come and get me, you lazy bum."

Suddenly the willpower to get out of the warm bed was quite abundant. Not even bothering to put a pair of pants over his boxers, Regulus dashed out of the room and after Andromeda down the staircase.

Another turn and he would be right in the common room –

"_Happy Birthday!"_

The flash of a camera and the collective shout left him completely dumfounded and rooted to his spot.

"Happy birthday, mate," Otto came up beside him. "I see you wanted to come in your birthday suit, too."

Then reality hit Regulus like a freight train. He had been tricked. As much as he resented the predicament, he couldn't but smile at the simple brilliance of the organization. However, he could still not find the words for the occasion.

"Are you happy, Andy?" Jane was glancing downwards significantly and giving Andromeda a very pointed look. The latter could not help but burst into laughter

The other aspect of the reality was that the cracks directed at his present state of dress, or lack of it, would not stop in the near future either. How hadn't he noticed all of the beds in the dormitory were empty?

"Should we give him his present?" Holly offered.

"In a bit, in a bit," Andromeda was still fighting not to laugh.

"You will pay for this," Regulus tried to look as sternly as possible at Andromeda.

"Fine, give him the present."

Otto stepped forward, carrying a small box, wrapped in a navy blue paper with red ribbon. Regulus took it cautiously, eyeing his best mate with suspicion.

"Don't give me that look, it's not a prank," he promised. "Seriously."

The wrapping fell to the floor and he opened the lid. Inside was a simple golden chain with his initials carved in the pendant. He took it with his free hand and raised it towards the window to examine it better in the morning light. The pendant span around in the air and he saw Andromeda's initials carved into the other side.

It indeed touched him. This was the most personal gift he had ever received and even if it was from all of them, its private quality surprised him. He shot Andromeda a look embodying that surprise, sincere gratitude and at the same time, challenging her audacity. She caught the green eyes for a brief moment, but it was sufficient to cause her to blush and look down.

"You like it?" Otto snapped him from his thoughts.

Regulus took a moment to compose himself. "Yes," he said, looking at everyone in turn, "very much. Thank you."

That precise moment drew everyone's attention from the day's celebrity as the portrait hole swung open noisily and none other than Harry, followed by Hermione walked in.

"Mate, you – "

"Andy!"

Andromeda froze, her expression immediately turned to one of horror, then she turned around and her mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Mom! Dad?" she aqueaked.

"Hey, darling," Hermione smiled warmly. She walked up right up to her daughter, embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

She was burning. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, love," Harry enveloped her in a hug on his own turn. "We've missed you."

Andromeda eyed both of them suspiciously. "I have missed you too."

"Good to see you, Regulus," Harry turned to her significant other with a barely notable edge in his voice.

"Likewise, Mr. Potter," Regulus acknowledged him with the remaining shreds of his dignity.

"You know the rest of my friends," Andromeda waved a hand to indicate the group. "Otto and Albus just recently joined that list too."

"That would have been nice to know earlier," Hermione raised an eyebrow, while Andromeda just turned more crimson still.

"Sit down, Andy," Harry indicated one of the cushion chairs.

"Why?"

"We need to talk," Harry told her significantly.

"Can my friends stay?"

"If they wish."

"But we've got class in half an hour."

"You, in particular, have been excused for the day," Harry said.

Andromeda did not appreciate the depth to which the issue may go with her parents...

"Well, I'm staying," Regulus stood his ground. "Attendance, be damned."

He caught Hermione giving him an instant, but approving look.

"We'll cover you in Potions, mate," Otto clapped him on the shoulder. "But for Merlin's sake, put some clothes on, you're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend like this!"

Despite the unexpected seriousness Harry and Hermione brought, involuntary smirks went around the group.

"See you on the other side," Albus told him. "Blasted Slughorn wants us fifteen minutes earlier today."

"Good luck," Jane whispered to Andromeda as she walked past. "Weren't you going to put some clothes on?" she turned to Regulus on her way out.

His jaw stiffened and as calmly as possible, retreated towards the staircase to recover his robes.

The Potter family was one short, but alone at last.

"Shouldn't we wait for James?" Andromeda tried to delay the inevitable.

"That's another point we need to raise. You have not talked to him since the year began," Hermione shook her head.

"Well, I've been busy, you know that now," she defended herself.

"That is not a justification to avoid your brother," Harry reprimanded her. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared up the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories to recover James. Another set of approaching footsteps meant that he had just passed Regulus, who was on his way down.

"Finally presentable," he said once he reappeared. "Now, where were we?"

"You were on your way to sit down," Hermione commented, pointing to the adjoining armchair.

"Right," Regulus gave her an awkward smile. He tensed up as he took the assigned seat.

Instinctively, Andromeda reached for his arm and he took it. However, the hard look on Hermione's face did not soften. Her eyes kept flicking between the two of them.

"Dad, why are you here? Let me go back to bed," James' voice carried over from the staircase.

"Surprise visit, son," Harry told him. "Thought we'd have an impromptu family reunion."

"Do you realize how not cool you are?" James' exasperation came through.

They finally appeared. "Of course I do, James, I was your age once too."

Hermione eyes shot from her unruly daughter to her husband at these words. "Hi, James. You can sit next to Regulus."

"Really," James muttered under his breath.

"No worries, Jimbo," Regulus winked at him. "You'll be fine."

"Alright, first things first," Harry opened the 'meeting', "Andromeda, why have you not been talking to your brother?"

"That's not true," she objected.

"Is too," James supported Harry and Hermione.

"I've been too busy," she declared.

"That's not a reason not to at least say hi to him once a week," Hermione admonished her.

"I know," Andromeda looked down.

"And you, James, why have you been avoiding your sister?" Harry turned to the youngest member of the Potter familia.

"Well, she was ignoring me, it seemed the right thing to do."

"Didn't you think it important to seek her out? When we're gone, she will be one you can count on!"

"Well – "

"Don't 'well' me, young man," Hermione's motherliness shone through fully, "you owe your sister an apology."

James averted his eyes, trying to think of a way to avoid the predicament, but found he was cornered. "Sorry," he said.

"Me too," Andromeda made amends before her parents could prompt her to do so.

Around them, students were already coming down and crossing the Common Room on the way to class, some sniggering and others looking oddly at the unlikely family scene unfolding this morning.

"Good, now the other matter is your little adventure in the Forbidden Forest," Harry checked off a mental itinerary. "Tell me about it."

Regulus and Andromeda shared a look. By the look in her eyes, he knew she had told them of his little furry problem.

"What do you want to know?" Andromeda tried to play the diplomat.

"And why wasn't I invited?" James asked loudly.

Right then, Sirius appeared.

"Oi, James, what are you doing down here?"

"Not now, Sirius," James snapped at him, "I'll see you later."

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Potter," Sirius greeted Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Sirius," Hermione smiled at him. "Your mom sends her love to you."

"Thanks," Sirius said. "Alright, mate, I'll see you." And then he ran out towards the portrait hole.

"Right now," Harry returned to the matter at hand. "Start talking."

"There isn't much to say, dad," Andromeda was still looking for an escape. "Most of it is even a blur now."

Harry looked at her. "You're not telling me the truth, love."

"I was there, so I know. There's no way you can tell," she defended herself.

"All I have to do is look in your eyes," he smiled. "I am your father, after all, I've known since you came out of your mother's womb."

"Your dad is right, darling," Hermione affirmed his words with a smile of her own playing on her lips.

"Fine," Andromeda rolled her eyes at their patronization. "I'll tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Like I told you in the letter, Otto, Albus and Jane were kidnapped by the centaurs. Why I still don't know, which is something I want you to help me with. Then Regulus, Holly and I went after them to rescue them, but things did not turn out as we planned them."

"Did you really have a plan?" Hermione asked.

"No," Andromeda stared resolutely at the floor. "It almost cost us our lives."

"Maybe that was the intent," Harry commented darkly. "Go on."

"Well, without knowing it, we were being stalked by a werewolf and then out of the darkness, it came at us."

She involuntarily shuddered at the memory and Regulus made it a point to tighten his hold on her hand.

"He came out of the darkness," she regained her train of thought, "and jumped on Regulus. The impact alone almost killed him. He yelled at Holly and I to run away – "

"I just wanted them to get away safe," Regulus continued when her voice buckled. "I knew I was a goner."

Harry and Hermione had fallen silent and James' mouth was slightly agape.

"He scratched me up pretty good, bit me and then I heard Andromeda casting spells at the werewolf, but they just jumped off his hide, you know how they are almost impossible to affect with magic," he took another breath. "Then he got annoyed and temporarily left me alone. After that I heard a set of hooves coming our way, and next thing I know, his entire is collapsed on me. I think that's what broke a few ribs..."

"You're not joking," Hermione repeated mildly. "Harry?"

Harry was mulling over the story in his mind. Small tears were falling down Andromeda's cheeks. She had seemingly not received the chance to truly connect with the incident or rather, forced herself not to do so.

"You are brave, I will tell you that," Harry finally said, his eyes flicking between Harry and his distraught daughter, "but it was sheer luck you got out of there in one piece. I'd appreciate if you don't do that again, there's no point risking your lives to that extent. Next time, ask for help."

"Are you alright, dear?" Hermione put a hand on Andromeda's shoulder.

"Yes," Andromeda quickly wiped away the tears.

"You could be a little more empathic," she turned to Harry.

"Right, sorry," Harry apologized awkwardly. "Andy, I only have your best interests at heart. To see you hurt would hurt me."

"As a result," Regulus filled the consequent silence, "I was turned into a werewolf. Now, once a month, I transform. Really a pain in the arse, because you don't remember anything after it's over."

"Not until you learn to control it," Harry commented on a side note, "but the overarching point is that it is an inconvenience for you and everyone around you."

"That's one way to put it," Regulus tended to agree, but at the same time did not quite appreciate Harry's forwardness.

On his own turn, Harry still had reservations towards the boy. He attributed it to the fact that he was Draco's son, but he was on very friendly terms with his former nemesis these days, so the suspicion was groundless, but it was still there.

"My friends and I have done some research," Regulus said, "and there is an available cure. The other part – "

" – is that it requires a trip to the Balkans," Hermione finished for him. "Already did it once, sorry for interrupting you like this."

"Right," Regulus chose not to dwell on the interruption, "which is why we need your help to get the ingredients."

"Did you read they'll only work if brewed there?" Hermione asked him.

"What?"

"The ingredients will only be effective if you take the potion in one of those countries, else it will be useless if we brew it here."

"You're not serious," Andromeda said, "do you realize how much school we're going to miss?"

"Personally, I'm not," Regulus exchanged a sly smile with Harry.

"Besides, you've got a walking faculty right here," Harry jabbed Hermione in good humour. "Hogwarts has nothing on her."

"So you're saying we're not going to lose anything from our education?"

"You will," Harry turned serious, "however, this is an example of a time in life when you have to recognize what the more important priority is and it just so happens that it is curing Regulus."

"What of our friends?"

"They can choose to come or stay," Harry told her, "but if they know their priorities, they will stay."

"Are you going to dissuade them, Mr. Potter?" Regulus said.

"I'm not going to try, Regulus, but on second thought, it may be wise they do come with us."

"Why?"

"The kidnapping may be connected to a bigger plot," Harry said, "There is sufficient evidence to suspect it."

"Really? How do you know?" Regulus looked concerned.

"We are working on a particularly nasty case in the office right now. People are burning up spontaneously when they're about to reveal something. It's disturbing," he relayed his most recent experiences with the Unspeakables.

"You think the Aurors are in league?" Andromeda proposed.

"This is the first time I'm considering it, but it is a distinct possibility. Hermione and Luna are the ones who are going to find the connection."

"Right now, however," Hermione interjected. "We need to get to Romania as quickly as possible. I think we need a day to prepare and leave on the sixth."

"Wait a minute," James suddenly interrupted the plans, "what of me? Am I staying here?" He looked hopeful.

"Oh, no, no," Hermione dismissed him immediately. "You're coming with us."

"Hermione, this might also be a good opportunity for you to try and find some other connection we might be missing," Harry commented.

"I know, Luna and Ginny are going to be thrilled at the opportunity," Hermione was a little excited herself.

"Alright, so we're leaving on the sixth. Any objections?"

"What if our friends can't make the date?" Andromeda pointed out.

"Well, they will have to," Hermione said. "Not only are we trying to reverse Regulus being a werewolf, but also fighting a conspiracy we know almost nothing about."

Andromeda looked at Regulus. "This is going to be one long trip."

"It won't be that bad," he smiled to reassure her. "Sure, I might transform a few times..."

"Well, that's about it," Hermione stood up. "Be ready for the sixth."

"One more thing," Harry raised a hand. "Happy birthday, Regulus, Hermione and I want to wish you all the best."

Then he stood up and gave him a fatherly smile. "Take good care of my daughter, now."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Regulus suddenly found himself feeling much elated. "I definitely will."

Later that day, Regulus and Andromeda were by themselves in the Room of Requirement. They decided they need to talk without interruptions and the room in question provided the perfect setting.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts.

"It'll be ok," he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she kept looking resolutely at the carpet.

"Trust me," he pulled her in closer and made her look at him.

She let herself lean into the embrace. "How can you be sure? What if someone kidnaps you or me this time?"

"I don't deny the possibility," he shrugged, "but let's not think about that right now."

He laid a soft kiss on her and she responded almost immediately. Something inside Andromeda seemed to grow, take her over in a way she could do nothing to control. She wanted to kiss him harder, more forcefully, maybe even –

Regulus felt his typical restraint starting to buckle. The passion in him rattled the bars of its cage. It wanted out. He rarely let it out, but this might be the first time it went really far out...

He ducked his neck and laid a trail of kisses along her neck. She gasped involuntarily, enjoying the attention. His hand travelled further up to the underside of her breast.

She pressed herself into him. The door to his cage swung open and there was nothing to stop him. He immersed himself fully into the love threatening to envelop him. His mind dissolved into an utter incoherence that only saw and recognized Andromeda.

Andromeda was alive. Truly alive. This was as natural as breathing, it was right, necessary, amazing. Simply amazing. She had given herself up to him and he had given himself to her. It was a feeling words too inadequate to comprehend.

Time had stopped. Or started. She didn't know. Tonight, however, would be forever imprinted in her memory.

**A/N: An author's note after this ending? Really? I won't even bother...**


	17. Messengers of Death

**A/N: Apologies for the delay, moving to a new city puts more than a dent in the update plans...anyway, this is where the sci fi on crack I promised happens...**

**Chapter XVII: Messengers of Death**

"You are ready to reveal this Hogwarts Plan to us?"

Kamm could almost sense the palpable nervousness in Anu's inquiry, despite the alien's outwardly calm appearance. 

"Yes," he replied, "we are ready to do so."

"Very well."

"Everyone of your required associates is here?"

"Yes," the alien affirmed.

"This is Valeriy Mihailov, my most trusted associate," Kamm noted to his servant, "Hugo Jones is my other close associate."

"Enlil and Asael," Anu nodded to either side of him.

"To review our commitments, we are going to settle on an agreement where you will help us achieve our objectives in exchange for a share in the power structure afterward."

"Yes."

"We are going to create a Supreme World Council to oversee our mutual interests," Kamm continued.

"Yes."

Anu did not speak. Kamm, Mihailov and Jones saw the needed responses in their minds' eye.

"The Hogwarts Plan represents a two stage operation that will put very powerful tools in our hands."

"Are these tools related to Magic?" Anu asked.

"They are Magic," Kamm told him. "Hogwarts is a school for magic, training people like us to use it in different ways. This school is well over ten centuries old, a blink in time for you I am sure, but over the course of this history, it has become home to a vast amount of knowledge, powerful magical relics and a concentration of magical force sufficient enough to remove any obstacle if channelled correctly into offensive purposes."

"You have not explained what Magic is," Anu noted.

"This is because I'm not entirely sure about the definition you're looking for," Kamm said quickly, "but now I need to describe to you the second objective of our plan. It is the Durmstrang School that also does magic. It is much like Hogwarts, but also deals much more deeply in the Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts?"

"Yes," Kamm elaborated, "a branch of magic that is exclusively for the purposes of evil and intentional harm. Very powerful and promising, it will be a key component of our initiative."

Kamm's smoothness impressed even his two often competitive lieutenants. They had both been engaged in every step of the design of this plan, but in the end it was Kamm who had to bear the weight of delivering it to their partners.

"What then?" Anu seemed quite interested.

"Great Lord," Kamm was careful to stay respectful, "by taking over these two schools, we will have the tools to take hold of the British and Swedish ministries of magic, respectively."

"You will take over the ministries, how?"

"The precise dynamics are still being worked out," Kamm admitted, "but the general plan is to take out the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement through a coordinated attack to eliminate regional commands and the central command in London. I feel that we can equip our Unspeakables with the necessary tools once we gain control of the schools. The kinds of magic stored in Hogwarts and Durmstrang is beyond what our Ministry of Magic has at its disposal. Also, we are hoping for your help in this endeavour."

"You will receive it," Anu nodded.

"Very good," Kamm said. "However, we still need the written agreement."

"What is a written agreement?"

"It is our custom of assuring our alliances," Kamm explained.

He waved his wand and a piece of parchment materialized from thin air and floated down on the table between them. A second wave produced two quills. Kamm signed his name at the bottom and turned the document towards the alien with the other quill lying across it.

The Great Lord Anu did not touch the quill initially.

"Before we do consent," he reopened the discussion, "I have a few questions."

Kamm's jaw stiffened, but he kept his composure. "Alright," he prompted his counterpart.

"What tools does magic offer?"

"Magic is a very expansive thing," Anu was beginning to try Kamm's patience. "The connection between a wizard and magic is personal, because the mental and physics limits unique to him shape the extent of magic he can do."

"Our race is significantly more capable than yours," Anu stated. "In your notion of time, our civilization is millions of years old and akin to many secrets you have yet to begin to comprehend. Magic, however, is something we have not encountered before as a form of energy. Yet, we are much better posed to understand it than you are."

Kamm was affronted by the forward statement of superiority, but still stood his ground. "We have practiced magic for thousands of years. You may have your secrets, but we have ours."

"Are you suggesting you are threatening our alliance?"

"No," Kamm said, "but I would appreciate if you address us on equal terms."

"My apologies," Anu bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes. My original one."

"All right," Kamm refocused on the subject himself, "magic is a force that allows the wizard to bend objects, circumstances, people and animals to his desire. The more powerful he is, the greater effects he can achieve. That force is malleable to his intentions, whether they be good or bad. Magic can be used for deceptions and illusions, heal and cause harm, create and destroy. However, very few people in respect to the world are aware of magic's existence and are trained to use it, simply because we live in hidden communities, safe from the influences of non-magical folk, or the Muggles, as we call them. They have technology and we have magic. Someday in the future, the two may unite; underlining that magic is a universal force, possibly very much like the secrets you were referring to earlier."

"How do you train one in matters of magic?"

"It is a long process," Kamm explained. "In our notion of time, we begin at the age of eleven and a wizard does not stop learning until the end of his life."

"It may be intuitive in our case," one of Anu's associated turned towards him.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Mihailov whispered to Kamm. "Their abilities outstrip ours significantly."

"There is another point of contestation," Kamm said. "The Supreme World Council. It is not a realistic goal in the short term. At least twenty years need to pass before we manage to infiltrate every single country in the world and consolidate our control over it."

"You are forgetting that we are a galactic civilization," Anu pointed out. "We rule multiple planets. Your species cannot even agree how to rule a single planet yet."

"Yes," Kamm acknowledged the point, "that's true. That's why I trust you will provide guidance on how to set up this council."

"We know precisely how to," Anu sounded comfortably convincing.

"Once you learn to manipulate manage successfully," Kamm told him, "you will be nearly invincible."

The meeting had ended several hours ago. Kamm, Mihailov and Jones returned to the manor and sat down together to mull over the details.

"I should say it was productive," Mihailov opened the talk.

"Valeriy, you're missing the point," Jones said. "I don't trust them."

"Why is that?" Kamm looked curiously at Jones.

"The superiority complex worries me," Jones admitted. "It may backfire on us."

"Herineldo, you head them," Mihialov pointed out, "if they are more powerful than us, they're bound to be morally beyond where we are. We want the power. They're going to help us. It's profitable for the both of us."

"It's the cost that worries me," Jones admitted, "you do realize how many can die?"

"Thousands, millions," Kamm shrugged. "It is our cause that matters in the end."

"Of course," Jones agreed respectfully.

"Now, the other thing we should do," Kamm continued, "is our intention of taking over Durmstrang. We have the resources to do it by ourselves, but it would be nice to see what our partners are capable of in the field."

"When do you propose we do it?" Mihailov asked him.

"You both understand that testing one's partner in times of adversity or unexpected circumstances is a test both for their ability, loyalty and reliability," Kamm explained carefully.

"Yes."

"Operation Hogwarts begins tonight with the attack on Durmstrang. Mihailov, you were assigned this part of the plan and I hope it is very well complete."

"Herr, don't worry," Mihailov allayed his concerns, "I haven't let you down since we were Aurors and I'm not about to start now."

"Very well," Kamm nodded, "don't disappoint me."

"Is Herineldo coming with me?"

"No," Kamm said. "He and I will review some details of our attempt on Hogwarts and alert our dear allies about the circumstances. If they hold their promise, then taking Durmstrang should not be difficult."

"Alright then," Mihailov agreed, "I will alert you when I am at the school and you can do your part."

"Not right there and then," Kamm corrected him, "I want you to engage in a pitched battle before you do that. You're not going to take all of your charges with you – not enough to take over the school, but enough to keep them occupied. Once that is achieved, contact me."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You're free to go."

Mihailov left the room slightly worried. His plan was certainly thorough, but not quite as completed as he had led Kamm to believe. He wanted to train his best fighters further and the risk of losing some of them tonight posed a setback he would have preferred to avoid.

Assuming the persona of the ruthless instructor, he barged into the first sleeping quarters.

"Alright, you maggots, get up!" he boomed. "Rise and shine!"

It was barely two hours past midnight. "Up, I said!"

The Unspeakables in question shuffled out of bed, getting up as quickly as they could.

"Inspection!"

Within seconds each was standing in front of his bunk in a position of attention, waiting for Mihailov to walk down the centre aisle. He liked the routine, it made all of them attentive and kept his own authority unquestioned.

"Crucio!"

He hadn't done anything wrong. It was just another way to keep them all in check.

"Don't do it again," he snarled at the writhing Unspeakable, "or you will pay with your life."

The tension in the room went up another notch. "That goes for the rest of you," he looked fiercely around the room.

"Tonight's assignment," Kamm explained his presence, "is what all of you have been training for up to this point. The Hogwarts Plan, our ticket to power and freedom, has been activated by Mr. Kamm. As such, it is our job tonight to take Durmstrang School of Wizardry. You have been told that we are not alone in this and tonight you will see the nature of the support we have."

"You have three minutes to prepare. Be ready to apparate within five. Anyone caught slacking will be severely punished!"

The requirement was promptly met and seventy five of his best men were assembled on the front lawn, ready to go and fight for the cause in question.

"I will project the location we are apparating to," Kamm said. "In groups of three, you will follow me so as to avoid detection."

With that, Mihailov disappeared into thin air with a whip of his cloak, closely followed by his masked inferiors.

The night was cold and cloudless, but the smell of winter still filled the frigid air. The moonlight assured that the path ahead into the woods was visible.

"Everyone here?" Mihailov asked.

Seventy-five voices replied in unison. He knew he did not have to ask, he'd know if anyone was missing.

"Just as we trained, form three groups," Mihailov continued to instruct. "Make sure you are in the correct unit."

His will was obeyed without question. "Proceed."

He was at the front of the most prepared fighters. The other two wings in his plan would carry out the brunt of the fighting and take on the most casualties while he minimized the risk to himself and the men behind him.

The first beams were fired at the first two patrols they came across. The wizards fell dead in their tracks before they could respond.

Two killing curses raced in from side and impacted the flank of Mihailov's right wing.

"Face them!" he shouted.

The twenty-three remaining in the arrangement turned in unison and half of them set up shields while the other half barraged the darkness with various curses. Between swishing branches, the screeches of rudely awoken animals and sound of running footsteps, they managed to locate the two wizards who had seen them dispatch the previous patrol.

"Kill them!"

The shield of the one in the front buckled under the pressure of the offense. Once the shield broke completely, the Reductor curses that followed quickly ripped him into a bloody mess that collapsed on the forest floor. His comrade lost his balance over the body and fell face down in the dirt, losing his wand in the process. He twisted on the ground, trying to stand up while looking wildly for the wand, but it was too late. Several killing curses finished him off instantaneously.

"Keep going!" Mihailov motivated his charges to keep up the pace. "One in each group set up detection charms within a two hundred yard radius!"

The order was followed to the letter, but there was no further resistance as they entered the woods and passed them to reach the clearing on the other side, where the school was visible. Nobody had seemingly alerted the defences.

"You are each to attack the strongest fortifications of the castle," Mihailov told each of his wings. "You are not to retreat under any circumstances. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" came the prompt collective reply.

With that the two groups disappeared into the darkness into their respective directions. Mihailov was left alone with his troop of fighters. "We attack frontally," he told them. "Follow me."

Closer to the castle there was another patch of forest and several rocky outcrops they could use for cover. "Aim for the defenders at the battlements," he said.

"Yes, sir," the monotonous, unquestioned assent echoed back.

Several streaks of light flew tantalizingly close as they approached closer to the gate of the school. Glancing in either direction, Mihailov knew the other two groups were beginning to get embroiled in a fight from the various colours that lit up the night sky in the distance.

"Shields up!" he roared. "Attack formation!"

Thirteen, including himself, created the nearly impenetrable protective umbrella that allowed the other thirteen to fight entirely offensively.

"Fire at will!"

"_Reducto! Sectusempra!"_

"Release the spell!"

"_Suprema Extinctio!"_

Three of the Unspeakables had concentrated their wands at one point. Uttering the incantation in unison, they produced a blood red ball of light, almost mystifying with the black stripes swirling on its surface. They stood motionless for several tense seconds, until the ball separated from the wands, rose above the shield and hung in midair for another few seconds. Then, the three Unspeakables collectively waved their wands towards the castle.

With awesome and horrific power, the magical force crashed at the external wall, resounding with a huge echo as it did so. The consequent explosion saw the ancient stones reduced to dust and a gaping hole opened on the side of the castle. The screams of the horrified defenders filled the vacuum of sound after the explosion and in the light of the continuing spellfire, more disfigured and bloody bodies could be seen.

The animalistic instinct in Mihailov revelled at the destruction. He bit the inside of his cheek almost instinctively, as tightly as he could until the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Yet, he did not release the pressure...the taste drove him mad, desiring more death and destruction...two additional explosions told him the other two groups had achieved their objectives as well.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The werewolf patronus emanated from his wand and after roaring loudly into the night, rushed off in the direction of the manor to alert Kamm of the mission's success.

"They've done it," Kamm told Anu. "Now it is your turn to prove your worth."

"We were not told this was going to happen tonight," Anu replied without the slightest sign of reproach or worry.

"Plans can change unexpectedly," Kamm said. "It has been our experience."

"We will honour our commitment in this coalition," Anu replied. He turned to the being who accompanied him, told him something unintelligible from the perspective of Kamm and turned back to his host. "Help is on its way."

_DURSMSTRANG REDUCED TO RUIN! THOUSANDS OF DEAD! UNSPEAKABLES STRIKE AGAIN!_

_Intelligence from the Ministry of Magic indicates a brazen attack on Hogwarts' sister school, Durmstrang, ended with the school's near total annihilation. In the early hours past midnight a force of unknown size attacked the castle, yielding ancient magic of destructive proportions to damage the building beyond repair. Not only that, but an aerial attack of unknown origin, working in tandem with the first wave of attackers, is deemed responsible for the death of anyone trying to escape, as evidenced by the bodies found nearly a kilometre from the castle. Of the six thousand students, faculty and staff, a mere 150 survived the ordeal and have been ferried to safety in England and France. The Minister of Magic is participating in an emergency conference with his counterparts to address this crisis and respond adequately. The Prime Minister is noted to have considered imposing Statue One of the Muggle-Magical agreement to reveal the secrecy of the magical world, given the consequences of the attack and extremely high risk of it happening again._

_One Herr Kamm, a self-proclaimed leader of the Unspeakable movement has announced the transformation of the Durmstrang school for studying the Dark Arts. In addition, his statement acknowledged the over 5800 fatalities, saying that they died as part of a mysterious greater cause. More details as this disturbing story unfolds._

_Our condolences go out to the families of those killed in this terrible tragedy._

Harry threw the Prophet on the table. His expression had darkened with anger and frustration. Hermione felt the electricity coming from him.

He turned to her and said quietly, coldly and tensely. "Call Ron."

**A/N: Alright, finally more or less settled in...as school picks up, I'll try to keep updates as regular as possible...**


	18. Portkey

**A/N: Our heroes are preparing for a trip...**

**Chapter XVIII: Portkey**

"Are you all packed?"

"Almost."

Regulus was trying to close his chest fruitlessly and finally giving up, used his wand to do the task. "Done."

"I'll go check on James, he is always the one who takes the longest," Andromeda said.

"Really? I thought that was you," he remarked.

"As a matter of fact, I was done way ahead of you."

With that she left his dormitory and proceeded to her brother's. Regulus watched her leave and his mind swam with the memories of two nights ago – he was finding it difficult to not think about it when she was around. Even more strangely, she had gone to check on James, but he was already starting to miss her. Another thought in his mind questioned the normalcy of these feelings...

At the breakfast table, he received a letter with the morning post from his father and in the same rush one had also dropped in front of Andromeda. The urgent design of the envelope meant he could not put it off and upon opening it, the letter read for him to be ready to depart the school by nightfall with Andromeda and the rest of their friends. Andromeda's eyes skimmed her own parchment and when they looked at one another, he knew the same request had been made of her. Jane and Holly protested the short notice, but did not complain and had promptly finished packing several hours later. Regulus' mates were still out and about gathering their belongings and disappeared on occasion under the pretence of saying goodbye to friends.

"Finished!" Albus locked his own chest successfully. "Granted, I could have been done hours ago."

"Congratulations," Regulus said sarcastically. "Where did Otto go again?"

"Something about seeing Jane," Albus shrugged. "They had an argument earlier."

"Right," he looked out the window. When was Andromeda going to return?

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot pack," came James' approaching protesting voice.

"Yes, I can," his sister did not concede her authority, "one, I'm older, and two, you're supposed to listen to me."

"Regulus!" both of them walked through the door. "Tell her she can't boss me around."

"What's going on?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He has way too much for a short trip," Andromeda told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling his he doesn't everything."

"Oh," he nodded wisely, "I agree with you, James."

"You do!"

"Yeah, I mean, she bosses me around and when I try to do something about it – ow!"

His response was promptly cut short by a strong punch on the shoulder.

"You were saying?" she challenged him half-seriously, but he could still see the threat in her eyes.

"You and I are in the same boat, kid," he finished quickly, ready to jump away should she try to discipline him again. "But listen to your sister. She has a point here. We're not going to be there long."

"Alright," James said, exasperated. "And don't follow me back to my room!" he told Andromeda.

"Fine," she agreed. "But I will come check on you in a half hour."

Muttering under his breath, James trudged out of the room and back up the staircase.

"Make it forty-five minutes, no?" Regulus snaked beside her. "Give him more thinking time..."

"Oh, yes, because you're concerned for him," she smiled.

"Of course, I am," he kissed her neck. "After all, he is as important to me as he is to you."

"Touching," she said, but did not pull away. "I can't believe we're going all the way to Romania."

"Hey, it might be fun," he smiled on his own turn. "Don't be so grim."

"What do you know about Romania?" she asked him. "My parents don't know anything about it either."

"Hey, new people, new culture and another language," he reasoned, "it will be a nice change from jolly, old, boring England."

"We're not boring," she said, but then a doubt crept in her mind. "Are we?"

"Ask the French," he looked at her pointedly.

"Aye, what do they know," she waved a hand.

"Well, a lot about snails and wine," he said, "you know, about snails that drink wine. Do you know what it takes to arrest a drunk snail? The Irish would be proud..."

This caused her to giggle, quite uncharacteristically for her otherwise stern personality. "I like it when you make me laugh."

"You're welcome, mademoiselle," he bowed, removing an imaginary hat in the process.

"You two mind getting another room?" Albus suddenly came into the conversation. "I'm still here, you know."

"Sorry, mate," Regulus said. "Pity Holly isn't here, we could have a quartet."

"What!" Andromeda's eyes widened at the proposition.

"No thanks, mate," Albus shrugged. "After third year, I'm not sharing another bed with you."

Andromeda looked from one to the other. "What?"

"Nothing, love," Regulus put a hand around her shoulders. "Only kidding." Yet, the crimson tinge on her cheeks did not go away...

"I'm going to check on James," she said quickly and made a beeline for the door.

"What's gotten into her?" Albus looked at her retreating form.

"I have no idea," Regulus shrugged. "She's not usually like this."

"Listen, mate, I'm going to find Holly. When were your parents supposed to arrive?"

"Five," Regulus said. "We've got all of forty-five minutes before we leave."

"That's why," he jumped to his feet. "Hold the fort down while I'm gone." Regulus could not quite interpret the significant look Albus gave him.

Right as he left, another voice shook the calm air. "You said half an hour!"

"You better be ready!" Andromeda nearly shouted back, before she stumbled back in the room.

"What was that about?" Regulus walked up to her. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"To check on my brother," she said quickly.

"Come on, be honest with me," he implored her.

"I told you, to check on James," she reinstated her position more forcefully.

"I'm honest with you, why can't you be honest with me?" he did not retreat.

"Look, we're leaving in a half hour, where is everyone else?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm serious, Regulus. We can talk nonsense later, but now we need to be ready. Where are Albus and Otto?"

"Someone call my name?" Otto's head poked in the doorway. "I'm all ready, you know."

"Good, welcome back," Andromeda turned to him. "Have you seen Jane?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm here!" she chirped from somewhere behind Otto.

"You see Albus on your way up here?" Regulus asked Otto.

"Yeah, he's coming," Otto told him. "He found Holly, she was shaken up for some reason. Maybe ask him, I don't know."

"Really?"

"It's what he said," Otto shrugged. "I hope it's nothing serious."

The unspoken worry was precisely the fear of another kidnapping, much like the one that caused them a near brush with death. All of them knew Holly was brave in her own way, but she was not able to take stress beyond her limits very well. Otto and Jane retreated back down to the common room under the pretext of waiting for everyone else to come down.

Albus and Holly did come back soon enough, and Holly still had tear streaks on her cheeks. Hearing her unsettled voice, Regulus and Andromeda rushed down the staircase to meet them. Jane was already helping her sit down on the couch, while Otto conjured a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"What happened?" Regulus questioned Albus almost immediately.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out, but I have a suspicion."

"S-so many, s-s-s-so cold," Holly kept stuttering over and over again.

Regulus' eyes betrayed a genuine worry when he looked at Albus. "Do you think?"

"Dementors? Yes," Albus sounded he didn't want to believe it himself either.

"This far, at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, mate. There must be something seriously wrong for them to be here," Albus frowned in concentration. "Maybe the ministry is losing grip again."

"My father told me about the last time he saw Dementors at Hogwarts and that was in the last war against Voldemort."

"Well, we're still young and that war wasn't very long ago," Albus reminded him. "I wonder if dark magic ever takes a break."

"Whatever happens, we don't want to have Dementors to deal with, they're better off in Azkaban."

"Holly knows how to perform a Patronus Charm, doesn't she?" Regulus asked his friend as he looked on Jane trying to sooth the shaken girl. Otto was on her other side putting up an effort as well.

"She does, yes," Albus confirmed, "the problem is that she might have been surprised and you know how she takes surprise...I still can't believe how lucky it is that I found her on time."

"She'll be fine, mate," Regulus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's a good idea to train her some more when she recovers in matters of defence...I'll help you."

He had barely finished his thought when a brilliant column of fire shot in the air from the fireplace and with a whirl of disembodied wind, Harry, Ron and Draco materialized into the common room.

"I am never travelling by Floo again!" they heard Ron say as the smoke dissipated and he coughed to clear his lungs. Andromeda thought on her feet and immediately threw one of the windows open.

"Hi, kids!" Harry greeted the collective bunch.

"Hi, dad,' Andromeda nearly ran to embrace him.

"Mr. Potter," Regulus acknowledged him very much in his father's reserved, dignified demeanour.

"How are you, son?" Draco advanced Regulus and embraced his consequently. "I've missed you."

"I'm very well, father," Regulus told him, "although you might know about – "

"I do, yes, but now is not the time, nor the place. We need to be off."

"Where is James?" Harry asked of Andromeda.

"He's with Sirius, still getting ready, I think," Andromeda said. "I told him to be done an hour ago."

"I'll be back," Harry nodded to his best mates and disappeared up the staircase.

"What happened here?" Ron asked as his eyes settled on Holly, who still held the blanket tight around herself.

"She saw Dementors," Otto told him. "Here, at Hogwarts."

Ron's expression quickly turned from concern, to shock, and the colour drained from his face. He and Draco exchanged a look. "Dementors?" he repeated. "Are you sure?"

"I have never seen her so shaken," Albus replied this time. "What else could it be?"

"Dad! I swear, I was ready the entire time, Andromeda is lying to you! Ask Sirius, he'll tell you!"

"Enough out of you," Harry was succinct with him. "We're going!"

"Come on, love," Albus eased Holly on her feet. "We're going."

"I'm going to get her trunk," Andromeda said, "Jane, come help me."

"Hurry up," Harry told his daughter, "We need to be off very soon."

Both girls ran up the stairs and not even a minute later returned, each bearing a side of the impracticable trunk.

"All set?" Draco took out a pouch of the Floo powder and threw it in the fire. "Albus, take Holly through first, Sirius, James, you two are next."

"Do we – "

"No arguments," Harry said forcefully.

Startled, the boys duly followed. "You girls next, then the boys, and we'll be last, with the trunks."

Efficiently, our heroes disappeared one by one in a whirl of colour, Ron levitated the trunks, sent them through and finally, the three of them closed off the exchange.

They reappeared in the Auror Department, in Harry's office. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were already there, waiting to meet them; they looked visibly relieved at their safe return.

"Welcome back," Hermione went up to Harry. "Everything alright?"

"Holly had a slight scare," Harry nodded at the blonde girl, "saw Dementors, apparently."

"Oh, my," Hermione's eyes widened, "the last time we saw them around the school – "

"I know," Harry nodded significantly.

"What about our parents?" Jane asked of the three women in general.

"They are safe," Luna replied. "For the time being," she waved to indicate she was talking to Otto, Albus, Jane and Holly, "they have been placed under memory charms and transferred to Australia. Everyone except Holly has Muggle parents, and they need not be at risk. However, Holly, your parents are there too until it is safe for them to return to Britain."

"And you didn't tell us this?" Otto did not look very happy. "Our opinions don't count?"

"I'm sorry," Luna indeed looked apologetic, "but we did not exactly have the time to consult you."

"You were kidnapped, remember?" Ginny intervened. "Your parents were next on the list around that time."

"You knew we were kidnapped?" Otto momentarily forgot his anger.

"After the letter from Andromeda arrived," Ginny admitted. "It is a standard procedure to keep the relatives of abductees as safe as possible, even if that includes deporting them temporarily under a false identity..."

"How do you know something was going to happen to them?" Albus asked.

"We don't," Ginny said, "but it is a safe assumption if you were kidnapped for some reason."

"It makes sense," Otto reflected more to himself than to them. "Still, I wish you'd let us know earlier."

"No way, mate," Regulus said. "Else you and I would be on the next plane to Australia."

"Can we at least see them soon?" Holly asked – she had nearly recovered her usual composure.

Hermione looked at the girl with genuine compassion. "We have reason to believe that it is not a good idea for the meanwhile, but as soon as the option comes up, certainly."

"Nobody is saying what's going on," Regulus' expression finally found an outlet. "Why are we here? Why are there Dementors at Hogwarts? Why were we kidnapped?"

Harry and Ron looked at one another. "There is another powerful Dark organization growing," Draco broke the overdue news. "The centaurs you were kidnapped by must have been on their side. They are traditionally posed against wizards..."

"What else do you know?" Regulus was determined to squeeze out as much information as he could.

"They killed one Auror some time ago," Harry said, "when I led two rookies on a mission."

"Do you know who did it?"

"We caught two of them," Harry told him. "Brought them back here for questioning." He nodded to Ron.

"Harry and I subjected them to an interrogation," Ron continued, "but that didn't really work."

"What happened?" Andromeda had grown from justifiably supportive of Regulus' position to deeply curious.

"They have a new trick up their sleeve, compared to last time," Ron explained, "they burst into flame on the utterance of a spell. They can commit suicide anytime and anywhere the fidelity of their organization is at stake. Oh, and they have a new name – the Unspeakables."

"That is really disturbing," Otto noted to Albus nodding agreement.

"So why were we kidnapped?" Regulus persisted.

"I'm afraid we don't have an answer to that, yet," Hermione said. "Intelligence is scant and not reliable. All we have are scattered reports and nothing concrete."

"What would it take to find something concrete?" Regulus' frustration edged into his voice.

"Enough, son," Draco reprimanded him firmly, "apologize to Hermione."

His jaw set, Regulus uttered the apology half-heartedly, but his hard expression did not change.

"Is there anyone working with them?" Otto took over the job of questioning from his friend.

"Inevitably, they will have allies," Hermione said, "but right now it is difficult to determine their nature."

"Alright," Ron interjected, "the next part is our trip to Romania."

"Yeah, how are we getting there?" Regulus' mind changed almost immediately.

"For the purposes of security, a portkey," Ron said. "We have several to accommodate all of us."

"We're seeing Bill and Charlie," Ginny said as the first real smile of the day spread across her face.

Ron set several mugs on Harry's desk, uttered "Portus!" as he tapped each one with the tip of his wand and soon enough, a sphere of soft blue light emanated from each mug.

"Alright, pick a portkey and let's go," Harry said. "Ron, Draco and I will go last."

One by one, everyone disappeared in a brilliant flash towards their collective destination and the last three charmed the portkeys to disable as soon as they had gone.

Charlie had agreed to make his dragon compound the base of operations while they remained in the country and journeyed to the two southern neighbours to gather the three final ingredients for the werewolf cure.

"Welcome," Charlie greeted the newcomers. "Bill will be right out."

In contrast to his calm welcome, Fleur was beside herself with excitement at the company. "Hi, hi, hello! 'arry! Hermoine!"

"Charlie, where are Mom and Dad?" Ron approached his older brother. "Did they come here?"

"No, sadly," Charlie shook his head. "They chose to stay in England, said they weren't going to get involved this time."

"They did enough last time, I know, but for safety's sake," Ron reasoned, "didn't you try to convince them?"

"I did, Bill did too, but to no avail," Charlie emphasized their exhaustive efforts. "Hopefully they don't become a target, and the Burrow is well protected as it is."

"That's true," Ron said.

"Now, I assume you're not here on holiday," Charlie continued, "Harry said you'd tell me why this trip is so important."

"Well," Ron pointed at Regulus, "because of him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"The short and the long of it, he ran into a werewolf and now he's one too. We're here for the cure."

"That's all?"

"Not quite," Ron told him, "we're heading up an Auror investigation into this new group operating in England. It may have some links here in the Balkans that are of operational interest."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Definitely," Ron said, "how dangerous isn't clear yet, but we have lost an Auror already and they can kill themselves at will. All in all, they remain a big black box."

"That thoroughly stinks, little brother," Charlie sympathised with him. "I'm going to see what is taking Bill so long and tell him to think of something to cheer you up."

"Thanks," Ron said, seemingly alleviated a little bit by the responsibility on his shoulders.

"Hey."

Sitting sat on the bench under the starry night alone with his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"Hey, you. Why out so late?"

"Couldn't sleep and saw you out here," Andromeda said. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"Thinking, is all."

"You seem to do a lot of that recently."

"Do I have a choice?" he asked rhetorically. "No clue what's going on and I have to deal being a werewolf."

"That will be over soon," she tried to calm him.

"I don't know," he said. "I can't shake the feeling there is another reason we're here."

"I don't know, either," Andromeda admitted, "but wouldn't getting some sleep be a good idea?"

"it would,' he agreed, "but there is too much on my mind tonight."

"What do you think they want?"

"Who?"

"Whoever kidnapped you," she replied.

"Money? Influence? Power?" he fired off the first few suggestions that came into his mind. "It's the story of men, muggle and magic."

"Maybe they know our parents, maybe that's why they wanted to send a message."

"Maybe," he shrugged. The cool wind rustled the remaining leaves on top of the surrounding leaves and took a few with it.

"It scares me how much they might know about us," she said, pressing herself closer to Regulus, but whether form the fear or the chilly night, he could not fathom.

"Well, they're doing their best to find out more about them," he rejoined. "They'll have a weakness, they're bound to."

**A/N: Two weeks later. Updating shouldn't be taking this long...**


	19. Rosa Canina

**A/N: PK recently experienced some technical difficulties, it seems...it took down some chapters, which I will upload with this one...on a second note, some reviews also went missing, so if you'd like to leave your thoughts once more, I'd appreciate it...thank you. DUE TO THE DAMAGE CAUSED BY PK'S COLLAPSE, CHAPTER 1-19 HAVE BEEN RE-UPLOADED.**

**Chapter XIX: Rosa Canina**

Peeking between the branches and through the window, the sun woke Regulus early the following morning. He had had a strange dream involving himself, the Forbidden Forest and a cloaked figure he could not recognize. What he remembered most vividly, however, was the feeling of helpless panic that become increasingly pervading...

Andromeda turned in her sleep beside him and settled on top of his arm. He didn't mind, it was as asleep as her. He tried to shift his thoughts to the amazing girl beside him, but still could not quite shake the terrible feeling of the dream.

She shifted again, but this time opened her eyes. "Morning."

Her voice snapped him from his reverie. "Good morning," he smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Very, I could get used to it here," she told him. "How about you?"

"I did too," he decided to forgo the disturbing details.

She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him. He caught her gaze, smiled, but didn't say anything.

Downstairs, Harry was already busy pacing around, exchanging short, impatient words with Ron and Charlie. With Charlie's help he had determined that the flower in question was called Rosa Canina, or the common dog rose, as he told him later. Harry had complained at himself for not picking up on that quicker.

Ron could not understand why his best friend was agitated to begin with, but checked his curiosity, since he knew Harry would tell him sooner than later. Charlie was busy telling him about a particular spot in the Carpathian Mountains, east of Cluj. They would have to go the city first, Charlie said, to pick up needed supplies for the expedition, but Apparating there would not be an issue.

Draco sauntered in, still largely asleep, but awoken by Harry's restlessness.

"What's the racket about? Can't a person get some shuteye here?" he rubbed his face.

"Morning to you too," Ron said, "Harry's having a breakdown."

"Not a breakdown, Ron," Harry told him dryly, "the next full moon is tonight. I want to make sure we make at least some progress while we're here, and being way from the ministry for too long – "

"Alright, I get it," Ron cut across him.

"Fine," Charlie intervened, "I'll get my people to prepare for Regulus' transformation. I'll go with you, Harry, to find the flower, and Ron and Draco can come with us if they wish."

"Perfect plan," Harry said. "But right after breakfast."

"Now he's normal," Ron told Draco under his breath.

"Scrambled eggs, anyone?" Charlie gladly delved into the change of topic.

Not a few minutes later, the better halves of the company appeared from dreamland, possibly less awake than Draco had been. "Morning," Hermione muttered.

"I can't believe they're up before us," Ginny remarked as she managed to open her eyes fully.

"Coffee?" Charlie held up the sizable pot.

"Please," all the women present agreed unanimously.

"Charlie, how is that girl you were telling me about a few weeks ago?" Ginny inquired of her older brother, as the company sat down and the scrambled eggs were passed around.

"How is she?" he echoed her. "She's alright. Why?"

"Well, we've all been wondering how long you were going to stay single. You know, time is flying."

"You needn't worry about it," he smiled conspiratorially, "I'm waiting on twins."

"You what?" Somebody dropped a fork in shock.

"How long?

"When?"

"Congratulations!"

He patiently waited for the shock to subside. "So far so good, two more months till they come into the world."

"And this is the same girl?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Down in the city. She went to see her mother for a few days."

"Her family is also here?" Hermione said in delight.

"Yes, indeed," Charlie nodded. "Worked out really well for all of us."

"Have you told Mum and Dad yet?"

"Not yet, Ron," Charlie told him, "I want to keep it a surprise for a while longer, so keep it under wraps for now."

"Can I tell them when we go back to England?" Ginny beamed.

"Maybe I'll call them and do it myself," Charlie wondered aloud. "But sure, if you'd like."

"Mate, can you pass the coffee pot," Ron asked of Harry and his best friend obliged.

"When is your girl coming back?"

"Today, actually," Charlie looked at his watch to confirm the date, "I'll introduce you all when she comes back, but to let you know ahead of time, her name is Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda," Harry repeated. "That's a very nice name."

"Thank you."

"Mate, no, you can't," Albus voice drifted from the hallway leading into the kitchen, as he was talking to Otto about something, "do you have any idea what she would do to you?"

"Well, you did it," Otto rebutted him, "and she loved it, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but you don't know Jane."

"And you do?"

Albus did not have time to reply when they walked in the kitchen. Six more chairs, especially for the young'uns in the crowd, were waiting for them between Charlie and Ginny.

"Morning, boys," Ron acknowledged them. "Help yourselves, the breakfast is good!"

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Albus said and motioned Otto to sit down.

"Where are Holly and Jane?" Ginny asked them both.

"Sleeping," Otto explained, "they wouldn't get up for some reason, so we came down and left them in peace."

"Alright then, join in before there's no more breakfast left," she said.

Holly and Jane descended into the kitchen eventually, but when they appeared, only Otto and Albus were left at the table. The day had started for most of those involved and suspiciously, only Regulus and Andromeda had not surfaced.

"Finally," Otto said. "Morning."

"Hey," Jane yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs," her significant other replied. "Pull up a chair."

Charlie had insisted that the trip to the Carpathians happen after Esmeralda came back from town, and she did around midday, as he had said. After the usual pleasantries and introductions, she was suddenly overcome by the tiredness so common to expectant mothers, and Charlie saw her to their bedroom where she could sleep.

"Not sure whether it will be a boy or girl yet," he answered the consecutive question, "but I would honestly be happy with either."

"Not a boy?"

"Girls are better."

"Boy, or girl, it will be my child," he crossed off the passions, "and I'll take care of it. Now, about our little trip – "

"You, me and Ron," Harry said. "There's no point making this party too big."

"Fair enough," Charlie nodded. "Draco?"

"I do want to come, yes," he said, casting a cool glance in Harry's direction.

"Very well, let's not waste anymore time," Charlie's impatience surfaced. "We should wrap this up before dark."

"How far do we need to apparate?" Harry asked him.

"Two hundred kilometres," Charlie told him.

"Not bad," Harry turned it over in his mind, "but we were going to go to the town first."

"Exactly."

"Keep an eye on Regulus," Draco told Ginny. "He might transform at any point after sunset."

"Maybe you should stay behind," she looked at him meaningfully. "Just in case."

Her request made him pause. Maybe this was a good idea, he told himself, after all he was able to restrain a werewolf and there was no guarantee what Regulus would do after he transformed.

"Did you finish that enclosure for him?" he asked Charlie.

"Yes, it's in the basement," Charlie said. "I showed it to Ginny and Hermione this morning; they can give you the tour before tonight."

"Alright," Draco nodded. "What time should we put him in there?"

"Before sunset," Charlie told him sternly. "To minimize the risk, you know."

"Of course," Draco said. "Fine, I'll stay behind."

Ginny looked visibly relieved. "Thank you."

"Don't be too long now," he implored the other three men of the group on his own turn.

"No worries, we'll be quick," Charlie assured him. "I've been to the area before."

With a final goodbye, Charlie, Harry and Ron twisted on their respective heels and disappeared with loud cracks into thin air.

Despite the more southern latitude, November was colder in the mountains than it was in Britain. Ron pulled his coat tighter around himself. "Bloody," he muttered, shielding himself against the wind.

"There is no way we are going to find a dog rose in this weather," the redhead complained, wiping his face from the now falling rain.

"All we need is the root," Charlie spoke into the wind, making Ron strain his ears to catch his words, "I can use magical means to make it grow."

"You know what it looks like?" Harry wanted to be sure Charlie knew what he was doing, even though he trusted him fully.

"Don't patronize me, Harry," the second eldest Weasley did not take the bait.

"Sorry."

"Over this way," Charlie waved for the other two to follow him and he led the way towards a rock outcropping that promised some shelter from the gale.

"I can't see the flower anywhere," Ron said once they were huddled behind the boulder in relative isolation from the strengthening wind.

"I have it, don't worry," Charlie opened his coat to reveal a root and stem in his inside pocket. "This is not the reason I brought you here."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Then why?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you notice the wind?" Charlie asked rhetorically.

"How could we not," Ron told him. "What are you getting at?"

"The wind isn't natural," Charlie stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Harry did not quite comprehend. "It's a strong wind, just like anywhere else in the world."

"Except these parts," he explained, "the strongest winds recorded here do not even approach the strength of this gale."

"Alright, let's give you the benefit of the doubt for the moment," Harry conceded, "what do you think is causing it?"

"Dark magic," Charlie told him unemotionally. "I've seen Unspeakables here and around the town, but not in it, yet."

"How do you know about Unspeakables?"

"You're not the only one with connections," Charlie told his brother dryly. "They've been active here for a while."

"What else do you know about them?" Harry quickly grew suspicious.

"Somebody is pulling the strings from England, this is obvious," Charlie rejoined, "but I can't say who it is, because I don't know."

"Why did nobody bother to inform us they were operating this far out?" Ron turned to Harry.

"I thought the Ministry had agents in the Balkans," Harry tried to remember some particular piece of information. "Hermione and Ginny would know for sure, we should ask them."

"How localized are these winds?" Ron inquired of his brother.

"Very," Charlie said, "they appear and disappear very rapidly usually. Typically means that one of them Unspeakabels is around here somewhere."

"So you're saying we're hiding."

"Precisely," Charlie nodded. "Watch the clearing now."

Right as he had given the instruction, the wind had begun to die down significantly as suddenly as it had appeared when they had apparated to the area.

"How do you know when and where they meet?"

"My job requires extensive travel," Charlie replied, "I meet people who give me information and you know how sensitive dragons are."

"Maybe we should bring you into the intelligence fold at the Ministry," Ron suggested.

Charlie, nor Harry, had the chance to reply as several of the hooded figures materialized in the clearing.

The three of them fell silent, exchanged uncertain looks and focused on the scene unfolding before them.

"Did you check the area?" one of them asked the other.

"Three apparations departing from the area," said the other. "We should be safe."

Ron looked at his brother, but the latter only smiled knowingly.

"When did they say they were going to arrive?"

"This mysterious great lord, or whatever they call him, is coming with them."

"I could care less who is coming, I'm asking you when they're coming here."

"That kind of language will get you killed one of these days," the other said tastelessly. "Five-ten minutes from now."

"Good," the second Unspeakable replied rather waspishly.

"Tone it down," the first chastised him. "My skin is riding with yours, you prat. Get that through your thick skull."

"Bugger off, I didn't ask to be part of this."

"The family's fate depends on us doing this, whether you like it or not," came the exasperated and slightly defeated reply. "Whoever this fuck is, we have to give the respect. I know, our situation is less than ideal, but there is no alternative."

"There's always an alternative."

"Be quiet, they're coming," his brother clenched his fist with a wince. "Bow down like they instructed us."

Not a moment after both were kneeling on the ground, the same unnatural wind picked up and in a flash of a bright yellow light, an entire delegation materialized from the air.

From behind the massive boulder concealing them, Harry, Ron and Charlie caught their first glimpse of Anu. His tall, almost ethereal figure drifted forward amid several of his kind flanking him and alongside them, more representatives of the Unspeakables, only one of which was not wearing his hood.

Harry's eyes shot wide. He knew that person, he was arrested in a raid some years back when the Aurors busted a black market artefact operation –

What fascinated him more, however, were the tall beings – they seemed very intelligent and did not fit the description of any magical creatures he knew about.

"They do, yes," Kamm said, turning to Anu.

"Stand up!" he barked at the two brothers.

"Sir," one said completely neutrally while the other clenched his fists again to suppress his anger.

"You have the information?"

"Yes."

"You have confirmed Charlie Weasley's presence?"

"Yes," he replied in the same neutral tone.

"You are to assemble your team to eliminate him tomorrow, as per your observations. The Great Lord Anu," he indicated the being behind him, "and myself will be supervising this operation."

"Yessir."

"That is all. You are free to go."

Modestly, the brothers rose, bowed once again and right on the spot, apparated back to wherever they had come from.

For a moment, Anu looked straight at the boulder, behind which Harry, Ron and Charlie were hiding.

"My lord?" Kamm prompted him.

The alien being looked down at Kamm.

"Very good, I hope they do not disappoint as well." There was, however, a barely noticeable note of uncertainty in Kamm's voice.

Without any further ado, Anu and those he came with simply faded into thin air and the Unspeakables were the only ones left behind.

"Kamm!" Mihailov angrily flipped his hood back. "What was that!"

"What do you mean, you idiot!" Kamm was no less confrontational.

"That last bit," Mihailov snapped. "What was that?"

"I'm not certain what you mean," Kamm imposed restraint on himself.

"Who's in control?" Mihailov lowered his voice as well, but the edge did not go away. "We or them?"

"We're equal partners," Kamm told him coldly. "Or do you not realize that yet? We signed a damn agreement."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Mihailov challenged him still. "Us or yourself?"

"What in the blazes are you saying?"

"You're losing your touch, Kamm," Mihailov told him, "they're getting more independent with each passing day. Why did we come together, but they left without any warning? Huh? Tell me!"

"Crucio!"

Not expecting the curse, Mihailov's expression went from anger to shock and in the next moment, was down on the ground, writhing in pain.

"You are not to question me," Kamm walked next to his squirming body. "I am the leader of this organization and my commands are meant to be obeyed, not questioned."

He left Mihailov to deal with his pain and pointed his wand to another of the Unspeakables in attendance. "Avada Kedavra!"

The masked crony fell to the ground without a whimper. The others did not budge, though cold sweat must have been accumulating at their respective brows at this point.

"Do you see, Jones?" Kamm said. "This will happen to you and Mihailov the next time you dare challenge me to this extent."

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jones gave him the formal bow, though his jaws visibly clenched as he did so.

"Crucio!"

"Am I clear, Mihailov?"

The latter's screams, filling the air in the approaching dusk, served to confirm the positive response to that rhetorical question.

"Let's get out of here," Kamm lost interest in his writhing subject. "Where are we staying, again?"

"Cluj, sir," Jones replied cautiously.

"Good," Kamm seemed to regain his normal calm demeanour. "Let's go. Take this scumbag with you."

One by one, the hooded figures apparated from the clearing and the quietness that was there before the unexpected visit, returned.

"What in the hell was all that about?" Ron burst out from behind the rock. "Who do they think they are!"

"I think we just got our first look at who we're dealing with, Ron. Everything going on in England – this is big." Harry sounded feverish and scared.

"It is them," Charlie said definitively. "I didn't know I've been a target for a while now."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron jumped at his brother. "We could have apprehended these bastards on time!"

"Do you know what Unspeakables do when they're captured?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at the two best friends.

"Burn up and die," Harry's memory flashed the scene from their interrogation in the dungeons of the Ministry. "Of course!"

"Exactly," Charlie said.

"Then how did you know they were interested in you?" Ron asked him.

"I've seen them watching me," Charlie said, "so I did a little field work of my own. You know, not all of them are terribly bright."

"What do you know about them?" Harry asked him.

"They're brothers, as you might have found out. They're Muggle born, and they come from a poor family...mother passed away shortly after the second one was born and the father is a chronic alcoholic. They haven't had any way of realizing themselves, so when the Unspeakables came here about six months ago, they were among the first to sign up."

"Wow, you know quite a lot about them," Harry said.

"Part of my job," Charlie smiled, "I already work for the Ministry."

"Why did I not know that then," Harry asked. "I'm the head of the damn department."

"I'm not on official record," Charlie's expression turned serious. "You only know about half of the agents not on record. The other half work under deep cover, though they still feed the information that finds its way to your desk."

"That needs to change," Harry looked squarely to him, "as soon as we return to England."

"So what do we do about them?"

"I'll be honest, I didn't know I was a target until tonight."

"So how did you know about this meeting then?" Ron asked him suddenly.

"Like I said, I follow them around too," Charlie said. "I have my ways of obtaining information too."

"Charlie," harry told him quite seriously, "I'm going to need a report from you on what exactly your methods are. If we can use your intelligence more robustly, that would be much appreciated."

"Yes, but he protocols of the agency prohibit it," Charlie replied. "Unless we can do it unofficially."

"The protocols will change, you have my word," Harry assured him, "I'll make it happen once I'm back."

"No worries about that," Ron interjected once more, "but we still don't know what we're doing about the house."

"Do you know when they might strike you?" Harry asked.

"I have ideas," Charlie looked down, "but I don't know when or where they'll attack me."

"Alright then," Ron said. "Take Esmeralda and keep a low profile in town tonight – rent a room, that will keep you safe for today and tomorrow."

"I just might do that," Charlie agreed, "in the meanwhile, my home is your home, so don't hesitate."

"Thank you," Ron said. "Better get going then, we don't want to put you in any more risk than you have to be in."

"One more thing," Charlie paused. He bent down and took the plant at his feet by the root. "For your little furry problem."

"Ah, thanks," Harry remembered what they had initially come for here. "Good thinking."

"You're welcome. Now we can go."

The three of them disappeared with consecutive cracks, leaving the clearing as still and dead as before.

**A/N: This update took too long, I know...November is a killer month for essays – not recommended for your health. **


	20. Smile with Death

**A/N: Exam and paper season...forget that, time for a chapter update...**

**Chapter XX: Smile with Death**

"Charlie, take a trip with us," Harry offered him the morning after they had returned from their trip in the mountains.

"As long as the house is full and we're around you, those Unspeakables won't dare lift a finger against you,' Ron added.

"That's fine, Ron, but you won't be hanging around forever," Charlie pointed out, and then turned to Harry, "I think I will come with you for the time being."

"Esmeralda is seven months pregnant, though," Hermione said, "is she able to travel?"

"I know," Charlie looked down, "but some discomfort is worth it, if it ends up preserving all our lives."

"Can you still talk to her about it?" Hermione requested of him. "Just to let her know."

"Yeah, I will," Charlie assured her.

"Good," Hermione gave him an uncertain look. "I'm nervous for the baby, is all."

"Understandable," Charlie allayed her one more time. "Esmeralda will be fine."

Everyone had been made aware of the new developments surrounding Charlie's assassination plot and the mysterious meeting in the clearing the previous night. As the Ministry's intelligence leaders, Ginny, Hermione and Luna had met especially to discuss the new information and fit it into the context of what they already knew about the Unspeakables. The vision that had started to emerge was that of an incredibly well-organized organization with a significant, but unclear, source of help for its activities.

The fact Charlie was involved as a target for them meant that it was not inconceivable that Harry might be the next attractive prey and even worse, their children could potentially be ransom notes in this power play. Harry did not vocalize it, but the episode surrounding his daughter's and Regulus' daring rescue mission to snatch their friends from the chains of the centaurs echoed through his mind. He did not wish to see this kind of risk take place again, but an unpleasant voice in the back of his head told him that it could potentially be much worse.

As such, the group of six in question had been made aware of the scope of the situation and Hermione even wanted to go as far as disclosing all they knew of the Unspeakables. Harry had resisted initially, Draco had supported him, but in the end both of them conceded to the argument that in this case, ignorance was not going to be bliss.

Jane's expression relived the horror of her earlier capture, Holly's eyes shot wide at the prospect of other high-risk missions and Andromeda simply became more ashen-faced than she had been earlier. The male half of the group took the news more calmly, albeit no less seriously. Otto and Albus declared they were determined, more than they had ever been before, to do all they could do bring this organization to its knees, whatever the cost. Harry certainly admired their bravery, but had do smile sadly at the idealism of youth; he was coming back from where they were going.

Through covert magical means, Ron had ascertained the presence of the brothers sent to kill Charlie around the house, but what seemed to worry him more was the promised oversight of this Kamm character and the strange being in his company the previous night.

"Did you feel how he looked straight at us? It's like he knew we were there behind the rock," he told Harry for what might have been the third time today.

"I don't know, Ron," his best friend was being patient with him, "I can't say I didn't feel something like that, but it might have very well been my imagination."

"How about you, Charlie, did you feel anything?"

"Definitely," his older brother nodded in affirmation.

"OK, so what that does that mean?"

"I have no clue, but the sooner we get out of here, the better," Charlie told him.

"Can we fight them off if they attack?

"I don't see why not," Harry reasoned, "all of us are well trained. I mean, there's always a risk, but the odds are on other side. Else they would have attacked by now."

"You think they're using the same kind of idiots the Death Eaters were once upon a time?" Draco finally joined the conversation.

"Judging from the two goons last night, I wouldn't rule it out," Harry commented. "Whoever is at the top should be more competent, that would make sense. What worries me is this other character that saw us last night."

"What do you think about him?"

"I don't know. He, or she, seemed really intelligent...I don't know, can't say I've seen one of them before, let alone a whole group."

"We're obviously talking about some kind of alliance here," Ron took the hypothesis further. "But I haven't seen them before either."

"Charlie?"

"I'm about as clear as you too. Any kind of creature of similar capacity as wizards – goblins, elves, centaurs – but none of them fit the bill here, obviously."

"So what do we do about them?" Ron wondered aloud.

"For now, make it an intelligence priority," Draco suggested. "If we don't know anything about them, makes sense to find out as much as possible before deciding on a policy."

"Good idea," Harry said. "Two of the girls can do it, we still need to keep tabs on our Unspeakable friends."

"True, true," Ron glided his hand across his chin thoughtfully, "then I think it makes even more sense to leave this place as soon as possible and apparate to...to...what's the geography around here, again?"

"Bulgaria," Charlie completed the thought for him. "I have a connection in a pretty remote part of the country that should provide us with some anonymity for the time being."

"Another dragon tamer?" Harry asked him.

"Quite so," Charlie smiled, "it's a popular trade in these parts – mostly semi-legal, but very profitable."

"Let's move on," Draco was beginning to show impatience, "what is the name of this place of yours?"

"A monastery in the Rila Mountains," Charlie told him, "another interesting region in the depths of the country. We won't hide at it precisely, but my good friend lives in the area. I hear it's a good vacation spot too."

"After this is over, a vacation will most definitely be in order," Ron said.

"We should leave by midday at the latest tomorrow, just to make sure we avoid any wise guys who fancy themselves assassins," Draco commented in the following lull. "Better start packing."

"Of course," Charlie said. "I will talk to Esmeralda and get her mother organized too. Might need the rest of the day to make sure she's all set – all we're doing is going across the border, but for her it's going to be a long journey."

"We're apparating, Charlie," Ron said. "The journey is not going to be very long."

"You're overlooking that she's expecting, little brother," Charlie pointed out, "apparition is not really recommended for pregnant women."

"You've been reading up, I'm impressed," Hermione commented from the doorway – she must have heard him when she walked in the room.

"I – I have," Charlie was caught off guard, "yes."

"Don't worry about it, see that Esmeralda is all set," Hermione continued, "Ginny, Luna and I will see that everything is finished here by the morning."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Hermione," he looked relieved, "I was going to ask you, but since you offered..."

"Go," Hermione cut him off. "I'll put these two to work."

Charlie looked at Ron and Harry. "Alright, mates, I will see you in the morning. Take care."

"Charlie, wait," Harry stopped him, "what if our company comes knocking there and not here?"

"I'll go with him," Draco said, "if it's those two brothers, then it's nothing I won't be able to handle."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed. "Well then. See you tomorrow."

Charlie grabbed his coat from the hook by the door. "Will do. Come on, Draco."

The proceedings inside the house did not go unnoticed by the would-be assassins.

"Where is he going?" one of them asked his brother.

"If I knew an eavesdropping spell, I would tell you," the other replied snappishly. "Stay concealed and come on."

"Are they still watching?"

"I haven't felt their presence around here, and that...that being freaked me out!"

"Hey, they're moving, come on!"

"Keep your voice down, idiot!"

Charlie and Draco were indeed preparing to apparate below.

"They're probably going to that whore Esmeralda's mother's house."

"No reason to insult her because she beat the stuffing out of you all those years ago," the other one smirked, intentionally raising the painful memory.

"Fuck you," the other snarled without the slightest hint of humour. "Come on."

Without further ado, he apparated and his brother followed immediately after.

Their hunch had turned out to be correct. By coincidence, they appeared just as Draco and Charlie were entering the house in question.

"How are we going to do this?"

"No idea, but we have to figure something out if we're going to save our skins."

"I think waiting in an ambush is the best idea," the first brother said.

"No. They'll probably have put security around the place. You know, charms, detection spells, that sort of thing. I don't know why they bother, all we want to do is kill the bloke, hopefully his wife too and the mother, you know, I – "

"Will you shut it! I don't want to listen to another of your stupid rants!"

"Alright, do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, I do," came the snappish reply. "We tackle them directly."

"We tackle them directly. Are you listening to yourself? Are you daft? Are you stupid?"

"We could die anyway if we don't," the other said calmly. "What do you want – a quick death or a drawn out one from our fucking leaders? Hmm?"

"Who says we need to die in the first place?"

"Do you have any idea who Charlie Weasley is? Do you know who's with him?"

"Yes and no. Who cares who that blond bimbo is anyway?"

"That's Draco Malfoy, you idiot," the exasperation was now evident. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are with him. Anything we try, we're dead anyway."

"We can surrender," the doubt had begun to seep in his brother's voice too. "They can't do anything to us if we surrender. Yeah, that's a good idea. Great idea!"

"We became Unspeakables," this time the answer was grim. "Any kind of betrayal is equal to very fiery death. Remember?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes."

"I still don't think we should tackle them directly. There has to be another way."

"What's that?" his brother's voice dripped with sarcasm. "We barely know how to fight and we're going up against trained Aurors. You're out of your mind, I've said it many times before and I'll say it again."

"What if we became informers? Play the double agent game?"

"Double agent game? We'd be killed the moment Kamm sees us talking to them. Don't think they aren't watching us at this very moment."

"I don't like the way you're going with this."

"Me neither, but it is down to picking the lesser of two deaths."

"Why did they do this to us?"

"I don't know," his brother shrugged bitterly. "We made the wrong choice and became worthless pawns. Not that we had much of a chance at a future otherwise, either."

"Our family dies with us."

"Another will replace it. Hopefully they have better lives than us."

"Ready?

"Ready."

No more words needed to be spoken. The two brothers headed out from behind the trees, down the hill and towards the house. Sombre-faced, wands drawn, they advanced on the front door.

It was amazing how quickly they accepted what they had avoided to voice up until now. With one glance between one another the older one trained his wand and sent a blasting curse at the wooden door. Upon impact, it turned into splinters.

Esmeralda and her mother screamed from the sudden shock and a two pairs of running feet told the brothers that their end was fast-approaching.

"One last fight," the older one said again.

"I'll see you in Hell, brother."

Draco and Charlie barely missed the killing curses sent their way as they emerged in the doorway and the impacts sent splinters and dust in the air.

"Impedimenta!" Draco aimed at the older brother, who incidentally was focused on Charlie. The spell sent him flying back.

"Reducto!" the younger one tried the same curse again.

Draco was not having it. "Sectumsempra!"

Snape's legacy rocketed from his wand and impacted the younger brother in the chest. His face contorted in pain as the grisly gashes appeared in his breast and he doubled back, dropped his wand and collapsed on his back, as tense as he could possibly be while a pool of his own blood formed beneath him.

The older brother had risen again in the meanwhile. "Crucio!" he sent off the ghastly spell of pain towards Charlie. Unperturbed, the latter swished his wand. "Protegis!" The curse was harmlessly absorbed and dissipated into silence by the bluish shield.

"Lik Irechek!"

Draco had never heard the spell before, but the anger on Charlie's face, his shaking hand and the inexplicable colour that issued from his wand meant that the poor Unspeakable opposite them stood no chance to fight another day.

He, on the other hand, did not step back, duck, or attempt to defend himself in any way. Draco made eye contact with him and the look of defeat in the latter's made the entire episode very clear to him. He managed to give him a brief nod of understanding, before the light finally impacted him –

The surrounding yard, the road, his dying brother, even Draco and Charlie, were showered with blood and torn guts. All that remained of their adversary was a red, black, burned and unrecognizable mess on the ground.

A groan came from his brother. Draco approached him cautiously, wand gripped firmly in his hand, ready to deal the final blow if he tried to threaten them – not that he expected any significant opposition. Charlie, in the meanwhile, stood on guard for any additional Unspeakables eager to kill them.

He was trying to say something. Just for safe measure, Draco pocketed his wand before he bent down on his knees to hear him better.

"Last words?"

"Do the," a painful intake of breath followed, "the same thing to me."

"Why?"

"Death is the only," a pause, "preferable thing now."

His breathing was becoming increasingly shallow and quick. "I could save you if you cooperate," Draco made it a point to say. He doubted he could stomach Charlie's spell again.

"No," came the gasping reply. "I'm dead either way."

"What do you mean?"

"I am an Unspeakable...I don't want to burn to death."

"Who's behind it all?"

"I can't say."

"Charlie!" Draco called out.

"Yeah?" Charlie almost ran to him.

Draco focused on the dying man beside him again. "He'll do it if you tell me."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "Would you?"

"Yes, he will. Won't you, Charlie?"

Charlie had evidently caught the way the conversation was going. "Yes, I will," he said firmly, but not without giving Draco a questionable look. It went unnoticed by the dying Unspeakable.

"Herr," he took another hurting breath, "Kamm."

The edges of his robe began to smoke and very quickly, his hands and feet caught fire. Yet, the look on his face remained calm, withdrawn and peaceful.

Draco jumped and ran back as far as he could. "Do it!" he shouted at Charlie.

"Lik Irechek!"

The same eerie spell shot from his wand and very quickly found its quarry. The younger brother met the same grisly death as his older sibling. Draco felt blood and body parts impacting him a second time, but this time he could not endure it. Turning around, he saw a terrified Esmeralda grasping the door frame for support, shaking, while her mother, no less unsettled, clung to her daughter. Charlie's stone expression only told Draco that he had used this spell to the same effect before, and he thoroughly hated doing it.

Unable to bear it no more, Draco collapsed to his knees and threw up on the grass in front of him. The nauseating feeling only intensified, but he did not care. Even for an experienced Auror like him, who had seen the extremes of human depravity, this was too much to handle.

He turned his head, vomit still dripping from his lips, and looked at Charlie. He cradled Esmeralda in his arms, his wand still gripped tightly in his right hand, while her mother had somehow found the strength to stand on her own feet, looking at the couple with a strange combination of raw fear, admiration, pain and thankfulness.

Another nauseating wave overcame Draco and he faced the ground once more. His own wand was beside him, not forgotten, but neglected – any other attackers would be free to kill him, an ironic thought passed through his mind.

He stood up gingerly, trying not to provoke any more violent reactions on part of his stomach. He remembered a spell Ginny had taught him a while back that he could use to clean himself up. Pointing his wand at himself, he uttered the incantation – and while he looked better, inside he felt as unsettled as could be.

"Charlie," he said.

Still embracing his significant other, Charlie looked at him.

"We should go."

"I know."

"I'll finish packing the bags."

"I'll follow you. Two of us can do it faster."

Charlie led Esmeralda, who was still clinging to him, and her mother towards the living room, where they could sit down on the couch. After some additional reassurance, he joined Draco in one of the bedrooms – he was already stuffing clothes in an already open suitcase.

Charlie waved his wand again and suddenly, all the necessities began to pile and fit into the suitcase of their own accord.

"Come here, Draco," Charlie beckoned him over.

When Draco approached him, he created a silence cone around them. "What did he tell you?"

"Who is behind it, is all," Draco replied. "A name."

"Well?"

"Herr Kamm."

"Herr Kamm?"

"Yes."

"Right, yes," Charlie recalled something. "I know him."

"Didn't you mention him this morning?"

"I did, yes," Charlie said. "Intelligence priority, I think, we made him."

"Well, we have confirmation now, which is what matters."

"Pity, though, we could have used those two brothers as agents, or some kind of informants," Charlie commented.

"No, we can't," Draco said. "Again – combusting into fire kind of puts a damper on that. If Voldemort had thought of it once upon a time, who knows how much more havoc he could have caused."

"Let's get the hell out of here," Charlie looked around uneasily. "I hope the rest of the gang is ready to go, our schedule was just moved up significantly."

Draco shrunk the luggage, put it in his pocket, and with Charlie, Esmeralda and her mother, apparated back to Charlie's house.

"Do we let him go?"

"Let him go," said the being to an agitated Kamm.

"But he killed our agents," Kamm objected, "we did commit to get the job done if they failed."

"Let him go."

**A/N: Ridiculously late once again...next update, hopefully sooner than later. Other than that, opinions are appreciated! **


	21. Rila

**A/N: I have two chapters with the word 'death' in the title...this needs to turn around.**

**Chapter XXI: Rila**

The chill of the mountain air made Regulus shiver as he stood up and looked around. Majestic snow-capped peaks, lush valleys, the sound of a nearby stream and the rustling leaves met his senses; for a moment he was speechless.

"This way people, you can admire the scenery later," Charlie refocused the attention where it needed to be. He was supporting Esmeralda, who really did look unsettled from the apparition trip. On her other side, Draco moved in to lend additional support.

"Where are we going, Charlie?" Harry asked him.

"My friend lives just at the bottom of this path," came his reply.

Forming an Indian line, the entire company departed downward, with Charlie and Draco with Esmeralda between them in the front, everyone else in the middle and Harry and Ron bringing up the rear.

"It's a miracle Charlie and your dad got out safe," Andromeda told Regulus.

"I know," he said, "I still can't believe it, how close they were."

"Mate, this is it, unfortunately," Albus came up beside him. "I wish we got more of a role in this, I feel we're being babied through this whole thing."

"Babied?" Andromeda shot at him. "Do you really know how to go up against an Unspeakable? We've never seen one, and if our parents can barely handle them, imagine what's in store for us!"

"Calm down, honey," Regulus put a placating arm around her. "Nobody is going to do anything stupid, we're just talking ideas out loud."

"Yeah, well," Andromeda looked slightly abashed for her outburst, but the tension remained on her face. "I also wish we were more involved," she admitted.

This time Holly made an appearance. "But remember the centaurs? It was pure luck we didn't end arrowed to a tree back there."

"She has a point," Albus supported his girlfriend. "I mean, we're not exactly equipped to deal with anything beyond Defence class."

"That's not true," Regulus defended them collectively. "The fact we came out in one piece out of the Forbidden Forest means we were able to help ourselves too."

"Well, mostly, we did bring back a furry friend," Albus quipped.

"Well, that's why we're here," Regulus countered him edgily, "I don't want this furry friend any more than you do, and risking our lives to get the cure isn't my cup of tea either."

"Relax, mate," Otto came up on his other side, "we understand, but a little humour doesn't hurt to light up our otherwise dismal situation. I mean, who knows if there isn't another Unspeakable behind the next tree?"

"Don't joke about that," Regulus replied stiffly.

"You'd usually be the first to joke about it," Otto rejoined significantly.

"Look, my father almost died at the hands of one," Regulus snapped, "it's not exactly the time for jokes!"

"Too soon?" Otto whispered to Albus.

"Too soon," the latter affirmed with a nod.

"I'm sorry, Reg," Otto apologized. "Albus is sorry, too."

"I truly am," Albus echoed his friend.

"Where's Jane?" Andromeda turned around to find one, but not her other best friend.

"Up ahead, talking to Esmeralda's mother," Otto indicated.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the journey down the path, instead choosing to maintain a tense silence until they arrived at the house.

Charlie's friend lived in an unassuming two-storey dwelling, made of logs and covered in mossy tiles. The wood had darkened from many years of rain, snow and wind and the grime on the windows told them that they were most likely original too. The backyard hinted towards a vast open space and indeed, they could hear the roars of what sounded like a Hungarian Horntail in the distance.

"Well, we're here," Charlie turned to the rest, "let me call him."

He magnified his voice. "_Boris_!" Even the trees shook and even the Horntail's roar became louder.

Not a second later, a loud crack echoed and –

"How many times I tell you, Charlie, no scaring dragons when I work," came the reproaching, heavily accented voice of the man in question.

"Good to see you too, my friend," Charlie said. "How are you?"

"Busy, you can see that," Boris was still on edge, "why you here!"

Charlie indicated the company behind him. "We need your help," he stated simply.

Boris took in the rest of the party, and his demeanour changed almost diametrically. "Yes, yes, of course, I help you, I help you!"

"Excellent," the elation in Charlie's voice was evident, "thank you. We need a place to stay for a few days."

"Well, you know where the bedrooms are, show your people around. I have unsupervised Horntail in back, excuse me!"

"No Horntails in the bedrooms this time, aye?" Charlie called after him.

"No, no, no, not this time!" Boris turned around quickly before disappearing in thin air with a crack.

"Strange friend you have," Harry commented with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a little bit quirky, I will admit," Charlie said, "but also a good man. He taught me quite a few things about raising dragons that were not in the books at school. But then, he also does some work on the illegal side, but we keep that quiet, you know?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry agreed. "I reckon we have two days, maybe three before the Unspeakables track us down. We should get to Greece before putting your friend in jeopardy."

"I know, I know," Charlie said, "Which is why we need to find the edelweiss flower as soon as possible and get out here. Conveniently, it grows in these parts, so it shouldn't be a challenge."

"That's what you think," Hermione said, "the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic has it listed as a protected plant and removing it is a punishable offence."

"So?" Ron intervened, "We'll just take it, do some memory charms and voila!"

"Not that simple," Hermione shook her head. "Every flower is tracked with a spell that even I can't begin to figure out."

"That's not good," Ron commented. "If you're helpless, then what do we do?"

"I don't know," Hermione put a hand on her forehead, "maybe we can ask Boris, he is more likely to know a way around it."

While they were talking about this, Regulus was listening intently. An idea sprang to his mind that they could pull it off somehow before anyone found out. Yet, the rational side of his brain quickly put this idea to rest. Still, he resolved to suggest it to his best mates.

"Can we go through the authorities?" Ron suggested.

"No, there is no point," Draco offered his input, "you don't know the Bulgarian bureaucracy, even in their Ministry of Magic."

"And you do?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me, I do, back in the day it's how my dad got shady connections here," Draco replied, "it's terribly slow. By the time we get the flower, we might have been killed two hundred times."

"It might have changed," the redhead told him.

"Not likely," Draco shook his head, "I read intelligence reports, too," he nodded at Hermione.

"He's right," she agreed. "Luna has that assignment, and she reports no progress either."

"Wait, you lost me," Harry complained, "how did we go from looking for a flower to discussing the administration here?"

"Because they might be the only way to get the flower," Draco told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Keep up, Potter."

"That's beside the point," Hermione was quick to parry any possible breakout of hostilities. "The point is that we need to find another way to get the edelweiss."

"We're Aurors for crying out loud!" Ron lost his patience. "We defeated Voldemort and picking a flower is this complicated! I can't believe it!"

"You have to rationalize it, Ron," Hermione was ever-patient with him, "we're in a foreign country with different kinds of magic and we're not the ones in power. They won't care who we are."

At this point, Regulus left the older generation to argue amongst themselves and decided to find his friends so they could brainstorm a way out of this.

Otto and Jane were sitting on the edge of the path and admiring the scenery of the ancient monastery below them. The black and white striped walls, forming arches along the perimeter of the monastery, with the red-tiled roof and the church in the center made them appreciate the ancient air of the surroundings, a mysterious land that spoke of its past if one sat down and listened quietly...

"Otto!"

His hand dropped from behind Jane and he turned around. "Reg? What's going on?"

"Where's Albus?"

"Somewhere in the bushes, I reckon," Otto cocked a smile.

"Albus!" Regulus shouted to the immediate surroundings.

"Oy!" a voice did come back.

"Where are you?"

"Coming, coming!"

Indeed, from behind a boulder not too far away, Albus emerged, somewhat dishevelled and with a dirt strip running down his pant.

"I assume you know where Holly is, mate," Otto could not resist taking advantage of Albus' current predicament.

"She's still – ah," he flustered for a moment, but recovered immediately, "why do you want me, mate?"

"Got a little idea," Regulus said. "I'll tell Andromeda later about it – "

"Tell me what?"

"Andy," Regulus turned around.

"Hi to you, too," she waved in expectation. "Now what were you going to tell me?"

"I hate when she does that," he mouthed to Otto, who nodded discreetly.

"He was just going to tell us about some idea he cooked up and then fill you in on it, apparently," Albus diplomatically saved the day just as he always did on such occasions.

"Exactly," Regulus picked up the word before Andromeda could intervene again. "I want us to go find the edelweiss flower and get it before our parents do. It's nothing too demanding and I'm sick of feeling I'm on the sidelines of this whole thing, of which we happen to be a part too."

"You've got a point," Otto agreed. "What do the girls think?"

"It grinds my gears real bad, I'll be honest," Andromeda emitted a few suppressed sparks. "We're being shepherded from place to place without any real idea what's going on, even if they tell us what's happening, supposedly."

Right at that moment, all heads turned as Holly emerged from behind the rock and it was really her state that caused the collective sharp intake of breath, the consequent gasp and –

She wore absolutely nothing, her face was smeared with dirt, blond hair in disarray, and this particularly dreamy gaze in her blue eyes...it must have been the mountain ear, a thought flashed through Regulus' mind, or not that even, maybe she listened a little too intently to the aforementioned mysterious land –

Albus ran towards her, more shocked than everyone else, and she nearly collapsed as she embraced him.

"You were _incredible_," she made sure to emphasize the word, "this time. Incredible! I'm in love with you all over again!" she chirped to a thoroughly crimson Albus...

"I – just – " he tried in vain to explain himself, looking between his naked girlfriend and the rest of his friends, skipping tomato and rushing past maroon in the process...

Andromeda was the first to gather her wits and whipping out her wand, conjured a dress from midair.

"Albus, please help her!" she was indeed scandalized, but a note did betray somewhat that a part of her was enjoying this unexpected turn of events.

Still in her half-delirium, Holly let Albus do all the work associated with putting the dress on – whether he deliberately took his time or it was indeed difficult for him was a matter that was up for debate, until Jane and Andromeda took it upon themselves to end his clumsy attempts and get her somewhat proper.

"Well – anyway," Albus tried to derail the current situation towards where Regulus had been going earlier, but Holly drifted by his side again.

"Anyway," Regulus gave him a quizzical glance, "I say we find the flower, bring it back and move on to Greece. On top of that, we'll have a nice day out in the mountain. Who knows when we'll get to do it again?"

"You're right, and I agree with you, with the small problem that _unfortunately, _we might be arrested on the spot if you even think about touching that flower," Andromeda brought his dreams crashing down to earth.

"They have a spell for that?" Jane inquired on the side.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Andromeda shrugged.

"Then do we just wait for the Unspeakables to come and do the job for us?"

"No," Regulus said forcefully. "I'd rather risk getting arrested with some chance of getting away than staying a werewolf for the rest of my life."

"We did say we were with him," Otto pointed out to general agreement.

"We're not going anywhere, but with you," Andromeda put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of solidarity. "Let's go find us a flower."

No other objections came from anyone else. "Let's keep going up the slope, maybe we'll find edelweiss there."

Holly was still a little bit unsettled, but under Albus' subtle guidance, she managed to follow in step. For safe measure, he took her by the hand and pulled her along, but she kept up.

As they went higher and the monastery in the valley became smaller to the eye, a more noticeable chill permeated the breeze. From up here, they could see snow caps on the neighbouring peaks. Yet, in the blue sky and brilliant sunshine, the scene was almost something out of a fairy tale.

The trees grew sparser too and more and more clearings began to appear. Now they were hoping to find the edelweiss in question, pick it up and go back before they could be noticed and caught. Strangely, the air was becoming much colder and despite the clear day, they were forced to keep performing warming spells on themselves.

"What's going on, guys?" Jane was the first to voice the question. "It's cold."

"I don't know," Regulus spoke over the strengthening breeze. "Keep going!"

They were nearly at the top of the path. By now the breeze had turned into a gale and was still gathering speed.

"Is this natural?" Otto asked Regulus, fighting over the noise of the wind.

"Definitely not!" Regulus shielded his eyes while trying to face Otto.

"Let's take cover there!" Albus shouted at the top of his voice, while pointing to an outcropping of boulders nearby. It was their only chance if they did not want to be blown off the top of the mountain. At a sprint, the six of them ran to the promised cover.

Holly was trying to keep up, Albus behind her, but she suddenly lost balance and fell to the ground –

"Holly!"

"My ankle!" her face contorted in pain.

"Hold on!"

The wind still kept up picking speed. Glancing down into the valley whilst helping up Holly, Albus noticed it was only the peak that was affected, and the trees down below were barely quivering.

Picking her up in his arms, Albus struggled to keep balanced as he ran to catch up.

"Come on, mate!" he heard Regulus shouting at him. He did run back from behind the boulders to meet him.

"Take her legs!" Albus shouted on his own turn. "Watch the ankle! On three!"

Both boys carefully ran in unison, Regulus cradling her ankle as best he could to prevent it from moving and she was doing her best to ignore the pain shooting up her leg.

They made it safely behind the rocks, as the wind began to send grasses, twigs, dirt and pebbles up in the air.

"Set her down, carefully," Andromeda said, "I'll fix the ankle."

"Be careful!" Holly said. "It hurts!"

"Hold on," Andromeda instructed, "Keep her leg straight – "

The wind died as quickly as it had picked up speed. The consequent quiet took everyone by surprise, as all looked around to find out why it had stopped. Even Holly temporarily forgot about her pain as the new uncertainty descended.

"Get your wands out," Regulus told Otto and Albus.

The three of them stood up, forming a circle around the girls and using the rock outcropping as their cover, faced three different directions.

"Jane I need your help to keep Holly's leg straight," Andromeda called out to her friend. "I have to immobilize it do it doesn't get any worse!"

"Can't you fix it?" Jane asked her forcefully.

"I never learned healing spells in detail," Andromeda objected, "now help me!"

The quiet that had descended had become even more ominously quiet. Regulus maintained a tight grip on his wand, his tongue teetering on the edge of a revelatory spell.

"Otto, form a shield around them!"

Without a word, he turned to the three girls, and placing himself inside the circle, used his wand to produce and maintain a silvery shield around all of them. Holly was still trying to deal with the pain and Andromeda was having her own troubles trying to think of a spell that would not damage her foot permanently. Jane in the meanwhile, was keeping Holly distracted from the waves of pain by comforting and talking soothingly to her.

"Reg, come back to back with me," Albus called out to Regulus on his own turn.

"Coming," Regulus said.

He looked around to no avail. The surroundings were as dead as they had suddenly become, only more ominously so.

"Hurry up!"

Seconds later they were back to back.

"Do you see anything?"

"No," Albus said. "But I feel something."

"What?" Regulus slightly turned his head. "You feel something?"

"I do."

"What?"

"Fear, mate," Albus told him as firmly as he could. "Fear."

As brave as he was, a chill also went up Regulus' spine. "I know."

The silence was growing heavier by the second and the temperature had significantly dropped.

"Something is coming. Can you hear it?"

"I can't hear anything, Albus," Regulus said. His wand was still trained at nothing.

"_Holy_ – "

Immediately, Regulus whipped around. What met his eyes defied tangible explanation. Any words he had to say dropped from his lips to the ground.

The being Harry, Ron and Draco had told them about was standing right in front of them. Tall, thin, a faint glow to his skin, his face pale and eyes black as coals, staring at them, dressed in a long, black robe that framed his slim figure.

Regulus pointed his wand straight at him. "Who are you!"

An word projected itself into his mind. _Anu._

His grip tightened as he stared right back into the endless coals. "What do you want?"

Yet, the reply was not stressed, not tense. _To help you._

A spell was on the edge of Regulus' lips.

"Albus, on three," he muttered to his companion.

"Got it," the other replied significantly.

"One, two – "

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Stupefy!"

"Imperius!"

Two spells shot from each wand on two consecutive occasions. Yet, nothing flew from the being's hand, he merely leaned back from the force of a spell that would have knocked a wizard off the mountain, there was no visible loss of consciousness and the mind control attempt merely bounced off his robe.

_Are you quite finished?_

"Should we give him a better taste?" Albus' voice was edgy, seemingly itching for a challenge...

"No," Regulus restrained him for the time being, but did not lower his wand either. "Where are you from!"

_This is not important. You are looking for a plant._

"It's not your business what I'm looking for!" Regulus truly felt a fear in him now.

The being did not reply. Instead he held out his arm, the long sleeve dropping as he did so. Holding out his hand, out of thin air, a blue ball of energy appeared and a moment later was replaced by the edelweiss flower they were on a mission to find without being detected.

_My desire is to help you._

The being turned his hand down and the edelweiss drifted slowly downward, settling on the ground.

_It is yours._

Without waiting for a response, the being gradually became more transparent, until he disappeared completely and both boys were left aiming their wands at nothing once again.

"What, in the hell, was that?" Albus said, his voice visibly shaken. His hand was frozen, aiming at the same spot still...

"You know what it was," Regulus was no less shocked, "our enemy's ally. We just got introduced."

The air was noticeably warming up again and it picked up into a breeze. The flower flittered on the ground.

"Go get the edelweiss," Albus told him sternly. "I'll cover you."

Regulus found it difficult to lower his arm, but still managed to do it slowly. He ran over to where the being had dropped the flower, picked it up quickly, and reverted to his previous position, expecting some kind of assault from somewhere –

Nothing.

"I think he's gone, mate," Albus called out to him.

"Check on the others," Regulus told him. "I'll keep watch."

Albus lowered his own wand, looked around uneasily and ran back behind the rocks. Otto's shield was still glowing strong, Holly looked much more peaceful, Jane was still comforting her, and Andromeda was sitting against the rock, seething, after Otto had prevented her from leaving and joining Regulus and Albus.

"What happened?" Andromeda was the first to shoot up when Otto lowered the shield.

"I'll tell you when we get off this goddamned rock," Albus had yet to calm down. "But we've got the flower, which is what matters."

"You got the edelweiss?" Jane turned.

"Yeah," Albus nodded again. "How's Holly?"

"Good," Andromeda said. "I immobilized her ankle, so she will recover, but we need a doctor for her to walk again."

Albus kneeled down next to her. "You'll be ok, babe."

"I know," she smiled at him. "Now, help me up."

"Don't," Andromeda countered him. "Any weight she places on her ankle might undo the whole charm. We'll have to lift her down the mountain."

"Fine then," Albus agreed. "Let's get going before another surprise visit."

"Regulus!" Albus called out to his best friend.

"Oi!"

"All are safe and sound. Let's go!"

**A/N: Who knew being a werewolf would lead to meeting aliens...I know not one story like this exists on PK. :D **


	22. Hellene

**A/N: On to...**

**Chapter XXII: Hellene **

Harry and company were tense and alarmed when they were told what had happened on the peak just above them. None had noticed the apparition of this being, much less his exchange with Regulus and the rest.

"It is the same being," Ron was telling Harry, "I'm certain of it."

"Yes, but why would he help us?" Regulus asked for the consecutive time. "If he's a he, or a she, I don't know – but if he's in cahoots with the other side, why are we implicated?"

"You want to call it a good Samaritan?" Otto said with a hint of irony. "I think it's a miracle we got out of there in one piece."

"I didn't feel it had any malicious intent," Regulus replied thoughtfully. "If that were the case, we wouldn't be sitting here to talk about it."

"You think so?"

"I don't think our magic would have been very helpful against it," Regulus reasoned.

"Well, we got what we came for," Otto shrugged. "Time to move on, I say."

"What if he comes again?"

"If that happens again," Harry said, "one of us will be there to handle it. From now on, you tell me or anyone else in the Order about any plans you might have, and if we think that they are too involved, we will do it together. Going by yourselves, running into strange beings – that's too dangerous."

"I agree with Harry," Ron nodded. "It is too dangerous."

Whereas he might have normally rebelled against the parental intrusion into his affairs, this time Regulus found it sensible to agree. "I guess so."

"I'm going to go see how Holly is doing," Otto said, "Albus is with her, apparently."

"I'll come with you," Regulus also stood up; he gave Harry a brief, but significant, glance, as he departed with Otto.

"I still don't know what we're up against here," Ron was thinking out loud. "The Unspeakables, we know about, but they have support, that is now helping us. How is that possible?"

"Whoever, or whatever, it is that is making them powerful, might be stronger than them or us," Harry raised a concern.

"Well, what of it then?"

"It could lead anywhere."

"Two down, one to go," Draco was upbeat for some reason. "The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we go back to England."

The border with Greece was not far and the news of the recent encounter had managed to stir everyone to a degree.

"We'll leave soon enough," Ginny told the love of her life yet again, "just be patient."

Preparations were indeed being made to move as soon as possible. There was an unspoken worry among them all that the visitation might expose their location to the Unspeakables and a midnight raid could end badly for them.

Regulus had not ventured far – he understood the risk of doing so. Instead, he quietly helped with packing, did not talk much to Andromeda or the others and kept replaying the scene in his mind's eye. Silent anger at himself kept welling up. He had his wand trained on the strange visitor, but he could not do anything. It was as if his mind was frozen, unable to grind back into action, despite at the same time feeling awake, alert and teetering on the edge of engaging the most powerful offensive spell he knew. It was indeed an odd feeling. Yet, the lives of five more people were depending on him at that moment, and he ran the very real risk of failing them. The scathing voice in his head kept reminding him of the fact and would not give him peace.

"Are you okay?" Andromeda put a hand on his shoulder – her touch made him jump slightly.

"Yes."

"You've been quiet all day. What's up?"

"Absolutely nothing," he gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

She didn't press him. When he was this quiet, there was usually a reason – if only she could read him better, she might know what it was, but his expression remained as inscrutable as ever.

Draco and Ron had left later in the morning to keep an eye for any welcome guests, Unspeakables and strange beings materializing out of thin air, among others. Harry had promised to let them know when they were ready to go and he thought that the packing was going ahead of schedule. He made sure the edelweiss was safely put away beside the dog rose, so nothing would happen to these essentially vital ingredients.

Outside, Draco was pacing back and forth, twirling his wand in one hand and flicking a cigarette in the other.

"You think they might show again?"

Ron was about as calm as Draco. "I hope not. Gimme a light, will you?"

He took in a long drag and closed his eyes for a moment. It relaxed him momentarily.

"How's it going?"

Luna had come out, accompanied by Ginny. Both women had not been far away, keeping an eye on their husbands amid a tense conversation of their own.

Ron took another long drag. "Good." He threw another glance in the direction of the trees.

"You know, we're almost ready to go," Ginny said with a hint of a smile. "Change of scenery will help things."

"Scenery is fine," Draco looked around wistfully. "It's Unspeakables I don't like."

"Go back inside," Ron said. "Two targets out here are enough."

"I'll check with Harry again," Luna gave him a pointed look.

"You do – Protego!"

The unidentifiable spell slammed into the shield and almost brought Ron down to the ground from the sheer force of the impact as it veered off into the air.

"Incarcerous!"

The ropes shot out of Draco's wand at a blinding speed and took their attacker by surprise. Moments later, the masked man was roughly dragged out from behind a nearby grove of trees, bound and gagged by the ropes.

"Make sure he has no other buddies," Draco turned to Ron as he temporarily stunned their new captive.

"Back me up, and let's go take a closer look," Ron told him. "You two keep an eye here, eh?"

Ginny and Luna had had their wands out the moment the shield had gone up. "Not a problem."

"It's not safe here anymore," Ron said. "We have to go."

Draco severed the undergrowth in the grove with a slash of his wand and when the leaves and debris settled, they were met by no resistance.

"Look around."

With the odd chirp from the birds up in the trees, there was nothing identifiable as a threat. Draco and Ron waited, fingers twitching to disable the first opponent that –

A shadow flittered a hundred yards from Ron.

"There!"

Draco immediately turned to where Ron was pointing. Both of them could identify the silhouette of a running figure.

"Stupefy!"

Both spells found their target.

"Was he chasing someone else?"

"Keep an eye out."

They approached the collapsed figure cautiously, but again, the surroundings were deceptively silent. He was clad in the distinctive black robe of the Unspeakables. Two significant knives were protruding from the sides of the high leather boots. His right hand was heavily tattooed with unrecognizable symbols up to the elbow. He groaned as the spells were beginning to wear off their effect.

"Tie him up and let's get him back to camp," Ron said. "We're not leaving quite yet."

"Might have to take it in stride," Draco argued, "who knows how many more ferrets are out here."

"It's probably not worth the risk," Ron came around to his point of view.

"Of course not. I think it's best we keep them subdued until we get to Greece."

"Yeah, before they kill themselves like last time. We don't have any Veritaserum, do we?" Ron wondered.

"You know I have a vile on me at all times," Draco smiled almost condescendingly. "It will be enough for these two."

Why he was running remained a mystery, as Draco and Ron were not flagged down, attacked or forced to fight by any other intruders. It seemed he was chasing something or someone and that prey made a successful escape.

They returned with the second prisoner, bound up as tightly as the first, and effectively subdued by magical means. In a twist of fate, they needed to keep them both alive.

"He hasn't been any trouble, has he?" Ron indicated the first unconscious Unspeakable.

"Not at all," Ginny said. "Luna gave him a potion to keep him sleeping for the next 2-3 days."

"Good, we could do the same for this one," Draco dropped the other one on the ground, before stupefying him again. "Soon. I don't want to keep doing this every ten minutes."

"I'll be right back," Luna jumped to her feet; she had been looking closely at the face of the Unspeakable for some reason only she knew.

"Why does getting three simple ingredients for a potion have to be so difficult?" Draco expressed his frustration rhetorically.

"Harry says we're all set to go," Luna came back out with a small bottle in her hand. "You two should get ready."

This time the journey was longer, as the destination was Argos, all the way south into the Peloponnesian peninsula. The hope was that the distance would make them difficult to track and they would be able to guarantee a short-lived break from the Unspeakables. Through the contacts of Charlie's friend, the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic had dispatched a modest detachment of three specialized wizards to accompany them clandestinely for additional security.

They were apparating from point to point along the western coast of Greece to minimize the chances of being followed. There was no trace of the Unspeakables, but nobody was willing to enjoy the scenery and wait for them to show up.

The last sough-after ingredient was the violet flower. Hermione had been sidetracked while they were in the Rila Mountains with looking where the violets, specified in the potion recipe, grew most abundantly. Coming up with Argos in the Peloponnese had been fortunate, because it was far enough to give them the peace they needed to look for it.

While the duration via apparition was not long, the method of doing it repeatedly drained a wizard significantly. Regulus had to side-along Albus at one point and Andromeda performed the same favour for Holly. The crack team of three paid almost no attention to their troubles, as one went ahead, one stayed with the party, and the last trailed behind as the rear guard. Fortunately, the arrival in Argos was free of incidents.

Overlooking it from a hill above, the ancient town was peaceful and quiet. One and two-storey, white-washed houses with vivid red roof tiles lined the streets among the ancient ruins of the city's long history. Several churches were visible among the remains of ancient roads, temples and the imposing amphitheatre at the bottom of the hill they were standing on. Citrus tree farms were visible on the outskirts and in some of the backyards of the white-washed houses. The weather was rather warm too, with a blue sky and not a single cloud marring the beautiful day.

"Let's not get comfortable," Harry said.

"Anybody see the damned violet around here?" Draco always became edgy when he was tired, and apparition had taken its toll.

"Look, I got a better idea," Ron offered, "most of us can go look around for this flower. While that's going on, we have a chance to get anything we can out of these two." He motioned to the two prisoners, still unconscious and bound and lying next to one another.

"This might actually not be a total waste," Draco was growing ever more cynical. "I guess I can have some fun with these good-for-nothings."

"That's the spirit," Harry told him ironically. "Andromeda, how would you and the rest of the gang like to go find the flower? Charlie and the others can come – there's safety in numbers."

"The sooner we get out of here, the better," she scoffed. "Let's go people!"

The lack of argument surprised her a little. Regulus marched right up and fell in step beside her. Albus and Otto flanked them and Holly and Jane followed almost immediately. Charlie, Ginny, Hermione and Luna fell a little further back, keeping a wary eye for any conspicuously black-clad wizards with ill-intent.

"Why are you so edgy?" Regulus chanced to ask Andromeda.

"Nothing," she told him off tersely.

"It's obviously something," he did not back down.

"It's not fair."

"What?"

"This whole thing."

"Going to find three stupid flowers and having the odd adventure? I don't see the downside," he cracked a small smile.

"We're getting fired at and running into aliens," she said. "How fair is that!"

"Aliens?"

"What else could that thing we ran into be?"

"A wizard on magical heroin? I don't know," he shrugged, but did manage to get an involuntary smile from Andromeda.

"I don't know either," she looked down. "But it does not feel right."

He had some idea of what she meant. "What I want to know is how they managed to track us all the way to Romania."

"Using any magical means of transportation can be easily tracked," Andromeda shrugged. "Didn't we portkey to Romania?"

"Yes."

"Well, there you go," she said. "the activation of a portkey is among the easiest things to pick up."

"That would explain quite a bit then," Regulus said.

"They keep attacking us, though," Andromeda raised another point, "if they have this alien with them, why don't they just eliminate us outright?"

"Maybe they have no interest to do so," Regulus replied after a moment's contemplation. "Waiting it out until we get back to England, maybe. It just means we have to be doubly careful about what we say and do."

"You don't see the darned flower anywhere, do you?"

"No," he swivelled his head left and right. "You?"

"Nope."

They had not been walking for very long, but the warm day was making the search progressively difficult. No Unspeakables to speak of had been spotted, so that was indeed a temporary relief that allowed a relatively straightforward mission to be more so and less fraught with occasional battles, interesting encounters and incessant vigil.

"Look, there!"

Holly was pointing at a clearing between the trees, not too far from them, in which a grove of violets huddled amid the grass.

"Finally," Regulus breathed a sigh of relief. "We can finally go back to Hogwarts."

"Just wait," Hermione spoke up from the rear.

"What?" Regulus turned at the unexpected warning.

"We need to know it's not a trap."

"We haven't run across anything or anyone the entire time we've been out here, mum," Andromeda reasoned, with a hint of impatience permeating her own tone.

"Hermione is right," Ginny supported her nearly lifelong friend, and fell in stride beside Hermione as the two of them proceeded ahead of everyone else down to the clearing.

"We're all grown up, you know," Albus muttered into Regulus' ear to avoid being heard.

"Yeh, yeh," Regulus replied almost cynically. "Don't expect them to see that."

"We faced an alien alone," Andromeda joined the silent rally.

"Doesn't matter," Otto cut across the rising sentiments, "let's get the damn flower and get out of here."

"I'd love to come back for a vacation, though," Holly brightened up the exchange a little.

"That's not a bad idea at all," Jane changed the course for good. "Otto, will you take me when this is all done and over?"

"Maybe," Otto smiled devilishly. "Or I could take the guys and we'd chase sirens while we're out and about here."

"You wouldn't dare," Jane was sadly not amused by his crack.

"Fine, you can watch," he pushed it over the top. It earned him a glare and a punch in the arm.

"Mind your mouth, mate," Regulus told him. "We make these plans when the girls are not around."

"Luna, how many flowers do we need?" Hermione's voice carried from the clearing.

Luna took out a piece of parchment out of her pocket and consulted its contents. "Five!"

"We'll take the whole grove," Hermione said and with a flick of wand, the small violet colony came up by the roots with the soil around them.

"Here," Ginny conjured a pot and beckoned Hermione to place the flowers in it; then she shrank it with her own wand and placed it protectively inside the purse she was carrying.

The return trip did not offer any significant excitement either, positive or negative. They emerged back to their starting point, with Harry, Ron and Draco all huddled around the two prisoners, paying close attention to what the captives were saying.

"Hi!"

Harry turned around quickly. "Welcome back," he relaxed almost immediately when he saw who had returned. "Success?"

"Yes," Ginny showed him the purse. "How is it going over here?"

"Good," he nodded approvingly, "and not bad at all. Veritaserum is doing the trick. Ron and I are keeping them subdued, since the potion can't quite manage that on its own."

"Interesting," Hermione said, "is there anything useful coming out of it?"

"They're saying a few things of consequence, yes," Harry shook his head in the affirmative.

"Who sent you?" Draco had conjured up a quill and parchment and was attentively preparing to take down the answer he received from the captive.

"Anu," came the deadpan answer.

"Who is Anu?"

"Kamm's Leader."

"Why Kamm's leader?"

"He is Kamm's Leader."

"It's a he," Draco turned to Harry and Ron. "Where is Anu?"

"I don't know," the unfocused eyes turned back in their sockets, revealing the whites.

"What does Anu do?"

"Alien leader."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know."

"When did you speak to him last?" Draco was showing signs of frustration with the uncooperative prisoner.

"I don't know."

"Forget it," Ron said. "Let's do the other one."

"Fine," Draco pushed the first one away. "Sit him up."

Carefully, the last of the Veritaserum was administered to the second Unspeakable.

"Who are you?"

"Fighter number seven."

"What's your name?"

"Fighter number seven."

Three pairs of eyebrows rose sceptically. "Since when does Kamm get this creative with naming his lackeys?"

"Great Lord Anu named me," came another deadpan answer.

"He's a Great Lord now?" Draco said. "I'd love to kick his arse."

"He is the Great Lord Anu."

"Why did you attack us?" Draco resumed his interrogation, quill tight in hand.

"To eliminate Harry Potter."

"Why do you want to eliminate Harry Potter?"

"Herr Kamm's orders."

"What does this Anu want with Harry?"

"To eliminate Regulus Malfoy."

"What?:

"To eliminate Regulus Malfoy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me the truth!" Draco was visibly angrier now that his son had been implicated.

"He has only to touch Anu and he will die."

Unable to hold his anger back, Draco stood up and released the frustration with a punch to the Unspeakable's face.

"Do you know anything else!"

Despite the bloodied lip, the second prisoner showed no signs of stirring, but something else happened entirely – his eyes became peculiarly focused and while someone might have said that he was in control of himself, there was the distinct impression that his eyes were notably empty.

"For the sake of humanity, unite with Kamm."

"Wha-"

At that moment, both Unspeakables burst into flame, forcing Harry, Ron and Draco to jump back in shock and surprise. Not a minute later, both had been reduced to smoking piles of ash, surrounded by the burnt remains of the ropes.

"What in the blazing hell happened?" Ron had trouble gaining his wits about.

"I don't know," Harry's jaw was set and his mind was racing. "But we have to leave, right now."

"Charlie, come with us," Ginny said. "It will be safer for you and your wife for the time being."

"Especially with a child on the way," Hermione added, taking out the portkeys from her knapsack. "Portus," she tapped each object with her wand.

They left the pristine surroundings one after another, with Charlie and his wife taking the lead. Regulus felt the familiar pull behind his navel, as the ruins, the blue sky and the trees merged into an unrecognizable blur and he was on his way back to England.

The stakes had been raised. Someone wanted him dead and he had the strange feeling that his personal encounter was connected to the fact – it had been Anu, and he realized he was lucky to count himself alive.

**A/N: First update in a ridiculously long time. I'd appreciate a review, tell me what you think!**


	23. Misgivings

**Chapter XXIII: Misgivings**

The following morning dawned cold and wet, in total contrast to the idyllic weather they had had the fortune to enjoy, despite the troubles brought on by the journey. Despite the accumulated tiredness, several souls were up, very focused on a striking discussion of events...

"Uniting with Kamm?" Hermione was pacing in a circle, with her brow furrowed and her hand clasped on her chin. "He's our enemy!"

"Is it a warning?" Ginny ventured from her desk, looking up at Hermione for a second amidst the report she was writing.

"What kind of warning would it be?" Hermione said, but then reconsidered. "On second thought, it does sound like one..."

"Do you know," Luna intervened in her usually dreamy tone, "that Unspeakable could be right."

"There's no proof, Luna," Ginny explained patiently. "We can't just go on a hunch."

"It does sound incredible," Hermione admitted before she sat down. Her expression did not lose its stern look.

"If we were to even investigate such a notion," Ginny pulled her hair back with her hands, "where do we start?

"We need to brew this potion before we worry about anything else," Luna brought the womanly crowd back down to earth. "We can worry about these speculations after we get Regulus sorted out."

There was common agreement around that position. Hermione mentally chastised herself for getting distracted with the mysterious message from the Unspeakables and immediately grabbed the Potions manual that was lying under her knee. She flipped it open to the page she had marked earlier.

Ginny had an interesting expression on her face, a cross between curiosity, guilt and internal contempt for neglecting the fortunes of her son.

"I will deal with what that message might mean," Luna said completely calmly, as if she did not realize the effect of her earlier words on the women around her.

Hermione started cutting up the stalks on her board after she set the brass cauldron on the magical fire.

"We have to brew this potion for three days," Ginny read the instructions off the parchment. "Three days before the next full moon."

"When is the next full moon?"

"Precisely on time," Luna consulted the calendar on the wall. "Three days."

Regulus had been following the brewing process with heightened interest, asking question often about how many lace fly wings went in every two hours and whether the dragon blood had to be boiled before it was put in the potion. Andromeda finally had to drag him away so that Hermione, Ginny and Luna could work in peace to get it ready on time.

"Can you believe it?" he was asking her rhetorically, "No more little furry problem!"

"I know, I know," she kept repeating to placate his enthusiasm. "Now we can make out on every full moon in peace."

"Or even better – " he gave her that smile he reserved just for her; she blushed involuntarily.

"Point is, it will be a relief," she drove the point home. "I want you back the way you were."

"I want me that way too."

"Aren't you worried about whoever's after you?"

The sudden change of topic caught him off guard. "Who?"

"Remember, those Unspeakables?

"Oh," he remembered. "Yeah."

"Aren't you afraid?" she sounded a shade more apprehensive this time.

"No," he shook his head.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," he embraced her around the waist. "We'll grow old and die together when we're a hundred and fifty."

"I hope so," she offered a shy smile, but did not look convinced.

"Is that all you've been thinking about these last few days?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I can't get the sight of those two out of my head."

"Watching them burn isn't pleasant, I agree," Regulus remarked dryly.

"It gives me nightmares," Andromeda shivered unwillingly. "That's why I worry."

"Why didn't you say anything!" he exclaimed.

"Well," she looked away, "they've gotten more frequent as of late."

He looked at her on his own turn, a mixture of concern and anger. "You should have said something!"

"I know, I know," she did look admonished. "But you're more important now!"

"I'm not any more important than anyone here," he told her sternly. "I'll talk to my mum about making dreamless sleep potion, maybe it will help you cope."

"I think I would appreciate that," she smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"And don't hide anything from me again."

"I promise."

"Do you remember that alien?" she asked him after a short pause.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Conversely, I dream about him."

"You do?"

"Like you, more often than before. At first I thought he – she – was just my imagination."

"What are your dreams like?"

"Not nightmares," he said. "They' are kind of strange and disconnected. Like these scenes that don't make any sense when you string them together."

"Can you give me an example?" she sounded intrigued.

"Well," he looked at the ceiling and strained his memory to remember. "There was one dream, where he was talking to a few Unspeakables in front of a fireplace, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. And then he was in a field, all alone, staring at something in the distance. I couldn't see what, it was just a horizon and nothing more."

"Are they visions? Like my dad had when he was young?"

"Am I a Seer, are you asking?" he cocked a smile. "You know Seers are a bunch of bullocks."

"No, no," she shook her head. "Don't you remember the visions my dad had of Voldemort when he was at Hogwarts – the ones I told you about? More like that."

He pondered the idea. "You're right, but at least they made sense. He was in Voldemort's head when that happened, but I'm not in anybody's head. If these dreams made any sense, there would be some kind of sequence, don't you think?"

"I guess," she agreed. "Still, the fact that you dream disconnected dreams more often says something...why don't you start a dream diary?"

"I'm not that sentimental about the things I dream," he smiled. "But see, a Pensieve is not a bad idea to keep track with."

"That works too!"

"Maybe you should do the same," he told her pointedly.

"I'm going to," she said enthusiastically. "You know I hate nightmares. Why torture myself?"

"Because if they are visions like you say," he told her, "who knows what could be in there."

"I like that you agree with me on that," she smiled again. "I feel better already."

"Is what I do, mademoiselle," he bowed comically. "Now, how about we go see what the rest of the gang is up to?"

They did not have to wait long to find out. Attracted by the sounds of spellfire, they found Holly and Jane locked in combat, while Otto and Albus observed carefully, with Albus even taking notes on a pad he was holding.

"What's going on, mate?" Regulus snuck up alongside Otto. "Practicing?"

"Practicing," he affirmed. "In the last couple of encounters, if it weren't for our parents, we'd be caught with our pants down."

"What are you talking about?" Regulus protested. "We held our own against that alien."

"He didn't want to hurt us, don't you remember?"

"You felt that too?"

"Everyone felt it," Otto nodded. "So we essentially stood up to nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive...that encounter went through my mind a hundred times. I think I know what I felt."

"Well," Regulus looked at the duelling pair. "How about you and I give it a go next?"

The potion was ready.

Regulus looked out at the full moon, paced around the room in a circle and looked out the window again.

"How does it go again?"

"You take the potion the moment you start feeling the change happening," Albus read off the parchment on the table.

"That's right," Ginny said. "Did you take the Wolfsbane potion?"

"I did," Regulus said with full conviction for the umpteenth time. "Should I take another flask, just to be sure?"

"No!" Hermione protested. "An overdose can put you in a coma and kill you."

"I was joking," he laughed nervously.

"This is no time for jokes, son," Draco told him sternly. "Now stay focused, and let us know when the change starts to happen!"

"Yes, dad," Regulus nodded and glanced out the window again. The full moon was more visible through the clouds now...

"The moment it clears," Harry put in his own contribution, "be ready. Else it won't work."

"That is enough pressure, Harry, thank you," Hermione snapped at him. "Now, be quiet."

He did not say another word.

The minutes ticked by uncomfortably. Suddenly, he felt the unpleasant lurch at his navel. "It's starting!" a gasp escaped his lips.

"Hurry!"

Ginny handed Draco the flask with the potion, measured out precisely to the right amount. Harry and Ron seized Regulus by each arm and held his fast to minimize the convulsions. Draco pushed his head back to open his airway and it that split second, poured the potion down his throat. Gasping and coughing, Regulus swallowed.

"Let him go!"

Harry and Ron released him. Regulus was quickly covered in fur, the snout and fangs appeared, his arms and legs lengthened into the powerful limbs of the werewolf, murderous claws appeared in place of his fingers...a roar escaped him, the yellow eyes looked fixedly ahead, then glazed over and he fell unconscious on his side.

Andromeda, usually reserved and slightly haughty, stood in shock over the affair. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide. Otto was timely in putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, because she unconsciously leaned into him.

"Well, that's it," Ginny said. "Now we wait."

"He's not going to die, is he?" Andromeda found her voice again, a shy, timid version of its usual assertive identity.

"No, no," Ginny assured her quickly. "He'll sleep it off for a while, then he will wake up and everything will be as normal as before."

"No more transformations at every full moon?"

"None, I promise."

Andromeda could not sleep that night. Her mind was busy imagining everything bad that could happen to Regulus. The threat of the Unspeakables, the alien encounter, his werewolf side, the impacts of the potion on his well-being...

She turned face down in the pillow and let her frustrations out. She felt the fabric beneath her get wet from her tears. Forming an unconscious fist, she hit the bed beside the pillow repeatedly. She had had enough of the injustice – this quiet threat, always pursuing them, the dangerous trip to the opposite end of Europe for a simple potion, the fact that Regulus did not complain once and took it even more stoically than her – it added up inside her, to the point where she could no longer tolerate it. The tears flowed more freely, but she did not care. Her quiet sobbing was also muffled by the pillow.

She wanted Jane and Holly there, to confide her pain in them. The weight was growing beyond what she wanted to bear. The mere thought of losing Regulus gave her nightmares sometimes. She was terrified in her sleep, frozen, stiff, and full of anticipation and fear. Only when he embraced her in his arms on the nights they were together, did it ever go away. Her being was tied with his – without him, she felt insecure, hanging, without stability or a foundation onto which she could step.

That was love. She was utterly, fundamentally, wholly in love with him. That's why she feared so much. The realization hit her for the umpteenth time.

Andromeda stood up, rubbing the tears away from her face. She took a deep breath to steady herself. The red eyes were sure to give her away. Maybe she would just sit down here for a while, let her heart slow down, give her time to regain her composure and then go out again.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" her voice was still shaky.

"It's me," came a familiar voice that caused her to smile a little in spite of her condition.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Jane walked in. "Have you been crying?"

"A little," Andromeda admitted and looked down. "It's nothing."

"Regulus is still sleeping," Jane told her. "But I think your nothing is a little bit of a something."

"Sit down," Andromeda patted the bed beside her.

"Sure," Jane intentionally sounded more complacent to ease Andromeda into opening up.

"What's happening in Regulus?"

"Nothing, really," Jane said. "He's in the couch by the fire, still very much a werewolf. His dad is watching him."

"Good, then," Andromeda felt significantly more relieved.

"Now tell me, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Andromeda repeated. Another tear involuntarily rolled down her cheek.

"I'm your friend," Jane replied.

"It's Regulus."

"Ah?"

"Everything that's happened – the trip, the attacks, him being a werewolf."

"It feels overwhelming."

"Yeah, you know?"

"Trust me," Jane nodded. "Granted, my boyfriend doesn't have a furry little problem, but he tells me about it...not easy when your best friend has the ability to unknowingly rip you apart. It definitely is a huge risk."

"Well, I won't say you don't have an idea," Andromeda cracked a small smile.

"He will be back to normal before you know it," Jane embraced her friend. "That will be one thing you can take off your list of worries. Then we just go to back living in mortal danger and fighting for our lives on a daily basis!"

"Sounds perfect," Andromeda returned the embrace. "What do you think will happen next?"

"I don't know," Jane replied, "but I do know that we will have to go to class."

"Do you remember in the news, when Dursmtrang got attacked and destroyed?"

"I recall that, yeah," Jane affirmed with a nod.

"What if Hogwarts gets attacked?"

"We do have the magical protections around the school – nothing gets through those."

"Not even what that alien has to throw at it?"

"I'm sure of it. That school is over a thousand years old, I'm sure it has survived other dark wizards and ambitious alien attacks."

"There's nothing in Hogwarts: A History to suggest it. I even asked Hermione."

"D'you have any idea how much information is not in that book?" Jane cocked an eyebrow. "For all you know, that book might be wrong and I could be right!"

"I guess you're right," Andromeda embraced her friend tighter. "Just paranoid me."

"It's fine. But you know, we will kick some dark wizard arse _and _that alien's behind to the miserable planet he came from!"

"I can't wait," the smile on the saddened girl's face grew somewhat wider. "Things will be ok in the end."

"Just as they always turn out."

"Thank you, Jane."

"Don't mention it, it is what friends do. How about we go back to the living room now?"

"Sure, I think I would like that."

"Sir, they were not able to kill the boy in Greece."

Kamm was pacing nervously back and forth while Jones sat on the chair against the wall, wearing a self-satisfied smirk. "I told you, didn't I, Herr?"

"What happened to them?" he asked angrily.

"Captured and killed, Sir."

"Is that why I keep you imbeciles around? To botch every mission I send you on? How could you fail to kill one sixteen year old boy?"

"The Order is with him, Sir."

"I don't care about the Order! You had extraterrestrial help on your side!"

"It was impossible, Sir."

"Tell me, how is it impossible!" Kamm spat in his servant's face.

"We do not control the aliens' power, Sir. As such, we cannot affect the outcome we want from them."

"I will have a word with him about this."

"Yes, Sir."

"Jones," Kamm turned to his fist lieutenant. "In the meanwhile, take this fool, assign him to the next possible suicide mission and appoint a more competent overseer of missions. I trust you can do this?"

"Why not just kill him here and now?"

"As much as I like the idea, I cannot afford to be short of hands when there is important work to be done."

"Git, now!" Kamm shouted at the unfortunate subordinate, as he nearly scurried out of the chamber. "Jones, you stay a moment."

The second-in-command stopped mid-stride. "Yes?"

"Anu was missing, right before our little fiasco. Where was he?"

"I don't know," Jones shook his head. "Likely attending something he found important?"

"What could be more important than our cause?"

"We have to remember that we do not have control over his actions, or those of his subordinates," Jones said uneasily. "We have entered into a treaty with him, but that's about it. What he does on his own is not up to us."

"Didn't we agree on sharing information completely?"

"Only as far as cooperation on our objectives is concerned; beyond that, no."

"They might not be holding up their end of the deal," Kamm said suspiciously.

"The attack that destroyed Durmstrang was their doing," Jones reminded him. "We could have never pulled that off."

"It's not impossible," Kamm told him. "Durmstrang was not necessarily the best protected school."

"But it was beyond our means to wreak this degree of destruction, and it did send a powerful message."

"That's undeniable. But I still don't have complete trust in our _allies._"

"Understandable," Jones nodded in agreement, "but for now we don't have a choice, but to trust them. I am sure they would have killed the boy, had we asked them to do it."

"Fine, then. Now go deal with the idiocy I have to put up with several times a day and come back to report what you have done."

"Of course."

With that, Jones left the chamber and Kamm was left alone with his thoughts.

_Herr Kamm._

The vision of his name in his mind's eye startled him. He turned around quickly, and saw Anu's tall, cloaked figure behind him.

"Lord Anu," Kamm paid him the due respect. "What brings you here?"

_Your mission in Osiria failed._

"You mean the boy? Minor setback," Kamm waved him off.

_He is a very powerful individual._

"How do you know that? Were you there?"

_Yes._

"When?"

_We encountered one another in the mountains. It was not difficult to sense._

"How did you know where he was?"

_I cannot tell you that, Herr Kamm._

"We have an agreement, Lord Anu. Where is he now?"

_He is back in these lands. Recovering, seemingly._

"I will have to confirm that with my own intelligence. But, thank you."

_As per out agreement, I will divulge any information that will aid your cause. Is there progress on your Hogwars Plan?_

"As a matter of fact, yes. It has changed. We are not going to destroy the school. It is too valuable for the information it holds."

_I have ordered an attack to commence as soon as I give the command. Do I understand you correctly?_

"Yes," Kamm nodded affirmatively. "There will be no attack. But, there will be a takeover when I am ready with my preparations. Your support will still be essential at that point."

_Very well._

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

_No, Herr Kamm. I will leave you now._

"Goodbye."

Anu slowly dissipated in thin air, becoming more transparent until he completely vanished; on his own turn, Kamm could not help but feel increasingly uneasy about the alliance.

They could destroy things he could not only dream about destroying. They had too much power. How long could it possibly last?


	24. Annunaki

**Chapter XXIV: Annunaki**

The Earth was visible beneath the ship, a blue and green marble in the vast nothingness of Space. The Lord Anu stood on the observation deck, his gaze fixed on the planet below him.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"The Council is ready for your report."

"Very well."

Anu followed the servant out of the observation chamber and into a luminescent chamber – twelve other individuals were assembled, sitting in a circle, incomplete only due to the absence of the leader in question.

"My Leader," the other twelve paid him the jest of respect accompanying the code of etiquette. "Welcome."

"My Lords," Anu returned the gesture, before sitting down.

"We trust you have a report of your last visit to this planet," the business of the meeting began.

"I do."

"Please, share it at your convenience."

Anu looked at each member of the Council and stood up so as to command better attention to his narrative.

"The last time we were here, a great civilization overthrew us in a most destructive conflagration. They did not survive, but we did. As a result we spent many years nurturing a new civilization, subservient to us and reflecting our interests. Yet, our ancestors left, permitting them to take on their own destiny. What remains is a vague account of our presence here, largely seen as fantasy and lore by the ancients. You all know why we left – to address a war on the heels of one we had just lost. All that is history now and we have returned to this planet to reassert our dominance over the human species."

"Has this force, called 'magic' by the humans, offer to aid us in any way?"

"My biggest concern at the moment revolves around several aspects: humans are once again moving toward becoming a planetary civilization. They possess the ability to travel in Space and to unleash the force of the atom. Technologically, they are approaching the level of the same civilizations that defeated us twenty thousand years ago. I cannot recall magic being a factor in the last major war here from my investigation of the archives."

"Describe your alliance with the humans in your midst."

"Things have changed. He calls himself Herr Kamm and leads a resistance, intent on overthrowing the regime of power in the same region the Basques were when we were here last. He appears weak and indecisive, but commands with remarkable brutality. In their history, there is another dark one who delved deeper in magic – his name was Voldemort. Alongside, he has a light analogue, known as Albus Dumbledore. Both have been dead for over twenty years."

"What did they do in their respective lifetimes?"

"Voldemort was feared for his brutality, intelligence, determination and sheer power. Albus Dumbledore was his polar opposite, remembered not only for his power, but also love, compassion and understanding for those around him. One Harry Potter, the chief nemesis to Kamm's efforts, is the protégé of Dumbledore and the one who defeated Voldemort in a final confrontation over twenty years ago."

"Is there any way their abilities can be matched by contemporary candidates?"

"It is possible that Harry Potter is among the strongest wizards that exist at the moment. However, he is one part of a core of six that forms the center of the Order of the Phoenix, a clandestine, independent organization that is concerned specifically with elimination of dark wizards, such as Kamm. This core of six, together forms a formidable force that is surrounded by other very capable individuals."

"How does Herr Kamm compare to this Order?"

"He commands a bigger force that compensates for the concentration of talent in the Order. Discipline is tight, the hierarchy is well-defined, and punishment is both timely and severe. There is constant training and expansion of skills. Kamm's Unforgivables, as they are called, self-destruct upon capture, which means that it is unlikely they will divulge any important information. While the organization is not as old as the Order, it is staffed by experienced fighters who are continuously getting better; I believe they are a match for the Order."

"Lord Anu, this whole mission has been of your initiative. Can you convince the Council that the assistance of these humans will be useful when the time comes for our planetary invasion?"

"One curiosity I observed in my time there is that humans are divided into non-magical and magical. The former constitute the vast majority and represent the technological threat I described earlier. The latter are much fewer in number, but vastly more powerful as individuals. Taken together, they can wreak havoc on the currently dominant power structures and allow us to take control much more efficiently, with much less destruction than we might take otherwise."

"Our technological edge far outstrips that of the humans. They have simply returned to where they were twenty millennia ago. We had a severe setback, but not nearly such a complete collapse. Our technology alone can succeed in overtaking this planet without significant difficulty."

"You forget one crucial fact, my fellow Council members. While technological parity may have existed the last time we were here, our main downfall was caused by the microbial life of this planet. Both our physiology and technology was affected very adversely and hampered our ability to fight, judging by the records. Unfortunately, those who died of the complications were quarantined and disposed of before proper specimens could be taken and the research completed. Our technology was compromised beyond retrieval; in the retreat, we risked extinction had we stayed behind to gather the aforementioned samples. The very fact that twenty thousand years have elapsed before we have the ability to even return to this part of the galaxy simply underscores the urgency of this fact. We need allies among this divided species if we are to complete our objectives."

"What have you promised the humans we are aligned with, then?"

"They will receive a share in power once we do become the dominant force on the planet. Humans will be reduced to what they were when we first arrived here. Once we understand how magic works, as well as master its properties, our current allies will join the rest of the humans."

"How long would this vision take to accomplish?"

"Mere months," Anu nodded confidently. "I will divulge further plans of our invasion to Herr Kamm and describe his role. Him and I have worked together to form his organization into a number of divisions, corresponding to our respective invasion sites. They have been preparing for the event, however, without prior knowledge of what is going to come to this planet."

"The invasion has been prepared; it only needs the word to happen."

"I am glad to hear that is that is the case. I will personally inspect the preparations."

"What is to be done in the meanwhile, Lord Anu?"

"Our priority at the moment is to seal the cooperation of our human allies. I have found them to be easily corruptible when offered ways to enhance their power and influence."

"May I," stood up an aged member of the Council, "propose that we give them a token of our appreciation for their cooperation? Perhaps, a mental ability of a kind; I have found in our archives that this was debated prior to the last war over this planet."

"It is possible," Anu agreed. "They have shown no indication of telepathic communication. We can project into their minds, but they are reliant upon speech to communicate with us."

"Shall you require anything else, My Lord?"

"I shall require an entourage for the final stages of my mission on this planet."

"That shall be arranged."

"Excellent."

"This Council is deeply grateful for your report, Lord Anu. Your efforts are much appreciated."

The Annunaki were an ancient race, evolving over the millions of years to become an intergalactic force, travelling between galaxies and stars in an ever-expanding journey of exploration and colonization. The Earth was one of those rare worlds that offered water, life, and plenty of resources in a single combination. They had come for the first time over four hundred millennia ago. Probes sent several thousand years earlier had revealed the presence of semi-intelligent life. Primates, not unlike their own evolutionary ancestors of millions of years past, promised the beginnings of a civilization that was too lucrative to ignore.

Yet, they did not interfere immediately. It was worthwhile to watch these species for some generations to see what happened to them, and whether they became smarter, or started forming larger and larger communities, developed imagination and abstract ideas – these were the criteria at the time.

Centuries passed, before conclusions could be drawn. Lord Anu's predecessors, just as intelligent and visionary as he was, finally decided to involve themselves directly in the developmental process of these species. Their genes were documented and classified to the smallest detail. The scientists among them had worked on similar initiatives on other planets before, but nowhere before where the task was to create a species that could be called autonomous, free-willing, inquiring and thinking.

The practical need was to create a worker. If their civilization was to establish a permanent presence in this part of the Galaxy, then Earth was the ideal ground for that venture. Rarely did so many fortunate factors accrue in one place in their exploration of the Cosmos.

The screens in front of Anu turned to another frame and the words shimmered in the dim light of the background lamps.

Years of genetic experimentation followed. Manipulating the genetic code of these species by itself did not lead to enhanced intelligence. Questions of combining the Annunaki's own genes with those of the earthly primate came up. Fierce debated, disagreement and arguments ensued as s consequence; some thought the venture fatal to the species, as it could cost the whole initiative, others were dreamers and supported the new ideas. There was no precedent up until then. It would create a hybrid species, between two distant, unrelated worlds. The predictions held that it would work and the final product would be a thinking, free-willing, inquisitive species.

That much was clear, but what then – would it see them as gods, masters and rulers, would it be too asking. What was the implication of exterminating it, if the experiment went out of control? That is, the moral implications went even deeper than the scientific ones, and nobody really knew the answers to those. Millions of years of experience at being a civilization still left some unlikely mysteries to be solved.

It was finally decided by the contemporary Council that the experiment would commence. Those who opposed were left with their arguments, while the scientific teams broke the new ground and proceeded to mix two genetic codes from opposing ends of the galaxy.

The results were ultimately remarkable. Increased brain size, smaller jaws, less hair, the ability to walk on two legs without resorting to all fours; most remarkably they saw the ability for speech and language. Through their research, the new species could be enhanced with even further with the right knowledge and stimulates, but it was determined by the Council that that was not a necessary step.

The physiology did not differ significantly from its evolutionary predecessor. What the Annunaki liked about the ecosystems of the new planet was that on a global scale it offered many different kinds of hominids. It was a chance to see how their new creation would fare in this competitive environment. Through the controlled population grown on board the orbiting colony, the enhanced level of intelligence translated directly into the behaviour of the individuals: they attempted complex communication with one another, basic principles of mathematics were successfully taught to them, and they even managed to use some elementary tools to achieve objectives set by the scientists.

The Annunaki were not prepared for what would happen to these new species after they were released in the environment their predecessors came from. Some simulations were run, hypotheses had been formed, but nobody could have predicted the war that would happen later...

The reproductive cycle had been shortened to nine lunar months, and this allowed for fast population growth to occur in all the experimental sites that had been chosen around the globe. Tight-knit family groups soon formed, complex hierarchy emerged, and the division of labour also soon became a fact. Yet, what surprised the Annunaki most was the manifestation of abstract thinking – these beings developed ways of translating what they saw on rock faces and caves. They returned to these sites periodically, communicating the meaning of what was depicted to one another. This behaviour intrigued the Annunaki – they had not expected this complexity from their creations.

More curiously still, some of the individuals on board began to report psychological connections with the planet. This was not unexpected, but the frequency of these interactions began to be somewhat of a cause for alarm. The reports were unanimous in their descriptions of entering the minds of certain beings of the new species, exchanging images and thoughts – interestingly enough, the thoughts were indecipherable, as they translated into combinations that were never seen before. This, however, the scientists among them had an explanation for: the development of a language among them.

The individuals were sorted out and carefully monitored. They had seemingly received special prominence in their respective groups. As if they were figure of authority and commanded respect among the other members. Cave drawings now seemingly turned to illustrate the Annunaki themselves – crudely at best, but still very recognizable. Tall, thin, luminous eyes, flying around in the inconceivable machines they used for close observation on their subjects.

Worker colonies were finally given the permission they needed to be set up. The ability of these creatures to learn and conceptualize had been deemed remarkable and the Council was keen on consolidating its hold on the planet. Alongside, intelligence had been received that a new civilization had entered the galaxy from the opposite end and was rapidly advancing through its unoccupied sectors: it was a matter of time before the two met.

The life expectancy of the species was remarkably short – barely thirty regional solar years. The high reproductive rate was maintained, both out of the species' own initiative and the artificial efforts of the Annunaki themselves. The result was that the total population gradually became larger. The less advanced species of hominids were slowly displaced. Some were hunted to extinction. Only isolated populations remained in regions that were too remote or inaccessible. But, the Annunaki were certain, their days were numbered.

Slowly, but surely, their worker groups grew. Able to use more complex tools, understand more sophisticated orders, given better knowledge to do their tasks, the species progressed rapidly to a fully self-conscious, autonomous level. Nearly a thousand solar years had elapsed since the experiment began. They even lived a little longer now – almost forty solar years.

Their social life continued to be a continuing source of fascination. Some had developed ways of preserving their way of life orally. The Annunaki were learning to understand them. Through careful observation and recording, languages were written down and gradually understood. As the groups grew larger and more complex, the respective languages became more sophisticated. Some had used the cave paintings to develop a more standardized system of recording information. The Council was immensely pleased when it was informed that writing had come into being without their assistance.

Yet in the grand scale, the total number of humans, as they had come to be called, was too small, the populations were generally far apart, disparate and unaware of one another's existence. There were as many languages as there were isolated populations. They did not live very long either, which only enhanced the position of the Annunaki in keeping their charges suppressed and controlled, forever focused on their jobs as the material backbone of the developing colony on the planet. Contrary to their expectations, even the primordial hominid species survived in the more extreme regions of the planet.

Their development had been stalled and remained dormant under the watchful eye of the Annunaki. Those who had been chosen to occupy the colony on the surface acted as agents of the leaders above, maintain a close eye on earthly affairs. Without realizing it, the humans had called them the Watchers. Simply, watching, following. They were not ones to cross, because they were harsh and punishing, not compromising at all. It was not safe to cross, provoke or anger them in any way. Not one and two unfortunate humans had met a nasty end at the strange, powerful weapons they carried.

Yet, despite the best efforts to contain these pockets of humans and keep them specialized on their tasks, the pressures of growing populations meant that some managed to escape. Some were killed, others captured and returned, and yet other ones managed to vanish and resurface in other groups. That's when the Annunaki first understood the natural affinity of the human animal to be curious, even if they knew that they had put it in as part of the original design. That is, now was the first solid evidence of its manifestation. Humans liked to explore. The procedures were modified and some were allowed to escape without penalty, just to see what they might do.

The worker colonies were dependent on the ability of the Annunaki to supply food and resources for the humans. Even that became a source of fascination for the researchers. After the modifications, the capacity of humans to be both competitive and compassionate with one another was not something the Annunaki had seen in any other species they had tampered with before. They were sure that humans were social beings, but some of the evidence effectively countered that point. Purposefully, they aggravated the subjected populations: sometimes, not enough food was released and the longer they kept it that way, the more likely it was that more humans would fight and even kill one another for the right to live to see the next day. Yet, even in these instances, they shared limited quantities of food with family members.

At some points, overpopulation became another problem. It had been agreed that sizes would be capped to prevent destabilization, escapism and violence. In those instances, the oldest and most inefficient workers were taken aside and killed; the bodies were either left for the predatory species of the planet, or sometimes, burned. If it were determined that the males and females of reproductive age were too many, a portion were sterilized – from the very young to the ones approaching thirty solar years in age.

A particular behaviour puzzled the Annunaki greatly. Most times, the humans would kneel down either in the morning or in the evening, looking up at the sky – sometimes even at the orbital colony itself without knowing it – and chant strange words. They could be understood and arranged, but the resulting couplets did not make any appreciable sense to them. The same behaviour repeated when a human died. Those who were related to him and the wider group would behave even more strangely. The dead were burned, buried, or thrown off from great height. In some cases, it was more extreme: a human was killed in the middle of such chants. It was not logical or necessary, but the observing scientists made it a point of curiosity to continue to observe this behaviour. What confused them most about it – it only seemed to deepen and become more ingrained into the fabric of these communities over time. Their image also became more prominent. Lords from the Stars – this became the most referred to title to describe them in the couplets that were constantly recorded and compiled.

Every worker colony was specialized. Some were directed at mining precious metals: gold, silver and platinum. Others worked in the more arid, cold and dangerous places on the planet, digging up diamonds, iron, or uranium. Mining was the first bastion of the Annunaki's colony on Earth. Others were occupied with construction, fabricating and building the components of factories, buildings, research centers and residential areas for the newcomers from the Stars.

Anu was impressed every time he went over this record. It helped a lot that they knew these species very well. Watching the accomplishments of these humans now, he could not help but be impressed with their progress, even if the objective called for their near annihilation, for the second time in twenty thousand years.

Humans became increasingly more complex, both in skills and abilities. Their total population grew, despite the restrictive measures taken to curb their reproduction. What was even more unacceptable, the Watchers, designated to keep humans controlled, began to be corrupted. The genetic experiments had made the daughters of men especially beautiful creatures. The success of the experiment meant that it was not impossible for an Annunaki to copulate with a human. Some of the Watchers could not resist the temptation. At first, it was sporadic, reports were covered up, but the cases only grew more in number over the decades. The Council began to observe the offspring of these relationships. Humans of gigantic proportions, with incredible strength, of heightened intelligence slowly asserted themselves as a separate community, one nearly outside of the control of the Annunaki. They came to form their own settlements in the vast spaces between the worker colonies. The Council did all in its power to control them: some were killed, others successfully converted to reflect the Annunaki interests, while others simply could not be brought under control.

For the first time, a fear crept that they were losing control over their creations. The Watchers had been punished severely, in fact, nearly exterminated as an Order, and only tentatively were they re-assigned to their former duties, this time with much enhanced control and transparency. Genetic modifications had been implemented to curb their desires, but it never quite disappeared...

Human societies were evolving too. The availability of skills and technology had created a culture among them, one that coupled with their curious beliefs, language and sense of community, formed the ingredients of a formative civilization. The then-Lord Anu was confident that it was possible to hinder and stall their development, but it could not be stopped. Soon enough, humans would realize that they were not alone or isolated. It was a matter of time before the Elohim succeeded in facilitating this venture. That, incidentally, was the name they gave to these giants, freaks of nature, independent, brash and intelligent as they were.

What worried the Council was a newly discovered ability of humans alongside their innate curiosity: that was the ability to adapt and innovate, despite the circumstances they were thrown into.

**A/N: Next chapter will wrap up this little account, before we get to the present day again...**


	25. Annihilation

**Chapter XXV: Annihilation**

They could not prevent their growth into bigger communities. The access to technology, combined with their adaptability saw the development of what could one day be a potent adversary for the planet – their own creation. Sporadic resistance had been documented in various camps around the planet, but it was not yet a concern for their control of the planet.

The scientists were increasingly intrigued by the humans' more restive state. They had formed bigger communities, numbering in the tens of thousands, and some as far as millions. They lived much longer too, commonly reaching one hundred solar years and some well into a second century. A few even managed to pass two hundred years of life.

The complexity of these new masses was reaching new heights very quickly. More authoritative leaderships formed, some even had their own armed forces. Those societies they could not control, as the camps were reaching similar proportions and controlling that many humans was enough of a challenge. They had the ability to wage war and decimate their numbers to a more manageable size, but the risk of damaging their own valuable operations was already too great. Established colonies of Annunaki already lived in the vicinity of the labour camps, and they numbered in the many thousands themselves.

It was a great continent in the largest ocean on the planet that Mu first appeared. The continent was considered too desolate, so its purpose was to contain humans that were considered troublesome, inefficient or rebellious. The geographic isolation and lack of resources on that continent meant that those left on it would not be able to survive a very long time. Yet, this was one of the key mistakes the Annunaki made towards their downfall.

Anu shifted his gaze to the following file. He had already read this information before, but could not help shaking his head at the short-sightedness of his ancestors; even if, ironically, this meant thousands of years from the perspective of the average human.

The civilization arising on Mu was remarkable. Making use of limited resources, using and innovating whatever technology they had smuggled and stolen through the years and building their cities with durable, lasting granite megaliths meant that they were on the way to become a significant power that would inevitable alter the balance against the Annunaki. Some of them saw that, but it was not possible to convince the Council of the threat these people represented. On their own turn, they advanced rapidly, building an extensive industrial and manufacturing base, using the experience and knowledge gained and passed down by the troublesome rejects from one generation to the next.

A unified system of writing and recording was even more a cause of concern, which was ultimately overlooked. A robust system of education, government and citizenship took shape over several centuries of evolution. Combined with the technological prowess of the species, they had evolved into a contender for control of the planet.

At last, the Council had agreed that the threat existed and was willing to do something about it. Unfortunately, by that point it was too late. Outright confrontation would cost the Annunaki too many of their investments, not to mention lives. At least, in battle in the air and on the ground, the people of Mu were a worthy opponent. So, they were forced to concede them a degree of influence – the one time prisoners and their offspring had become their rivals for the planet. Their progress had not stopped: within a thousand years of first establishing themselves, the Mu nation was in some respects more advanced than the Annunaki.

Further west, in the vast peninsula beneath the tallest mountains, several coordinated revolts successfully overthrew the rule of the Annunaki. The Elohim were instrumental – although many humans were killed in the confrontation, the ultimate aim had been achieved. They called themselves the people of Rama, quickly organized themselves and established links with Mu to the chagrin of the Annunaki. With their help, a re-conquering of India would not be easy. They could not lose India like they lost their prison continent.

Not too long after, a violent regional war erupted. The Rama Empire, as it had become to be known, had established itself firmly in control over the whole peninsula, not without significant help from Mu. A rapid weaponization program ensured that they were adequately capable before the Annunaki arrived. With full force, several nuclear bombs were exploded over key cities and strongholds. While the casualties were in the hundreds of thousands, in places over a million, the Rama Empire kept fighting. In the direct conflict that followed the strategic strikes, the Annunaki were not able to gain control of India again. What is more, the war put an end to their tenuous alliance with Mu. Both powers were not outright enemies.

The war ended in a detente. The leadership of Rama poured resources into the advance development of nuclear development. As a result, the recovery from the destructive conflict was not complete for nearly twenty years. The Annunaki themselves were not willing to risk another conflict of this scale. Instead, they began planning a final confrontation that in the words of their leader then, Anu's ancestor, would determine whether they stayed to shape the course of this planet, or leave it to its own destiny.

Osiria emerged along the river Styx, after yet another successful rebellion. Mu's indirect influence was visible yet again: political support, aid to militarize and recover quickly after the destruction. The Annunaki had been hit particularly hard by this loss, because it not only cost them a very sensitive and profitable colony, but also significantly in the offensive they put up to resist the advance. The mountains and highlands of Western Asia were far too removed, sparsely populated and not of any significant interest, but they provided a possible base of actions to regain Osiria in the long run...

Despite the shared influence of Mu and the Rama Empire, Osiria evolved in its own direction. A government of two kings, a renowned school of philosophers and remarkable building projects, constructed in the same megalithic fashion, but with added finesse, eventually became the recognized marks of Osiria. Communication and trade between the three powers, spread across half the world, intensified.

Mu had affected another movement, but this time across to the East. In the Americas, another high culture had begun to develop, but the Annunaki had not managed to reach it yet. High in the mountains of South America, it was a population of humans, just like themselves, but much more brutish and virtually ignorant of the ways of civilization. The starkest mark of their state was a disturbing practice of human sacrifice. If they were to succeed before the Annunaki came across them that had to be the first ritual to be banned and wiped from the collective memory.

Through careful guidance, the emissaries from Mu were largely successful. The locals described them as the lords with white robes and auburn hair, come to teach them the ways of civilization. It was almost as if they were treated with divine status. The emissaries did all they could to dispel these notions, but could not be entirely successful in that venture. Among a few fringe elements on the outskirts of these peoples' reach, human sacrifice persisted, but it was far too removed from the new main culture. The stories that talked about killing humans also were beginning to fade, giving way to the enlightened thinking the emissaries were keen to instil in the population and their leaders. Viracocha and Quetzalcoatl, 'creators', became their titles. Admittedly, it was flattering to be regarded in such high praise, and Mu's efforts on the continent intensified as a result. Powerful cities, symbolic of the strong bond between the two countries, were erected at Pumapunku and Tiwanaku; for the first time, Mu gave these people, the Inca, as they had come to call themselves by this point, building technology they had acquired from the Annunaki long ago and perfected beyond recognition.

Intelligence revealed that the Annunaki were getting closer to the continent, having already performed several exploratory landings. They were aware that the people of Mu were fully engaged in building up the native population to resist an invasion, but with not having the resources to launch one, they could only watch.

The leadership in the capital, Mu'a, had agreed on the transfer of weapons and advanced technology. The forays of the Annunaki had become worrisome and a confrontation was likely to be soon at hand. Without knowing the exact time, scale and weaponry they were going to use, several times as many emissaries were sent for equipping and training purposes. Mu even went as far as to station an arm of their forces for support.

The move had not been without reason. Not too soon after the build-up began, the Annunaki launched one of their own on the eastern coast of the continent. Intentional provocations, such as firing incidents, bombing runs on the outskirts of the defenders' positions and the expected militant rhetoric only served to heighten tensions between Mu and the Annunaki. Officially, neither side wanted to engage in hostilities, but the tenuous alliance was growing more questionable with every passing day. Neither side let up from the arms race in South America; the host civilization was not nearly large enough to conquer the whole continent, and that allowed the Annunaki to establish a strong foothold in the eastern half. Slowly, their positions expanded westward, and as intelligence in Mu revealed, any humans caught along the way were either killed or enslaved and put in electrified holding pens. The armed forces responded by locating two more armies on the Western seaboard, hoping to act as a last stand if the invasion were to unravel all of their efforts. Their hopes for launching a counter-offensive could only materialize when the advance had been stopped and a front established.

Mu's ruling elite had no idea that this step was only the first in the grand strategy of the Annunaki to re-conquer the planet and eliminate the political independence of the humans. Not shortly thereafter, they annulled the peace treaty with Mu via a short message sent after the first major engagement with the continent's forces in South America. That battle was lost for the defenders, but the war was far from over.

While the Annunaki could not always predict the outcomes of their actions very well, they were used to planning for the long term. Now, they did possess one technological advantage the humans had only recently become acquainted with – nuclear bombs. It was a device the Annunaki rarely used, let alone on a living world such as this one, but once the humans had developed enough bombs of sufficiently powerful magnitude, their whole presence here could be in even greater jeopardy.

On the ground, Mu was slowly losing ground, being forced to retreat further and further into the Western mountains. However, the battles were becoming more bearable, because the terrain favoured the defenders over the attackers and they took full advantage of that. Not too long after, the front stabilized; in Mu'a, thoughts returned to beating the Annunaki away from South America, but progress was difficult with their numerical and technical superiority. What they could not foresee, however, was that this was only small part of the grand strategy the aliens had put in motion to regain control of the planet.

Simultaneous nuclear attacks had been launched on Rama, Osiria and Atlantis. In an all-or-nothing gamble, the Annunaki deployed massive armies to quell any and all resistance. Aerial bombardment supplanted the ground efforts, in one massive invasion meant to paralyze and destroy the human race.

Atlantis was the first major casualty. The force of the nuclear strikes fatally destabilized the geology of the island nation, causing large section of it to collapse beneath sea level and be flooded. Those who were not killed in the blasts perished in the depths. A second after-effect was the trigger of disastrous earthquakes that fractured the remaining landmass, causing large sections of it to slide beneath the waves too. The horror, beyond words to comprehend, was marked in the memory of only a few dozen survivors out of millions. In the immediate aftermath, they managed to evacuate themselves to the shores of Europe and Africa with little more than the clothes on their backs.

The disaster that wiped out Atlantis opened the Pillars of Hercules to the wall of water that rapidly enveloped Osiria. While they had been preparing to fight, they were not able to foresee this kind of destruction being wrought upon them. The rapid flooding quickly submerged and destroyed many of the strategic and valuable installations necessary to sustain the resistance. Even the megalithic structures, which may have been able to survive a massive earthquake, were defenceless against the oncoming wall of water. The magnitude of the death and destruction rivalled those of Atlantis. Encouraged by their early successes, the Annunaki focused the remainder of their efforts at the final two bastions of human power – Rama and Mu.

Anu flipped to the next archive. The fallacy of his ancestors astounded him in their thoughtless rush to end the dominion of humans on Earth. In the documents recovered from the period, the two powers had come to an agreement. Their mutual sacrifice was the only way to critically disable the Annunaki and preserve the independence of humans; especially selected members from both, teachers and experts, would take it upon themselves to begin civilization anew and prepare humanity for the next time the Annunaki returned. They knew that, because it was not possible to destroy them to the point of extinction. What was possible was to send them back in the depths of the galaxy and prepare for their eventual return.

The fighting on the ground was fierce. Many died on both sides. Strategic nuclear strikes on the large cities – specifically one of the most important ones, Mohenjo-Daro, produced innumerable additional casualties. Mu, as next in line, had only suffered several heavy encounters and in South America, the front still largely held. As such, the bulk of their forces was focused on assisting Rama against the invasion. Aerial battles, the use of their own nuclear forces on the invading Annunaki and the irreversible destruction it all caused equalled a total war: one of annihilation.

Millions were already dead. They knew this war would never make it into the records of humanity. It would be wiped from collective memory within a generation. No humans would enter the ruins of Mu and Rama for centuries, that's how few, would be left by the end of this war. Anu had never delved this far into the archive before, and it captured and fascinated him.

Under his leadership, the Annunaki never engaged into such a destructive war. Back then, it almost killed them off for good. Now, they were facing a much larger, more advanced humanity. From the intelligence he had been receiving from his commanders, magic would not be enough to eliminate the human threat entirely. In fact, it could end them for good, as well as them.

Blowing up the planet was an option then, as it was now. However, that was not the point of the exercise. Earth was a long-sought prize and destroying it would not serve the effort and resources put into regaining it.

Months passed in a stalemate state of fighting, amid rotting corpses in the streets and countryside, unimaginable destruction and rising radiation: the use of nuclear weapons had not stopped. Mu was now engulfed in war as well, as the South American front had been broken and the Annunaki had made landfall in the eastern part of the continent. Their plan for it included a fate shared with Atlantis: letting it sink beneath the waves, so no other human civilization could arise in the place of Mu. Rama barely held on, in large part due to the support Mu was still able to offer. However, with the intensifying war on its own territory and the rising number of nuclear strike, mounting casualties and unparalleled destruction, more and more soldiers were withdrawn.

Eventually, Rama collapsed. Its great cities were turned to rubble, the men, women and children to ash, in a warzone rendered inhabitable by radiation. The survivors escaped high in the Himalayas and further north into Asia, in areas much more sparsely populated and far from civilized. Compared to a nation of hundreds of millions, they had now been reduced to a few hundred. Those affected by radiation disease were going to die in the span of days, reducing their overall number even more. The few chosen to re-kindle civilization were part of that troupe and far from danger themselves.

As per the agreement with their counterparts from Mu, they agreed to head west to what was once the edge of Osiria. There, away from the prying eyes of the Annunaki, they would begin anew, together with the teachers from Mu. A communication was received just in time that they were on their way when it became clear that all would be lost in the war.

The annihilation of Mu was more savage than that of Rama. Cities were bombed again and again until not a single stone was left standing. People were tortured viciously before they were killed, civilians and soldiers alike as they were captured on the battlefield. The Annunaki felt the need to make a point out of the resistance, but it did not abate. Everyone died willingly, regardless of the odds. Reading the record, Anu was both astounded and disgusted.

Anyone who escaped, managed to make it to Asia or the Americas. Tens and hundreds of millions had been murdered ruthlessly, without mercy, without consideration. The combined radiation from Rama and Mu spread around the hemisphere by wind currents, but the former domains of these civilizations were uninhabitable. Nearly no life remained. The Annunaki proceeded to deal the continent the same fate as Mu. Specifically placed charges produced explosions and earthquakes that broke the back of the once mighty continent. In a catastrophic denouement, it took the legacy of the destruction, any survivors and remaining Annunaki to the bottom of the ocean.

For the aliens themselves, the blow had been nearly fatal. Most of their colonies did not survive the war and the lethal radiation was eventually going to destroy the ones that did survive. Their numbers had been decimated by the humans, but at least they had ensured that they would not be able to recover for a very long time. They hoped, longer than the time they took to rebuild and return.

With what few supplies and forces that survived the catastrophe, they departed back into the depths of the galaxy to re-build and recuperate; hopefully, to return one day and claim the planet from their creations.

**A/N: One review is all I ask. What is this story like for you? **


End file.
